The Demon Journal
by FireStorm1991
Summary: A girl moves to Japan with an interest in demons. She shelters herself from the world until she meets a certain fox demon. Can he help her in her time of need? Can she keep his secret? Kurama X OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters. Just my OC's

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Japan, a girl was sitting quietly in her room reading her books about ancient spirits and healing plants. Her best friend had recently gotten her a book about demons. Flipping through the pages, the girl absorbed every detail of the book's contents. She sighed and put the book away. Then she froze when she heard footsteps heading up the stairs.<p>

_Crap!_ she thought. _Mom's not supposed to be home for another hour and Chris isn't supposed to come home until after football practice._

She hurried and turned on the light to her room and shut off the black light she had hidden near her bookshelf. She put little knickknacks back on her shelves to hide the titles of her books. Her mother hated anything and everything to do with the supernatural. Then she got into bed and pretended to be asleep.

Her mother walked in and went over to her and shook her lightly. "Kaili? Wake up sweetie. I have to know what you want for dinner."

Kaili pretended to have just been woken up and groggily said, "Mom? Is that you? Is it five already?"

Her mom smiled. "No, I came home earlier to check on you. Are you feeling any better?"

"I'm fine mom. I told you it was just a cold."

Truth is, Kaili was never sick, but she was sick of going to school. All of the people there were fake and the guys were jerks. _This is what happens when you move to a new country, _she thought. She wished her mom had never gotten that promotion that forced her to leave all of her friends behind. She missed Italy. Why did they have to send them to Japan of all places? After her mother left the room, she got out of bed and went on to her computer. She checked her e-mail and received a message from her friend.

**K, **

**It sounds like a great idea for a story, but I don't even know how to start something **

**like that. But a book where demons are real? I definitely want to be a part of that.**

**Let me know if you get any ideas and I'll do the same.**

**J.**

**PS Let me know when you're coming back. It's been almost boring here without you.**

Ha, almost boring. Well you can't blame her for not being bored with all of the festas this time of year. Also, going to Naples was anything but boring. Kaili reread some of the old e-mails she got from J and thought about the trips their families took together to Roma, Avellino, Venice, and all of those other places. How she missed home. Anyway, before she let herself get too sucked into reminiscing, her mind went back to her book, a book about a teen who is forced to move to another country and ends up coming face to face with real demons. She laughed at the idea as she started scribbling some notes down in her notebook. _Like that would ever happen, _she said. _But it would be cool if it did._

* * *

><p>She actually chose to go to school the next day, but she had no idea why. This was her first day back in like a week. Pretending to be sick can only last for so long. Her mother may not have seen through her ruse, but her brother sure did.<p>

"Oh Kathalina?" he said in a sing-song voice that she could only describe as disgustingly fake.

"What?" she growled at him. "And for the last time, my name is Kaili. Mom accepted it, why can't you."

"Because that's not what dad named you," Chris said.

She shot him the look of death. "Who cares what _he_ named me. He's the one that left so why should I care what _he _wanted to call me."

"Oh calm down, K. You know I'm just pissing you off. That's what you get for pretending to be sick while I had to come to this hellhole and study."

"Not my fault you're failing. And by the way, what are you going to tell mom about that? What excuse will you use, hm?"

He pretended to start crying. "I'm so sorry. It's just that this move has been rough on me. I'm still getting used to this transition. I p-p-promise I'll do better next time." Then he stopped "crying." "So what do you think?" he asked.

"You are such and idiot and mom will be an idiot if she actually falls for it," Kaili said.

"Whatever. At least I'm not skipping my classes. How will you get caught up?"

"I already did the work for up until the next two weeks. I don't see a problem, do you?"

Her brother glared at her. "You sicken me. You act like a bad girl, pretending to be sick to get out of school. If you're going to pretend to be sick, don't do the work. It's so sickeningly goody-two-shoes of you."

"Shut up, Chris. I don't want to be failing like you." She slammed her locker shut and left him.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, so off to science class. I think we are covering plants today. Ugh, I hate plants. Why can't we learn about something important for once?<em> Kaili walked into the classroom to find someone sitting at her desk. It was a desk that was set up for two people, but she had always sat there alone, in the back, away from all of the "fake people." Kaili was pissed. Sure there were no assigned seats, but everyone knew to stay out of _her seat_. Now she comes back to find some guy she didn't even know sitting there. She walked up behind him and just stared at his long, red hair. He was too busy reading a book to notice her and she was about to start screaming at him when he spoke. "Can I help you with something?" His voice sounded so pretentious. _Not another one…_ she thought. She decided she wouldn't let some guy talk to her with that tone.

"Yeah, you can get your butt out of my seat." She waited for his reaction. He turned and faced her with somewhat apologetic, green eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said with a forced smile. "I didn't realize this was some else's seat. It has been empty for the week."

"I was out sick," she said, irritated by the newcomer. She was surprised when he picked his stuff up and slid it over to the other seat at the desk.

"Here," he said. "Now you can have your seat and I can still stay in the back."

_Oh no way in hell is he sitting next to me._ "Never mind," she said. "I'm just going to find somewhere else to sit."

I looked at him to see his reaction or whether or not he was insulted by her remark. She was the one who was insulted when she saw him reading his book again and heard him say, "That's your choice."

She felt very enraged by his treatment towards her and then she caught herself wondering why he made her blood boil. He was a stranger and a faker in her eyes and yet it was bothering her the way he was pretty much ignoring her as he sat there reading his book. She decided to sit in her seat and see if she could bother him. He didn't say anything when she took the seat next to him, not even a snide remark to tease her about changing her mind or anything.

People started flocking towards the classroom as Kaili was taking out her books and her pencil. Then three girls came over to the table she was sitting at with the new guy.

"Good morning, Shuichi," the girls said in cheerily fake voices. _Oh brother, _Kaili thought to herself.

"Good morning," Shuichi said. The tone he said it in was somewhat forced and quiet.

"We wanted to know if you were doing anything after school," one of the girls said. "If not, would you like to come and help us decorate for the school dance?"

The new guy, or Shuichi, put his book now and had a rather apologetic look on his face. "I'm sorry, girls," he said, "but I do have plans after school. I have to watch my brother while our parents are out. Perhaps another time."

_Psh. Perhaps? Who says perhaps? This guy is trying way too hard to act like "the nice guy." How can no one see through his act?_

The girls frowned. "That's alright, Shuichi. We understand. It's so nice of you to watch your brother though."

He did a closed eye smile and then waved back to them as they waved goodbye and took their seats. He then turned to Kaili.

"I don't like lying to them," he said as if reading Kaili's mind, "but I'm not the school dance type." That was the most honest his voice had been since she had met him.

"Oh yeah?" she challenged. "Then why bring a make believe brother into the mix."

Shuichi laughed and said, "I am watching my mother's boyfriend's son today and he is younger than me by a few years; however, he isn't old enough to take care of himself when our parents aren't home."

She snorted at what he said. She kind of liked the idea of a person being fake to avoid other fake people. She considered trying it instead of scaring people off, but then she shook the thought. It was too much fun to let people think you were crazy with all of your demon theories.

More people began to filter into the room and left the pair in the back by the window alone until another girl came up and said, "Ew, Shuichi. Why are you sitting with Kaili? She's such a freak. Did you know she ACTUALLY believes in demons?"

Shuichi turned and looked at Kaili, not with the look of disgust as both her and the girl were expecting, but with interest. "Really?" he asked. Kaili nodded. "That's fascinating. So do you have any proof?"

Both girls stared at him in shock. The other girl walked away in defeat as Kaili started telling him some of her theories and opinions on demons. As she went on and on about how cool and impressive they were, she couldn't help but feel like the tension between her and Shuichi was gone. She thought, for a second, that she even saw him smile a faint smile.

"Do you have any books on the topic?" he asked.

"Yes, tons. If you are ever looking for a copy, I have it. But don't tell my mother. She has no idea I'm into this stuff. The supernatural creeps her out."

"Really? But not you?" He was asking a lot of questions, but Kaili didn't seem to mind.

"Of course not! Demons are so cool. Oh, if you want, I also have a book on demon animal spirits and about magical healing plants. Only if you're interested." Kaili saw a change in his expression. He looked almost sad when she said "animal spirits" and twitched when she said "magical healing plants." _Maybe he's starting to think I'm crazy too, _she said to herself as she shut up and turned back to her notebook.

* * *

><p>The teacher took attendance started droning on about plants. Kaili zoned out and started drawing inside her notebook. She liked reading about magic plants, but couldn't stand learning about photosynthesis and the life span of a tree. She glanced over at Shuichi a few times and saw the he was engrossed in the teachers lecture; either that or he was forcing himself not to look at her. <em>I must have scared him off, <em>she accused herself. Kaili never mentally scolded herself for ever chasing someone off, so she wondered why she was starting to now. _Maybe it's because for a second I thought I was actually talking to someone who has the same interests I have._ She was snapped out of her thoughts by the teacher yelling her name.

"Kaili!" she called. "Can you answer the question or not?"

Kaili stammered for a little while and then looked down at her notebook. Someone, most likely Shuichi, had written down something for her to say. After she read it, the teacher had her sit down and continued her lecture. Kaili let out a breath she had been holding and looked over at Shuichi who was looking back at the teacher and listening to the lecture.

After class, Kaili was about to open the door to get out as the other students were gathering their things. Before she could put her hand on the handle, another hand had already gotten to it. She turned to see Shuichi standing over her. He opened the door for her and motioned for her to go first. _Wow, I can't believe this guy is acting like a gentleman. This is a new one. I wonder why he chose the nice-guy routine._

She left the classroom and he followed closely behind her. Kaili was starting to get irritated as he studied her while she was getting her books out of her locker.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

* * *

><p>The school bell signaling the end of classes finally rang and Kaili couldn't wait to leave. Shuichi, much to her displeasure, was in every single one of her classes and they always ended up sitting next to each other. They even had the same lunch and he ended up sitting with her at her table where she usually sat alone. He explained that he had been sitting there this week since no one else seemed to sit there. Kaili grumbled at the fact that there was someone who kept bothering her. Sure, it was cool talking to this guy about demons and her research, but she could tell she weirded him out by talking about the spirits and plants. Now he was still hanging out with her despite that. Either he wanted something or he was just pretending to be a nice guy.<p>

Kaili flew out of the classroom and ran to her locker. She gathered all of her belonging and packed her bags. When she turned around to leave, Shuichi was standing behind her. "Will you quit stalking me?" she asked.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I only wanted to come by and see if I could walk you home."

"No!" Kaili snapped at him. Then his demeanor changed slightly.

"I _am_ walking you home," he said coldly. _Well that was a sudden change in attitude…and a little scary._

She decided there was no harm in it, but just in case, she had a hand on her silent alarm that her mother got for her. The walk was quiet and peaceful and Shuichi's demeanor went back to normal after about a minute.

"So what was that all about?" Kaili asked him.

He looked at her in confusion. "I'm sorry?"

"You being so insistent on walking me home...What was with that?"

He looked away, slightly ashamed. He quietly and seriously said, "I'm sorry, but I just didn't want you walking alone. Who knows what can happen?"

"And you care because?" she asked.

"I care because I find you interesting," he replied, while she just stared at him with a blank look on her face. He gave a light-hearted chuckle. "I like you," he said, "and I find you interesting."

"Okay?" she replied as the two walked in silence with her leading the way to her house. Kaili was really confused. First, this new guy she barely knows but has all her classes with shows up and talks with her about her belief in demons. Then she mentions demonic plants and animal spirits and he gets really quiet and stops talking with her. Then he follows her to her locker and starts acting sweet and now he's walking her home and says that he likes her. _What a weird day, _she said to herself.

What she didn't know was that Shuichi had a secret and it had something to do with why he cut their conversation earlier short. He himself was a demon, a fox demon with control over plants (talk about irony). The reason he wanted to walk this girl home was because he could tell that she was really into researching demons and that she actually believed in them. He thought that it was possible that she might have spiritual awareness and if that was the case, she would probably be attacked by a demon on her walk home. Yeah, sure, that was the reason.

They reached the edge of her driveway and she stopped walking. "I think I can take it from here," she said.

Shuichi shook his head. "I don't think that would be wise," he said, genuinely concerned. _How did I get stuck with such a guy who I know has a hidden agenda but acts sincerely?_ Kaili sighed and continued walking with her head down and he followed behind her.

Kaili unlocked the door and then looked behind her. She forced herself to thank him and then quickly slid into her house, slammed, and locked the door. Shuichi just smiled and walked away from her house to get himself home.

Kaili went upstairs and got on her computer and started typing. She was frustrated (for no reason really) and needed to get out her stress. Thinking about her book idea, she thought she would work on that.

* * *

><p><em>Sadie moved to a new town and started going to a new school. Many of her new classmates said that the building was haunted and Sadie, the occult lover she was, decided it would be best to investigate. Months passed and nothing out of the ordinary happened until one day there was a new student. Sadie watched him and could tell that there was something off about him, but she couldn't tell what that something was. The boy introduced himself later on and Sadie was weirded out by how forward he was being.<em>

* * *

><p>Kaili realized that she was pushing her day into the story and groaned in frustration. Maybe writing now wasn't a good idea. Kaili then decided a walk by herself might do her some good. She went back downstairs and left a note for her mother saying that she was just going for a walk.<p>

It was a bright and sunny day, but for some reason, Kaili felt cold and could feel the heaviness in the air. She was turning a corner when the heaviness seemed to increase. To her surprise, Kaili ended up in an ally and was surprised at what she saw. There was the boy who walked her home holding a whip and catching his breath while some large, creepy creature was standing in front of him, laughing.

Kaili watched with wide eyes as the large monster was sliced in half by the thorny whip. She was already frozen from the coldness she felt around her, but now she was frozen in terror as she saw the boy turn around. His eyes looked devoid of all feeling as he closed them and started walking in her direction. She ducked down at the side of a dumpster and prayed that he wouldn't open his eyes. Shuichi stopped right next to her and said, "You shouldn't have seen that." His voice seemed scarier to her and she didn't know if he was just making a statement of if he was threatening her. As if reading her thought, he spoke again. "Don't worry; you don't have anything to be worried about."

He opened his eyes and looked down at her, his eyes still cold. Kaili assumed that he was lying and she did have to be afraid. She closed her eyes tightly and clutched her knees to her chest. She heard Shuichi sigh and opened her eyes to see a hand in front of her. He was trying to help her up. Kaili took his hand hesitantly and he helped her up. She was about to break for it when he held her hand tighter and pulled her closer to him. "You will speak a word of this to no one," he said and this time she knew it was a threat. Kaili just nodded slowly as a response.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I'm just a fan with a lot of time on my hands. I just own my OC's

* * *

><p><em>Seriously, why am I here today? <em>Kaili asked herself. After what she had seen the previous day, she wasn't sure if she should come to school or not, but she was afraid that if she didn't show up, Shuichi would come after her thinking she told his secret. _No wonder I didn't trust the guy._

In the blink of an eye, Kaili was pushed into her locker by her brother who was catching a football in the hallway. He started laughing. "Sorry, sis!" he exclaimed as he ran away.

"Chris, you jerk! Get back here!" she was about to chase him down the hall when she felt someone grab her wrist. She looked down at the hand and then up. Shuichi had her wrist in his grasp. Kaili's anger at her brother disappeared as her fear of Shuichi surfaced.

"Good morning, Kaili," Shuichi said monotonously.

Kaili just stared blankly at her wrist and then back at him. "G-g-g-good m-m-m-morning, Shuichi-sama," Kaili said nervously.

He again pulled her closer to him again. "I told you yesterday that you didn't have anything to worry about and I meant it, just as long as you don't tell anyone else. You can trust me."

Kaili snorted at that and started laughing. Shuichi looked at her and narrowed his eyes. "I'm not going to apologize for laughing," Kaili said. "Besides, can you actually blame me? I can trust a guy who pretends to be a gentleman at school and then kills things outside of school." At this point they were whispering in an empty hallway, late for class.

Shuichi just smirked. "You are correct. We are not on the best terms right now…but we can always change that."

Kaili raised an eyebrow at his confident statement. "And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kaili asked.

"Well, for starters, how do you know anything about demons and why did you follow me?" Shuichi asked.

"Whoa what?" Kaili asked extremely confused. "I believe demons are real, but I've never seen any before. It was just a hobby. Second, I was not following you. I was frustrated and went for a walk. It's not my fault I saw what I did."

Shuichi's narrowed his eyes dangerously towards her. "And what, pray tell, did you see?"

Kaili glared back. "You know what I saw. You and a whip killing a monster…demon, I assume?"

"This is not the place to talk about things like this," Shuichi said calmly. "Besides, we are already late for our class." He held his hand out for her to take and she just stared. "Shall we?"

Kaili shook her head in disbelief. "What the hell?" she whined.

Shuichi frowned. "I really wish you would just trust me. I don't mean you any harm. Like I said yesterday, I like you, and I don't want to hurt you." He sighed. "But if you tell anyone, I will make your life a living hell."

Kaili smiled as she took his hand. "I'm already there, Shuichi. Trust me; it can't get much worse than it already is. Oh, and fair warning, I sometimes choose not to show up to school so don't even think about hunting me down. It wouldn't be like I'm avoiding you."

Shuichi frowned when the girl said what she did about her life already being a hell for her, but he shrugged the feeling off. All he knew was that he liked this girl, but he would be damned if he let that cloud his judgment. He realized that they were still holding each other's hand, and he turned away from her and led them to their class just in time to be screamed at by the teacher.

* * *

><p>"I hear you have a boyfriend," Chris teased Kaili when they had lunch.<p>

"He is NOT my boyfriend," Kaili grumbled.

"So what? He could be. You should snag him before someone else does." Chris laughed as he ran away, avoiding some food that Kaili threw at him.

"Asshole," Kaili muttered under her breath.

"I'm hoping you're not talking about me," Shuichi said, sitting down next to Kaili.

She groaned. "Why do you keep seeking me out? What more do we have to talk about?"

Shuichi kept a stern facial expression and looked down at his food. "We can talk about you," he said.

"Yeah right," Kaili said. "I don't talk to anyone here about anything. My only friend is in another country. And to answer your first statement, no I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about my stupid older brother."

"You have a brother?" Shuichi asked.

"Yes," Kaili said. "But that's as much as you're getting from me."

Shuichi nodded. "That's okay. We have plenty of time to talk."

_What does he mean by that?_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, just my OC's

* * *

><p>"How do I get myself into these messes?" Kaili asked herself.<p>

"What's that dear?" her mother asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Nothing, mom. I'm just not feeling well. I don't think I'm going to school tomorrow."

Her mother put down the grocery bags and sighed. "Kaili, I'm really starting to get worried about you. I'm making an appointment for you tomorrow."

"Fine, I don't care."

Kaili left her mother in the kitchen and went upstairs. The first thing she went to was her computer. _Maybe I should write more of my book. Hey, it applies to my life now._

* * *

><p><strong>The mystery boy offered to walk Sadie home. Sadie felt wary about this new stranger and later came across him. She saw him standing over a murdered creature. Before she could run, he discovered her and his threatening voice told her to keep quiet about the events she had seen.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Maybe I should start sending this to J. Maybe with a warning about how if I disappear, my story is similar to Sadie's. Jeez, how could I ever think this would be cool? How did I get myself in this mess? How-? <em>A sound at her window broke her from her thoughts. She turned her head to her window and saw Shuichi standing at her window. _Wait, standing?_

Kaili closed her story/new secret journal and went over to the window to see Shuichi standing on a vine. Sighing in defeat, Kaili opened her window to let Shuichi in. "Well, I don't think I have to worry about your threat. If you do stuff like this, my neighbors will find out way before I say anything."

Shuichi gave a slight smile and jumped in through her window. The vine disappeared. "What do you want?" Kaili growled.

"Like I said, I want to talk."

"Well, I don't. Please just leave. I'm not in the mood for this." Kaili walked away from Shuichi and back to her computer and started working on an assignment she had missed.

Shuichi just watched her with concern. She seemed upset, but the fact that even though she asked him to leave and wasn't chasing him off made it seem as if she was upset about something else. He walked over to her.

"I don't like people who hover," Kaili said flatly. "If you're not going to leave, at least give me my space." Kaili was surprised she was talking to a demon like that as if she could trust him, but was even more surprised that he complied. He went over to sit on her bed.

Shuichi looked around the room and saw some of Kaili's books about demons and whatnot. He smiled remembering the day they first met. He honestly hadn't meant to scare her the way he did, but he was still in the mindset for battle when he found her. _Maybe I should just explain myself to her, _he thought to himself. She did tell him that she hated when people acted fake.

"I'm sorry that I scared you the other day," Shuichi said. Kaili paused in her work but didn't look up from her schoolbooks. He continued, "I kind of have another side to me, a darker one, and when I am in battle I usually rely on that part of me. I am a demon, a fox demon, and I use plants as weapons, but after years of living in Demon World as a thief, I was killed and found myself in Human World. I fused with an unborn child and was born to my mother who I love very much. I do not wish to cause her any distress and that is why I asked you not to tell anyone."

Kaili finally spoke up. "Why tell me any of this? Are you planning on taking care of me or something?" She sounded depressed.

Shuichi shook his head. "I meant what I said. I like you and I don't wish to hurt you. When I said I would make your life a living hell, I was just hoping that would be incentive to keep my secret. I will not harm you in any way. You can do whatever you want with my secret, but I ask that you keep it. I know you don't owe me anything. You just met me and I haven't done anything to earn your trust. I only hope that we can be friends."

Kaili still stared at the schoolbooks before sighing. "Well, I guess since you decided to be honest with me, I should return the favor," she said with her voice sounding as cold as Shuichi's did the other day. She took a book out from her desk drawer and opened it. Inside there were photographs of her as a child with her mother, father, and brother.

"We used to be a normal, happy family," she said handing Shuichi the book. He started looking through the pictures. "He was the only person I looked up to. He gave me some of my first books on demons as a way to irritate my mother, and taught me a lot of things about how to take care of and defend myself. But he got this job and met some girl and just walked out and left us. I could tell something was wrong because he was acting overly nice even when he broke promises to me and Chris. After he left, I talked to my mom about changing my name because my father named me and she agreed. Mom got a job where we had to move around a lot. I lost contact with all my friends except for one and she lives in a different time zone. I hate being around people and that's why I fake being sick all the time…to avoid dealing with others who will eventually let you down."

Kaili didn't know why she told him. She's never told anyone. Chris had figured it out, but he would never understand why she did it. Now she just told a complete stranger, who she had seen kill a demon and who threatened her, absolutely everything.

"Not all humans are like that," he said after a few minutes of contemplating. "If they were, I would have left years ago when my powers returned to me."

"Why didn't you?" Kaili asked.

"Because I grew to love the woman who 'raised' me as my mother and I couldn't leave her to mourn her son walking out on her."

Kaili shook her head and smiled as tears fell from her eyes. "I'm glad you didn't walk out on her."

"Me too."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters. Just my OC's.

* * *

><p>"Kaili, it's time to get ready for school," Kaili's mother called to wake her up. Kaili had already been up working on her storysecret journal. She didn't know why but she felt better confiding in the demon the day before and was actually looking forward to going to school…hence the reason she was up early.

Chris walked by her room and saw her typing at the computer. She was dressed and ready for school. All that was left was breakfast.

"Wow, going to school three days in a row. That's new for you, Kathalina," he teased as he tossed his football to her. She caught it and threw it hard at his head. "OW! What was that for?"

Kaili turned to him and glared. She calmly, yet angrily said, "I thought I told you never to call me that again. My name is Kaili. Get over it. Who cares about that man naming me? If you call me that again-"

"You'll what?" Silence followed his question. Then their mother called them down for breakfast. The two continued to glare at each other.

Kaili broke the silence. "Get out of my room," she growled in a hushed tone.

"Gladly," Chris spat bitterly. He left the room and Kaili slammed the door shut.

"Well, that's not a good way to start out your morning," a voice said. Kaili turned to her window and saw Shuichi standing at her window again. He came inside and the plant he used to get up there disappeared.

Kaili chuckled bitterly. "You know, you could knock on the front door like a normal person instead of risking someone finding out your secret _other _than me."

Shuichi smiled. "But where's the fun in that?"

Kaili really laughed this time. "You're crazy, you know that?" she whispered. "My mother and brother are going to hear you and want to know how you got in here."

"We'll worry about that when we get there," Shuichi said. "Unless you want me to go to the front door and then explain to your mother that you made a new friend." He made a fake innocent face and Kaili had to fight herself not to laugh.

Kaili shook her head. "Stop trying to make me laugh," she said.

"But you're in a better mood, right?" he asked hopefully. Kaili nodded. "Good."

"So what are you doing here?" Kaili asked.

"Making sure you were getting ready for school. I didn't know if you planned on coming."

Kaili rolled her eyes. "So am I going to have to expect you every morning now?"

"Only the days where I want to see you," Shuichi teased. Kaili laughed and shook her head again and then looked away wondering what he meant by that. Shuichi saw that she was confused and continued, "So in short, yes, you will be seeing me every morning."

Kaili blushed at the insinuation and then thought she'd tease him back. "Oh, not every day," she said slyly. Shuichi tilted his head in confusion. Kaili chuckled at his expression. "Not the weekends," she elaborated.

Shuichi smirked. "I said that I would be here on the days I wanted to see you. That includes weekends."

Kaili scoffed. "So I have my first official stalker now, huh? And it's a demon that I can't stand."

Shuichi went directly behind her causing her to stiffen and whispered in her ear, "Now if you couldn't stand me, you would have not only blown my secret by now, but kept your own to yourself."

His breath tickled her ear and she whispered back, "Maybe, maybe not."

They heard footsteps and Shuichi moved away from Kaili, but couldn't get out of the room quick enough before her mother walked in.

"Kaili, I called you down for breakfast-" Kaili's mother stopped mid-sentence when she saw the boy standing in her room. "Kaili, what is the meaning of this?"

Kaili looked at Shuichi in sheer panic. Shuichi didn't seem fazed by the situation.

"Good morning, ma'am. My name is Shuichi and I go to school with Kaili. I just came to see if she was feeling all right from the other day."

"Then why didn't you use the front door," her mother asked, not amused by the boy's polite manner.

"Um, he did," Kaili cut in. "Earlier this morning, before you woke up and we've been talking since then. I'm sorry I didn't let you know that we had company."

Her mother seemed to buy this and smiled. "Well then, I'm glad you made a new friend. Shuichi, we would be honored if you stayed for breakfast. I'll drive you three to school after."

"Thank you," Shuichi said. "I appreciate that."

"Okay, you two, hurry down." With that, her mother left the room to set another place at the table.

"Well, that solved that problem," Shuichi stated.

"I _cannot _believe I just lied for you," Kaili said. "I hate lying and I hate people who lie and now I'm one of them."

Shuichi hugged her to console her, but she still stiffened. "You need to relax. I'm not going to hurt you." Kaili relaxed in his hold. "As for lying for me, you aren't doing it to be malicious. I asked you not to say anything. Just look at it as helping out a friend."

"Yeah, sure," Kaili muttered. "If we can even call ourselves friends."

Shuichi frowned and then said, "I consider you one." Kaili turned in his hold and looked up at him in shock. Shuichi smiled. "Don't be so surprised. I don't have many friends."

"Oh yeah?" Kaili scoffed. "What about the girls at school?"

Shuichi shook his head. "They made a fan-club, but that doesn't mean that they are friends of mine. Remember, I am new here too."

"Do you have friends from your old hometown?" Kaili asked.

"Yes, three…well sort of."

"What do you mean?" Kaili pressed.

"One was a colleague of mine. We stole some magical artifacts together. I was going to use one of them to heal my mother from her illness," he explained.

"Illness?"

"I will tell you about that some other time," he responded. "The other two were sent to get the artifact back. I befriended them and helped them deal with the colleague I mentioned."

Kaili's expression soured.

"I didn't mean it that way," Shuichi defended. "I just made sure that no one got hurt."

Kaili's expression softened and then she said, "We should go get some breakfast before my brother eats it all. Football players, you know? Human garbage disposals."

Shuichi laughed as they left Kaili's room and walked down to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>AN: So in case you didn't notice, I made it so that this story takes place before the Saint Beasts, Dark Tournament, Sensui…everything really. I don't know why I decided to do it, but I guess since I am, this is gonna be a pretty long story. I don't know if I'm going to do exact dialogue from the show, but some lines may slip in since I watch them so often (again, summer + boredom and nothing to do). Anyway, thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters, just my OC's. By the way, I can't think of a good name for Kaili's mother or father and saying that like a million times is getting annoying, at least to me...so if anyone has a suggestion for either, I am all ears. And I know I've been calling Kurama Shuichi a lot, but I plan to introduce his real name soon...just not yet.

* * *

><p>A couple weeks went by and Kaili was starting to get used to Shuichi following her around. At first he was just following her to make sure that she wouldn't get attacked by any demons, since it was obvious she had some form of spiritual awareness. Now it was something more than that. He had grown protective of her and cared about her nearly as much as his own mother.<p>

"So, Shuichi," Kaili said breaking him out of his thoughts, "what are we going to do our project on?"

Shuichi thought for a moment before discussing his ideas for their science project. They had become very close and started working on every group project together. The girls began to get jealous and started spreading terrible rumors about Kaili, but neither she nor Shuichi cared. They were happy spending time together and that was all that mattered. Besides, what could be worse than a girl who believes in demons?

* * *

><p><strong>Sadie and the mystery boy became friends. They shared secrets and concerns, although he would keep certain things from Sadie. Sadie hated that he didn't tell her some of the things about his life, but she knew he was doing it to protect her.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kaili, what are you writing?" Shuichi asked when he reached the library.<p>

She saved and hid it. "Nothing much. Just a diary of sorts."

Shuichi smiled and sat down. "I was thinking we could work on our project elsewhere."

Kaili looked over to him. "What do you mean?"

"You'll see."

* * *

><p>Shuichi led Kaili to the subway, and, after about twenty minutes, they were standing in front on Shuichi's house. Kaili looked over to him. She saw a smile on his face before he looked at her. He held his hand out to her.<p>

"I thought it was about time you came over to my house," he said. Kaili smiled and took his hand.

"It's very nice here, Shuichi," Kaili said. "So peaceful."

"Yes, it is," he responded.

They walked up the steps and Shuichi unlocked the front door.

"Shuichi? Are you home already?" Kaili heard someone ask.

"Yes, mother," he replied. "I brought a friend with me."

A middle-aged woman walked out of the kitchen and smiled. "You must be Kaili. Shuichi has told me so much about you. My name is Shiori."

Kaili blushed and Shuichi smiled at how adorable she looked. He shook his head at the thought. Kaili was just a friend; it had to be that way for her safety.

Kaili bowed to Shiori and said, "It's very nice to meet you too, Shiori-sama."

Shiori laughed and told Kaili, "You don't have to be so formal. Now will you be staying for dinner?"

"Um, I'm not sure," Kaili said. "I have to call my mother first."

"Of course," Shiori replied. "Shuichi will show you where the phone is. I'm sure you two have to work on a project or something, so I will call you when dinner is ready."

* * *

><p>"So what did your mother say?" Shuichi asked.<p>

"She said it was okay, as long as I was home by ten," Kaili said while spacing out.

"Kaili, is something wrong?" Shuichi asked.

"Well, it was something I overheard my brother say in the background," Kaili explained. "He said 'he's coming over later.'"

Shuichi looked confused. "Who's coming over later? And how much later because it's already six."

"I don't know, but when mom told me to be home, she sounded worried and hesitant and now I'm afraid. I think I know who they're talking about and if I'm right, I don't want to go home…not by myself."

Shuichi went over to hug Kaili and comfort her. "I will talk to my mother. Maybe she will allow me to go with you and stay the night."

"But what about my mother?" Kaili asked. "I can't ask her now because she'll say no, and if you show up there, she may not be happy."

"I was planning on taking you home anyway," Shuichi said. "We may have to stretch the truth a little bit, but I'll find a way to stay with you if you need me to."

Kaili smiled and laughed inside her head about how many times she had to "stretch the truth" since she met Shuichi. She was always against lying like her father, but at least this was to protect someone she cared about and not hurt them. In fact, if she told the truth now, that would hurt him. Kaili nodded as she wiped away her tears.

Shuichi smiled. "I'll be right back," he told her. He went downstairs to tell his mother that Kaili's mother said he could spend the night and that they would leave after dinner. Shiori seemed fine with it and trusted her son's word. Kaili was happy that he would be going with her.

* * *

><p>They reached her house around nine o'clock, and Kaili's mother and brother looked surprised to see her, especially with Shuichi.<p>

Kaili tried to look past the uneasiness in the room and said, "Hey, mom, Shuichi and I have to work on a science project tonight and I was wondering if he could spend the night in guest room and-"

It wasn't until Kaili walked into the family room with Shuichi that she understood her mother's and brother's unease.

"Oh, Kathalina," he said. "It's good to see you again."

He smiled at her, but she just looked shocked. _Dad? _Before anyone in the room knew it, she stormed upstairs and slammed her door shut.

Shuichi looked up the stairs. He was concerned about Kaili.

"I guess I'll be sleeping on the couch tonight seeing as you now have company," the man said. Shuichi glared at him and he noticed.

Shuichi turned to go upstairs before Chris said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. That girl's a bitch when she gets upset."

"Christopher!" Kaili's mother exclaimed. "You watch your mouth. Your sister has every right to be upset and I'm sure she wouldn't want to talk to you, me, or your father. However, she may want her friend so don't you dare speak to him that way."

Shuichi smiled at Kaili's mother before returning a glare to Chris. The two boys had not been getting along well since Chris always seemed to torment Kaili and cause her distress.

* * *

><p>Shuichi continued up the stairs and knocked on Kaili's door. He heard a muffled "go away" before he entered. Kaili was hiding in her pillow and Shuichi could hear muffled sobs. His chest tightened knowing that Kaili was in so much pain. He shut the door and sat down on her bed. Rubbing her back, he called her name quietly and she grabbed onto him and held him tightly.<p>

Shuichi readjusted their positions so that they were both lying down comfortably. Kaili continued to cry, seeing as she had been holding it inside her for years. She never had someone she could confide in before and now she had a friend who was willing to comfort her.

She started to fall asleep when her mother came into the room. Kaili didn't look up at her, but Shuichi did.

"I was going to say that I prepared the guest room for you," she said, "but I think I can let this slide this one time."

Shuichi nodded and gripped Kaili tighter before closing his eyes as well. Kaili's mother smiled at the two and left the room. They could hear her tell both Chris and Kaili's estranged father to leave the two alone and that they had fallen asleep in Kaili's room. Shuichi frowned when he heard Chris make unintelligent jokes while Kaili frowned hearing her father's distrust in a boy staying with his only daughter, the one he abandoned.

She started to cry again and Shuichi wiped her tears away. "Sh," he whispered in her ear. "Everything is going to be all right."

"No," she said shaking her head. "No, it's not. He just walked back in here thinking we'd all accept him again. And mom is letting him. Why?"

"I'm not sure," he answered her honestly. "But just know that you don't have to go through this alone. I won't abandon you."

Kaili closed her eyes as more tears escaped her. "Thank you." And with that, the two teenagers fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters. Just my OC's

* * *

><p>Two weeks went by and Kaili still hadn't spoken to her father. He tried to strike up a conversation with her, but she pretended that he wasn't there. She knew that she was making him feel unwelcomed, but she didn't care.<p>

Sometimes Kaili stayed over Shuichi's house to avoid dealing with the situation at home. Apparently her father and girlfriend had broken up months ago and her mother was planning on letting him stay for a while to try to work on their failed marriage.

Chris was excited to have him back and tormented Kaili every day. He kept calling her by her birth name, as well as their father. He would harass her when she escaped to her room and belittle her. He would lecture her on giving their father a chance and he told her that he actually understood why their father left since the women in the family were so unforgiving.

Kaili's mother was aware of the abuse and had already grounded Chris for a week. She also permitted Kaili to put a lock on her door and stay over Shuichi's house as much as she wanted.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Kaili," Shuichi said when Kaili reached their first class. She looked like she was outside of herself and Shuichi frowned when she didn't respond. He gently touched her shoulder and she jumped. Kaili looked into his eyes.<p>

"I'm sorry, Shuichi," she said. "I didn't sleep well last night."

"What happened?" he asked.

"Chris was born first; that's what happened."

Shuichi growled in his head. "What did he do to you?"

"He…he just spent a few hours screaming outside my door when I told him to leave me alone," she replied. "He just won't let it go. Am I really unforgiving, Shuichi?"

He shook his head. "Of course not, Kaili. You are the most forgiving person I know. You accepted me even after I threatened you, after you saw me kill another demon, and you trust me. You don't know how much that means to me."

After he said that, some more people started filtering into the room and he and Kaili ended their conversation there.

* * *

><p>"Kaili, there is something I have to tell you," Shuichi said at lunch time.<p>

"What is it? I can tell it's been bothering you all day."

He smiled. She knew him so well. "I have an errand to run today…an errand involving my 'other life.' I know you were going to go home, but I'm not sure I want you going back there today. Do you mind spending the night at my home without me?"

"Oh, Shuichi," she whispered. "You really don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine for the night and tomorrow is a day off. How about you come pick me up tomorrow morning? I'll find some way to get through the night."

Shuichi frowned. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, I was planning on going shopping by myself later to get my mind off everything. I will be fine; I promise."

Shuichi still wasn't convinced, but he hoped that everything would work out for the best.

* * *

><p>"Mom, I'm home," Kaili called to her mother.<p>

"Oh, hi Kaili. How was shopping?" she asked her daughter.

"It was okay," Kaili answered. "I bought some new clothes and makeup. Where's Chris?"

"Well…" Just then they heard a door upstairs slam.

Chris came down the stairs and he was very angry to the point where Kaili was afraid of him.

"Well, I hope you're happy," he snapped at Kaili. "Because of you, mom's sending me to military school."

"I…"

"Chris, do NOT talk to your sister that way. It was not her fault or her decision. You were screaming at her for no reason and harassing her, and I will not tolerate this behavior. I will not let you turn into your father. That is why I am sending you to military school. Your sister should not have to fear coming home to her own home."

"Whatever," he said angrily. "I don't care anymore. Maybe you should send her away instead since she seems to be the only one with a problem against dad."

Kaili's mother was stunned at how her son was behaving. He was never this bad and he used to defend Kaili from everything. Kaili just stood there looking down at the ground, taking his insults.

"Okay," she whispered calling both her mother's and brother's attention to her.

"What?" her mother asked nervously.

"I'll leave," she said. "Shuichi invited me to spend the night at his house again, so I'll go there tonight. I'll figure out what to do from there and be back for my stuff when I figure everything out."

"Kaili, you are not leaving this house," her mother said firmly. "I won't allow it. You're not even old enough to drive let alone move out."

"Just let her do what she wants," Chris spat. "It's obvious that she hasn't wanted to have anything to do with this family for a long time. Let her leave. We don't need her."

Kaili frowned and went up to her room. Her mother glared at Chris but went after her instead of scolding her son. She would take care of him later.

Before she entered the room, she heard Kaili talking into her phone. "Shuichi? Yeah, I'm fine. I know you're busy, but I really need to get out of here now. I didn't know if you were done with your errand…oh, you are? That was quick. Yeah, I'm just going to pack a few things. Just come in through the front door."

Kaili's mother was hurt, but she understood why her daughter needed to get away. She would work on her son and maybe talk to her ex-husband. Perhaps the best thing for Kaili right now was to escape the madness. She walked into the room to see Kaili diligently packing.

Kaili spoke before her mother could. "I'm sorry, but Chris will hate me more if you send him away. I hold nothing against you and I'll come visit or we can meet somewhere, but I can't stay here. And Shuichi's mother did say it's okay if I stay for an extended period of time. Maybe Chris will get over it, maybe not, but I can't stay."

"I understand, Kaili. I'll go wait for Shuichi to get here."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Shuichi," Kaili said when Shuichi came into her room.<p>

"Hey," he whispered. He went over to hug Kaili. "Your mother told me what happened and the things your brother said." Kaili paused in her packing. "I'd be happy if you stayed with us. I already spoke to my mother and she's fine with it as well."

"Thanks," she said hoarsely. "I really do appreciate this."

"It's not a problem," Shuichi responded. "But would you mind if we stopped off somewhere first? I left one of my friends that I told you about after our 'errand' and I just want to check on him before we go back home."

"Sure, Shuichi," Kaili said. "I'd love to meet your friends."

* * *

><p>Shuichi brought Kaili to Kuwabara's house and left her with Botan and Keiko to go check on Yusuke. Yusuke wasn't awake yet, but that didn't matter since his school would be closed for the next few days. Shuichi told Botan that Kaili knew about demons and that she didn't have to hide anything from her; so while Keiko was preparing a snack for everyone, Botan was filling Kaili in on the mission and what happened.<p>

"And they were all so brave," Botan ranted. "I wish I could have seen Yusuke fight Suzaku myself, but Keiko and I were under attack at Yusuke's school. Both Yusuke and Kuwabara exhausted their energy so Hiei and Kurama carried them back."

"I'm sorry," Kaili interrupted. "Who and who?"

"Well, you haven't met Hiei, but you know Kurama," Botan said in confusion. "Oh, I get it. You only know his human name."

"Whose human name?" Kaili asked before it sunk in. "Oh, you mean Shuichi."

"Yeah, his demon name is Kurama. I thought he told you."

"Well, he told me he was a demon, but not that he had a different name," Kaili answered honestly. "But if he had, I would have really gotten confused."

"Yes, but maybe I should have told you," Kurama said coming down the stairs.

"That's fine," Kaili said. "You can go by Kurama, but I'm still going to call you Shuichi."

He smiled and suggested that they leave. It was getting late and he didn't want his mother to worry. Besides, Yusuke would probably be out for a few days and he had Kaili to think of right now. She needed his attention and support right now and over the next few days, he would have to keep her busy. Their school was going on break the next day and they would be out of school for four days.

* * *

><p>"So, Shuichi," Shiori called to her son who was about to go to bed for the night, "what are you and Kaili going to do tomorrow?"<p>

He thought for a second before answering. "I'm not sure yet, mother. All I know is that I want to keep her mind off of everything going on in her life. She needs a distraction right now."

"I agree," Shiori said. "Goodnight, Shuichi."

"Goodnight, mother."

* * *

><p>AN: So Kaili is staying with Shuichi's, or should I say Kurama now, house and the whole Saint Beast thing has now occurred. Since Kaili will be staying with Shuichi, she will probably be involved in Spirit World affairs a little more. Yay. And in the next chapter, enter Hiei.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters. Just the OC's

* * *

><p>Kaili woke up late the next day. She hadn't been sleeping much at home and she needed to play catch up. She looked around the room and remembered that she was in Shuichi's guest room. She did not want to get up because she felt so comfortable, so safe; however, she wanted to get her day started. Kaili searched through her bags for one of the outfits she bought the day before.<p>

She picked out a red tank top with a black miniskirt. She also decided to wear the pendant that Shuichi had gotten her for her birthday before this whole mess had started. She put on some lip gloss and faint eye shadow and went downstairs.

"Good morning, Kaili," Shiori greeted. "You look very pretty today."

"Thank you, Shiori-san," Kaili responded with a smile. It amazed her how much being away from her home for only a night could make her feel so much better.

A few minutes later, Shuichi came into the kitchen for breakfast. He saw Kaili and smiled. "Good morning, Kaili. I trust you slept well?"

"Yes, Shuichi, I did," Kaili answered. "And you?" she asked as Shiori left the room to answer the phone.

"Honestly," he began, "I've been very worried about you and I too had not been sleeping well, but knowing that you were here and safe made it easier for me to sleep."

"Wow," Kaili said making sure her surprise was evident. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were starting to learn to tell the truth."

"Only with you," he replied before his mother came back into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Shiori had left for work.<p>

"Hey, Shuichi?"

"Yes, Kaili?"

"You never told me about your mom's illness, and I know I asked over a month ago," Kaili stated.

Shuichi sighed. "The doctors didn't know what was causing her illness," he explained. "She was in the hospital for a long time and I stayed with her boyfriend and his son during that time. They said that she wasn't going to live and I grew worried."

Kaili looked at Shuichi. He was obviously distraught and Kaili thought about how she would have handled it if her mother was in the hospital.

"There was no other way," he continued. "I had to do something. So when two demons, one who I had met before, showed up out of nowhere and asked for my help to steal these three magical artifacts, I went with them. One of the artifacts allowed the holder one wish in exchange for their life. I wanted my mother to be live and be happy, so I planned on using it to cure her of her illness."

Kaili gasped. "But that would have meant-"

"Would have," he stopped her. "But Yusuke, one of the guys I was helping yesterday, got involved and was willing to sacrifice his life. Somehow, we were both spared and my mother was healed. It was more than I could have asked for and I'm glad it worked out this way."

Kaili hugged him. "I am too," she whispered. Shuichi smiled and hugged her back.

* * *

><p>"So where are we going?" Kaili asked as she and Shuichi explored the streets of his town. He smiled at how happy she was.<p>

"I was thinking we could go for a walk in the park," he said. "It's very beautiful at this time of year."

"I'm sure it's beautiful during every time of the year."

The two walked side by side as they walked deeper into the park. At one point, Kaili nearly tripped and Shuichi caught her. Their eyes met for a moment and Kaili averted her eyes and blushed, muttering a quick "thank you." Shuichi chuckled and they continued their walk with him holding her hand.

Shuichi stopped walking and Kaili followed suit.

"Shuichi, is something wrong?" Kaili asked.

"No, there's nothing wrong," he answered her.

"You shouldn't lie, fox," they heard another voice say.

Before Kaili knew it, there was a guy dressed in black standing in front of them. Kaili grew nervous and move closer to Shuichi. Shuichi smiled at the character and said, "Why hello, Hiei. I didn't realize that you frequented this park as well."

"Hn. What are you doing with that human girl?" His voice gave Kaili chills, the same feeling of fear that she had when she first saw Shuichi kill that demon.

"This 'human girl' is my friend," Shuichi answered. "Her name is Kaili. She is staying with me for the time being."

"Why do you choose now to be honest?" she muttered under her breath.

"Don't worry about Hiei, Kaili," Shuichi said. "He is the colleague that I mentioned before. I met him a few years ago."

"Oh," Kaili said, still not convinced that this guy didn't want to hurt her.

"Hn. What are you doing here, anyway?" Hiei asked. "Shouldn't you be babysitting the detective and his fool?"

"Kuwabara hasn't called yet," Shuichi replied. "He said he'd call when Yusuke woke up. What are you doing here, Hiei?"

"What do you think?" he spat. "I'm being forced to stay here in case I'm needed for another mission. Unlike you, I'd rather be in Demon World."

"Demon World?"

"Hn. You don't even know that much? Pathetic. Anyway, I'm leaving now."

"Remember not to cause any trouble," Shuichi called out as Hiei flitted away.

* * *

><p>"So that was your colleague?" Kaili asked after they sat down to eat at a restaurant.<p>

"Well, I call him my friend, but he would never accept that gesture, so yes," he answered.

"How did you meet?"

Shuichi frowned. He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell her, but he didn't want to lie either. She deserved better than that.

"You see, I had a friend when I was younger who had spiritual awareness. She could see demons and ghosts. One night she witnessed me take out a demon that was causing havoc in this world and later got herself kidnapped by another, more powerful demon." He looked at Kaili to gage her reaction. She was listening intently. "Hiei and I met because the demon who had kidnapped my friend also kidnapped his sister, or so he thought. We ended up taking it down together. And that's how we met."

Kaili remained silent for a short time, taking in what she had just heard. After the waiter took their orders, she finally spoke up.

"That's why you were so intent on walking me home that first day, isn't it? Because of this spiritual awareness thing?" Shuichi nodded and Kaili smiled. "You seemed to not want to tell me any of this. Why?"

Shuichi sighed. "I was worried that if I told you, that it would remind you of how we first met and you wouldn't want to continue being my friend with all the danger that surrounds me."

Kaili took his hand and said, "That wouldn't happen. Is that what happened to you other friend?"

"No," he answered. "I used one of my plants to erase her memory of me being her friend and all of the danger. We never spoke again after that. I refused to make any friends after that and after my mother got out of the hospital we moved here, closer to her boyfriend, so I didn't have the chance until I met you."

"That might be one of the nicest things I have ever heard," Kaili stated seriously. "I'm glad I'm getting to know the real you, Shuichi."

Shuichi smiled. They talked some more before their food came and then ate in a comfortable silence where the kept looking to the other and smiled. It was as if they were exchanging thoughts. It was the first peaceful moment that they had had in a long time.

* * *

><p>AN: So Kaili is learning more about Shuichi. Next chapter will be when Yusuke wakes up after the fight with Suzaku. It's gonna be interesting...maybe...I don't know. You be the judges :)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters, only my OC's. I also don't own the song Mandolin Rain sung by Bruce Hornsby.

I've never written a song-fic before, nor do I really like them, but this song was stuck in my head all day and I thought it kinda fit, so I tried. Let me know how you like it because I get songs stuck in my head like every day, so I might do something like this again in the future.

* * *

><p>After Kaili and Shuichi returned home, Kaili checked her e-mail and found that her friend, J, had responded to her chapters.<p>

**K,**

**I am loving your story, but I've gotta know. Why doesn't the "mystery boy" have a name yet? I can't wait to read more.**

**J**

Kaili smiled before responding.

**J,**

**I'd love to tell you, but that's my secret. Anyway, I'm glad you like it. I'll send you more soon.**

**K**

Kaili would have written more at that minute but it was getting late and she was tired. The next day, she and Shuichi were going back to Kuwabara's house to see how Yusuke was doing after such an intense battle.

* * *

><p>The next day came quickly and Kaili woke up early and got dressed. She and Shuichi were out of the house before Shiori even woke up. They left a note on the kitchen table and went on their merry way.<p>

Kaili again remained with Keiko and Botan. She guessed that it was because they didn't want Keiko to worry about Yusuke too much.

About an hour after Shuichi went upstairs, the three girls heard someone whose voice Kaili didn't recognize. He was screaming about something so the girls went to check.

Upon opening the door, Kaili saw a guy in the bed looking dumbfounded and confused, another guy cracking up, and Shuichi trying not to laugh.

"I'm sorry, Yusuke, but he insisted," Shuichi said.

"You two are so lucky that I just woke up and that there are girls present or I would so totally kick both your asses right now."

Kaili looked to Shuichi who gave her a look meant to feign innocence. She shook her head at her friend's antics.

"Boys," Botan muttered. Keiko nodded her agreement and Kaili couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

><p>The six spent the day together until Kuwabara's sister got home. Yusuke was about to walk Keiko home when Shuichi suggested they all go to a carnival that wasn't too far away. Kuwabara begged his sister for some cash and she gave him enough for food and rides. Botan said that she couldn't because she had to go discuss something with her boss. Keiko's eyes lit up and Yusuke pretended not to notice and nonchalantly accepted the invitation.<p>

"Wow, a carnival," Kaili said as if she were in a trance. "I haven't been to one since I was a little girl."

"I'm glad that you like it, Kaili," Shuichi said. "I was hoping to take you tomorrow for a last day of break sort of thing, but since we were all together, I thought-"

Kaili held her hand up. "You don't have to explain, Shuichi. I'm happy either way."

They were interrupted by Keiko pointing out the tunnel of love to Yusuke who was trying to get out of it, but he couldn't seem to argue with Keiko. Shuichi suggested that he and Kaili join them, for kicks. Kuwabara muttered something about feeling left out as the two couples left him.

"I've never been on one of these before," Kaili admitted.

"Neither have I," Shuichi stated. "I guess this will be a new experience for the both of us."

Shuichi got into one of the boats and then helped Kaili in before they entered the tunnel. At first it was dark, but they saw lights up ahead and heard a song playing.

_The song came and went  
>Like the times that we spent<br>Hanging out in the rain  
>Under the carnival tent<em>

"Oh, I love this song," Kaili said.

"Really, I've never heard it before," Shuichi replied.

Kaili smiled. "It's really beautiful. Just listen." Shuichi did just that.

_I laughed and she'd smile  
>It would last for a while<br>You don't know what you've got  
>Til you lose it all again<em>

Kurama couldn't help but think about his situation with Kaili. He admitted that he liked her a while ago, but he was afraid to pursue a relationship with her. His life was too complicated, as was hers, and he didn't want to add anymore drama to her already crazy life. He just wanted her to be happy.

_Listen to the mandolin rain  
>Listen to the music on the lake<br>Listen to my heart break  
>Every time she runs away<em>

_Oh, listen to the banjo wind  
>A sad song drifting low<br>Listen to the tears roll  
>Down my face as she turns to go<em>

Kurama sensed both happiness and sadness emanating from Kaili as she snuggled close to him. He took her in his arms and rested his head on hers, just thinking. He couldn't stop thinking.

_A cool evening dance  
>Listening to the bluegrass band takes the chill<br>From the air  
>Til they play the last song<em>

_I'll do my time  
>Keeping you off my mind but there's moments<br>That I find  
>I'm not feeling so strong<em>

The two in the little boat stopped listening to the song after this. Kaili began contemplating her true feelings for Shuichi for a short time, definitely not as long as him. She was wondering if she was beginning to fall for him, but she had a fear of relationships. She had nothing to go by except for the relationships she had with her estranged family and how her father had treated her mother. She also didn't have many friends, save Shuichi and J, who she barely spoke to anymore. She didn't want to ruin what they had now because if she did, she wouldn't know what to do.

Likewise, Kurama was thinking about what would happen if he decided to be in a relationship with Kaili. Would it put her in more danger? His enemies would be able to use her against him. Would she be happy? She'd probably be waiting for the moment it ended seeing as that's how her parents' relationship had ended. Would he be able to commit? He was a fifteen hundred year old fox demon who had been with his share of women in another life, not that he had been with anyone as a human. Would she accept that much of his past? She seemed to handle a lot of it pretty well, but that was just survival and work, not his personal life. Like he thought earlier, way too complicated for Kaili to have to deal with.

"Hey you two, ride's over," Yusuke said, snapping the two out of their mental tirades. "You guys need a room to finish what you were doing?" he asked suggestively.

"Yusuke, stop being a pervert," Keiko screamed at the bad boy.

Shuichi and Kaili blushed as they got out of the boat while Keiko continued to scold her non-official boyfriend.

"We should go find Kuwabara," Shuichi suggested after regaining his composure.

"I agree," Kaili said; however, she was still blushing profusely.

They found Kuwabara stuffing his face with cotton candy and then spent a few more hours at the carnival before Yusuke walked Keiko home and Kuwabara went his own way.

Kaili and Shuichi walked side by side in silence, rode one the subway in silence, and made it home in silence. Neither wanted to talk about what they were feeling, so they retired to their rooms for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>AN: So yeah, first song-fic, plus an emotional dilemma. Well what do you expect? They're both teenagers (well, sort of...Kurama, not really). I had to make it a cute scene though because like my friends, I am a hopeless romantic, plus I'm a girl, so I can get away with it. :) Thank you to all of those who have reviewed and added this story to their favorites and alerts. Right now, I'm kind of an insomniac because I overdid it on the caffeine, so I am now rambling and typing up a storm at the earliest hours of this morning...if I make a spelling error or grammatical error, let me know so that I can correct it. Thanks.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters. Just my OC's...and the insomnia continues.

* * *

><p>The next day, Kaili and Shuichi didn't do much except work on some school work since the next day they had to go back.<p>

Shiori came home from work and ordered the two teens a pizza because she was going out on a date with her boyfriend. She told them that she would be home late and would see them in the morning.

After they ate, Kaili followed Shuichi into the living room. Shuichi lied down on the couch and motioned for Kaili to join him. He didn't see her blush, which she seemed to have been doing a lot lately.

They surfed through the channels until they gave up and left it on a horror movie. Kaili loved scary movies, but they also…well, scared her. During some of the more gruesome scenes, Kaili hid herself in Shuichi's comforting hold. He noticed and would stroke her back.

"It's not real," he whispered. "If it was, trust me, it would look a lot worse than that."

Kaili giggled at that. "I forgot; you've seen the real stuff for the majority of your life." She thought back to his actual age before asking, "Do you miss your life back then?"

He took in a shaky breath as he had not been prepared for her question. He answered as honestly as he could. "Sometimes. Only when I think about it, and only my old partners."

"Partners?" Kaili questioned.

"Yes, as I said before, I was a thief and in the Makai; it would be foolish to be a thief and not have some type of backup. Many thieves join bands or do business dealings with other thieves. I was the leader of a group. One of my close friends was my right-hand man, but he died on a raid we went on together. Another teammate of mine from much earlier in my life was too ambitious to stay at my right-hand. He kept getting our men killed on complicated raids that I didn't authorize. Let's just say we didn't see eye to eye, and I haven't spoken to him since."

"Wow, that's just…wow," Kaili said. "What about your family?"

He chuckled. "Kitsunes leave their families at a young age. It's nothing like human families. I didn't know my parents like I know Shiori. Perhaps after being alone for so many centuries, I grew to like the bonds that humans share with each other. I've never been loved like I am by my mother."

"What about other kitsunes? And what about girlfriends? Surely you've had at least one special person."

"I was a silver-haired kitsune, pretty close to white in the Makai. Do you remember what we learned in science class about the animal kingdom and albino animals?" He side-stepped the girlfriend comment.

Kaili looked up at him into his eyes. "You mean you were shunned?"

Shuichi shook his head. "Not exactly shunned. It was more like feared. I was very powerful, and ruthless. I made a reputation for myself as a fighter and a thief. Others stayed as far away from me as they could."

"But what about a girlfriend or someone. Someone had to care for you."

Shuichi did not want to answer her, but knew that she would be satisfied until she got one.

"I have been with many women, but not any that I cared for enough to be my girlfriend, so to speak. Like I said, I was a loner. I didn't need anyone."

"You're speaking in past tense," Kaili observed. "Why?"

"Because I intended to return to that life and selfishly decided not to," he answered. "I didn't want to be a loner anymore."

Kaili kissed his cheek and he froze with wide-eyes. "Now you don't have to be," Kaili responded before falling asleep in his arms.

They stayed like that until Shuichi finally snapped out of his daze after a half an hour. The movie was over and it was late. They had to get up early for school the next day.

Kurama effortlessly picked her up and carried her up the stairs to her room. He placed her on the bed and raised the covers to her neck before gently kissing her forehead and whispering "goodnight."

_There is someone special to me and right now that person is you, Kaili._

* * *

><p>AN: So this is a pretty short chapter, but I found it necessary and thought the end was the best place to cut off. Next chapter it's off to school and we get to deal with Kaili's problems this time. The chapter after that, I'm planning on introducing the boys' next mission...rescuing Yukina. Don't know what parts I'm going to include or where I'm going to put Kaili in, but I guess we'll see.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters. Just my OC's and part of the plot. I am going to bed after I post this chapter.

* * *

><p>The next day, Kaili and Shuichi were back at school. The girls were all over Shuichi asking him what he did over break. Kaili couldn't help but giggle because he looked so uncomfortable. When he reached her locker, she whispered, "That's what you get for acting like the perfect gentleman."<p>

Shuichi smiled and teased back. "You know you like the way I act."

"Very true," Kaili replied which shocked Shuichi. "What, I only hate it when someone acts fake to get to others. You actually are a gentleman, so yes, I like the way you act because it's who you are."

"Well, Kaili, is that a confession?" Shuichi asked feigning innocence.

"Maybe, but that you will never know," Kaili said.

"Hey, Kathalina!" they heard Chris shout. Kaili froze in taking her book out of her locker. Shuichi got in front of her and glared at her brother. "Well, if it isn't my sister's perfect boyfriend. Get out of the way and let me talk to my sister."

"No," Shuichi responded. "We have to get to class before we're late."

Chris was about to push Shuichi out of the way and said, "She can be a few minutes late. I want to talk to her."

Kurama was getting irritated with Kaili's brother. He had no right to talk to Kaili right now. Only four days ago had he said Kaili should leave their home for good. He had done nothing but give her grief for weeks and now he wanted to talk to her alone. Kurama would not let that happen. When Chris tried to push him out of the way, Kurama grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. Kaili stared in shock, but said nothing.

"Leave her alone," Shuichi said. "We have a test today," he lied, "and I will not allow you of all people to make her late for it. Understand?"

Chris nodded and Kurama let go of his arm. "You're a freak," Chris said to him while shaking out his arm. "I'll talk to you later," he directed towards Kaili.

She stood there in shock and didn't even notice Shuichi holding his hand out for her to take.

"Kaili? Shall we?" he asked and she snapped out of it and took his hand. They walked to their biology class together. But that wasn't the last she'd see of Chris that day.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to go shopping with Keiko, if that's okay," Kaili said to Shuichi after they left school.<p>

"That's fine," Shuichi replied. "I'm glad that you two became friends; however, she doesn't know anything about demons or Spirit World. Yusuke doesn't want to let her in on any of this yet."

"Don't worry; I won't say anything," Kaili responded. "I just wanted to get a few new outfits for winter. I didn't bring many of my winter clothes with me when I packed."

"Do you need any extra money?" he asked.

"No, my mom put some in my account so I'll be fine," Kaili said. "I'm a twenty-first century girl. I can pay for my own clothes."

"Noted," Shuichi teased. "I'll see you later." He kissed her cheek before continuing on his way home. Kaili smiled and touched her cheek. She wondered if Shuichi was beginning to return her feelings for him.

* * *

><p>"I think this would look great on you," Keiko said holding a dress up to Kaili.<p>

"I'm not sure," Kaili responded nervously. "It looks a little…flashy."

"That's the point," Keiko said while giggling. "It totally brings out your eyes." (A/N: I realized that I haven't given a description of Kaili: short brown hair, blue eyes…sorry for the random author note)

"You think?" Kaili asked receiving a nod from Keiko. "Alright then. I'll go try it on."

That's how it went for about an hour, and then the two went to get a quick snack.

"You know, this is the first time I've ever acted girly," Kaili said.

"It helps having someone to act girly with," Keiko joked. "Besides, it happens when you start getting feelings for someone."

Kaili blushed. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh come on," Keiko pressed. "I saw how you and Shuichi were looking at each other at the carnival. You like him, don't you?"

If Kaili wasn't blushing before, she was totally blushing now. "Maybe."

"Oh, I knew it! That's so sweet. He seems like a really nice guy, although I've only met him a handful of times. Yusuke keeps me out of the loop so often, you know?"

Kaili nodded and continued to drink her soda.

"Anyway, it's getting late. I say one more accessory store and then we head home before it gets dark."

* * *

><p>Kaili got off the subway and started walking towards Shuichi's house. It was getting dark and she was becoming paranoid. Ever since the confrontation with Chris, she had the feeling that something bad was going to happen. She was right.<p>

"So this is where your little boyfriend lives," she heard her brother say when she reached the front door.

She turned to face him and saw that he looked angry.

Kaili sighed and said, "Look, Chris, I left just like you wanted me to. Now you don't have to deal with me, so just leave me alone."

"Shut up!" he snapped. "I was trying to make a point, but ever since you left mom and dad have been constantly fighting. It's your fault because you can't handle dad being back so mom is blaming him for the fact that you're here. So here's what's going to happen. You're going to come home now and tell dad that you love him and you're over it, even if I have to drag you home myself. Then you're going to tell your stupid boyfriend that you're not going to see him anymore. I hate his attitude towards me and dad. Now let's go."

He grabbed Kaili's arm hard and turned to leave. Shuichi was blocking his way off the stairs.

"Is there a problem?" he asked while his mother was getting groceries out of the car.

"Yeah, there's a problem," Chris said. "You and my bitch sister."

Kurama refrained from punching the boy in the face, especially since his mother was watching.

"Let her go," he said darkly.

"Not a chance," Chris spat back. "We're going home now and if you know what's good for you, you'll let us leave now."

"Shuichi, is something wrong?" Shiori asked.

"No, mother," he lied. "There's just a misunderstanding. This is Kaili's older brother, Chris, and he's trying to take Kaili home even though it's clear she is staying here tonight."

"Oh, well, Kaili, would you like to help me with the groceries while Shuichi talks with your brother?"

Kaili nodded and followed Shiori to the car. She took a few grocery bags and went inside the house with Shiori. She stayed close to her until she was inside. Shiori told her to go upstairs and lock her door. They would let her know when Chris was gone.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, Shuichi knocked on her door. Kaili opened it and ran into him. She had been crying.<p>

"I called your mother," he said. "I told her we're thinking of getting a restraining order on him. Mother's idea." Kaili nodded. "Are you okay?" She shook her head "no."

"He really scared me today," she whispered. "I mean, we've always fought. He has always been on dad's side for some reason, but he has never acted like that." Kaili just stayed in Shuichi's arms for a few minutes before continuing. "We got along when we were just children. He protected me from the bullies on the playground. He defended me from the mean girls at school. He helped me with my homework when I couldn't figure it out myself. Then when dad left and I decided to change my name, he got angry…like really angry. He had to go to anger management classes for a long time and he seemed to do better."

"How did they determine that?" Shuichi asked sarcastically.

"He stopped using me as a punching bag," Kaili responded. Shuichi's eyes widened with shock. How could anyone harm their younger sibling? "Anyway, he stopped the classes when he started handling his anger better. He joined the football team to get out any unreleased anger…not because he has any skills whatsoever. He sort of got a doctor's note to be on some type of sports team. I never got why he defended dad so much, but when he said mom and I were unforgiving…he left us, Shuichi…left. He didn't even say goodbye when he left. He didn't even try to ask the courts for visitation. I read the paperwork. I know."

"How did you get the paperwork?"

"I snuck into mom's room while she was at work and the babysitter was busy dealing with Chris. I told Chris and he told me I was lying and then pushed me into the wall and walked away. He hadn't ever touched me since then until tonight and if you hadn't shown up when you did, I don't even want to think about what he would have done to me."

_Neither do I_, Kurama thought to himself. His mom was right. A restraining order was definitely a good idea. He couldn't imagine hurting someone in such a manor, especially when they are siblings. Kurama always thought siblings were supposed to protect each other. He got that impression from Hiei all those years ago. This whole thing was crazy. All Kurama knew was that he had to protect Kaili at all costs and would keep her brother away from her.

* * *

><p>AN: Yup, so Chris is a jerk, but at least Kaili has a good support system. She has her mother, Shiori, Shuichi, and soon the whole gang will be in on it. But first, it's time to get Yukina away from that other creep (yes, I know his name, but I don't like him). I'll work on the chapter tomorrow. Night all!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week went by with little trouble from Chris. The school had been made aware of the situation and always made sure some adult was looking out for Kaili. Shuichi did a good enough job, though. It made Kaili feel safe knowing that he would protect her if her brother got out of hand. She had never felt this guarded before.<p>

"I have to go to Spirit World tomorrow," Shuichi said Friday night. "Early. I need to speak with someone."

Kaili nodded. "I guess I can't go with you?"

Shuichi smiled knowing that Kaili would want to share in his life, but knew that it would be better if Koenma didn't know that a human knew of Spirit World affairs.

"I would love for you to come, but I'm afraid you can't," he explained. "You see, there are rules about human involvement in Spirit World affairs. Usually the only humans that know of it are those with high spiritual awareness that get attacked by demons or those that they hire, like Yusuke, to fight against demons."

That confused Kaili. "But, they aren't fighting against you."

"No, they aren't because I'd rather help them protect Human World than cause problems. They have to deal with a lot of strong demons and it's easier to have some demon backup."

"I'm glad you're helping them. What about that guy I met before?"

"You mean, Hiei," Shuichi stated. "He's difficult to explain. Yes, he could care less about this world, but he's on probation now and has to reside here until Koenma feels it's safe to let him go. I think Koenma just wants to keep him nearby for future missions. But Hiei is good, deep down, or else he wouldn't have tried to protect his sister."

"I'm still surprised that he has a sister," Kaili said. "You would think he'd be a little nicer."

Shuichi's expression darkened for a minute. "Yes, well, due to circumstance he never met the girl. He was also a loner in Demon World. Only for a few centuries, but trust me, that's long enough."

"I can't even imagine living one century let alone a few," Kaili said trying to think of how much could happen in that amount of time. She felt Shuichi pull her closer to him.

"Don't even worry about that," Shuichi said. "It's not that big a deal. Anyway, I figured maybe you would want to spend time with your mother or Keiko tomorrow. Or you were talking about a haircut, and Kuwabara's sister works part-time at a salon and I'm sure she'd help you."

"That sounds like a great idea," Kaili said. "Can you bring me over before you go, tomorrow?"

Shuichi nodded and said, "Of course I can. I wouldn't want you going alone, anyway."

* * *

><p>The next day, Kaili and Shuichi went over to Kuwabara's house. Shizuru was fine with cutting the girl's hair, since she was sort of friends with her brother. They heard Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan in the other room talking but they couldn't hear what they were saying.<p>

"They must be watching a movie or something," Shizuru said. "Wanna help me bring them some snacks?"

"Oh, of course, Shizuru-sama," Kaili said bowing.

"Hey, kid, knock off that formal stuff with me," Shizuru said. "Makes me feel old. Just call me Shizuru."

"Okay, Shizuru," Kaili agreed as she helped Shizuru prepare some snacks.

They walked into the room and saw a toddler on the screen giving them orders.

_That must be the guy that Shuichi had to go talk to, _Kaili thought.

He was talking about a girl that was being held captive and Kaili couldn't help but feel bad for the girl. When the toddler said something about torture, Kaili gasped and dropped the tray of food she was carrying which caught the attention of the others in the room.

"Oh, hi sis, what's up?" Kuwabara asked.

"I heard you guys watching your weirdo movie and decided to bring you some snacks," Shizuru answered.

"But we're just watching fuzz," Yusuke said.

"Oh yes, we find it relaxing," Botan lied.

"So I must have imagined the toddler giving you orders?" Shizuru asked. Kaili was still stunned into silence.

"Kids today and there wild imaginations," Yusuke tried.

"Give it up, Yusuke," Botan relented. "Spiritual awareness must run in the Kuwabara family.

"Anyway, we need money for the bus," Kuwabara stated. Shizuru rolled her eyes and gave him some money before he bolted out the door.

Kaili was brought back to reality by Botan saying they should finish watching the movie. Closer to the end of the explanation, the toddler, who Botan said was Prince Koenma, ruler of the Spirit World, said that the girl was Hiei's sister.

Botan and Yusuke went after Kuwabara and Kaili helped Shizuru clean up the mess she made.

"My heart goes out to that girl," Shizuru said trying to strike up conversation.

"Mine too," Kaili stated. "I can't believe that she's Hiei's sister."

"Who's he?" Shizuru asked.

"A demon I met last weekend while walking in the park with Shuichi. They knew each other and Shuichi told me he had a sister."

"Well, with Yusuke and my brother on the job, she should be fine. Hell, she'll probably stay with us tonight or something. Hey, did you need a ride somewhere? I notice you keep eyeing the clock. I can take you if you want."

Kaili smiled. "That would be great. I didn't have to be somewhere but I do want to go somewhere before I go back to Shuichi's house."

"Sure, kid. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Kaili knocked on the front door and was relieved when her mother answered the door.<p>

"Kaili? Oh, I am so glad to see you," she said hugging her daughter. Kaili hugged her back. She knew none of this was her mother's fault.

"Hey, mom," Kaili said. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to spend some time out together. Also, is it okay if I pick up some things?"

She noticed her mother's hesitation, but followed her to her room anyway. Kaili noticed that there was a lock on her door that her mother had a key for.

"Mom, why is my room locked?"

Her mother sighed. "You're brother had one of his episodes when I told him that I was helping you file a restraining order against him and tried to trash your room. Your father stopped him from causing too much damage."

She let Kaili into the room and Kaili saw that some of her decorations were broken, some clothes were slightly ripped and thrown on the floor, and that some of the pages out of some of her books were ripped out of them. Kaili went to go put the pages back into the books. She would have to tape them later.

"I can't believe he did all of this," Kaili said.

"Neither can I, which is why we're starting the anger management sessions again. Your father took him there and that's why they aren't home right now."

"I'm sorry I caused so much trouble," Kaili said.

"Your father and I don't blame you and the fight that Chris mentioned was because I let you go, but he understood the reasons behind it after we spoke some more. He knows Chris is out of hand right now."

"Chris said something about us not being forgiving enough. Mom, what happened? Like what really happened?"

"Well, I know the paperwork you found, Kaili. And you were right that your father didn't fight for you, but he didn't fight because I did a lot of travelling in my job. You would have been placed in his care and he didn't want you to have to deal with his new girlfriend or being separated from me. Chris asked me and I told him that. He never told me you knew until recently, so I let it go. Your father and I had some issues before he decided to cheat and we were working on them. I held no ill will against your father, but I was afraid to tell you anything because I worried you'd have anger problems like Chris. Your father stopped communicating with you because he was afraid of what you would think of him, but he kept in contact with Chris, with my permission. I didn't realize how many problems it would cause."

Kaili sat quietly for a few minutes taking in the new information. She still disagreed with her father, but thought maybe she could work something out with him later. He did stop Chris for destroying her room. Maybe she would ask Shuichi if he would go with her and her father somewhere. She always felt more comfortable with him around and she knew he wouldn't mind.

* * *

><p>She returned to his house without worrying about Chris seeing as he was still at his session when she left the house. Kaili saw Shuichi resting on the couch. Figuring he had a long day, she decided not to wake him.<p>

"I know you're there, Kaili," he said.

Kaili started laughing. "And all that time I thought you were asleep." She walked over to him and they stared at each other. "How was your chat with Koenma?"

"How did you-?"

"Botan told me when I saw the video where Koenma was giving orders for their mission today."

"So you know about it," Shuichi clarified. Kaili nodded. "Well, then you'll be happy to know that Yukina is safe and is staying with Kuwabara and his sister. We are going to help her get back to her village tomorrow."

"Can I go?" Kaili asked. "I really want to meet her. She's Hiei's sister, right?"

"Yes, but he doesn't want her to know," Shuichi explained. "Not now at least, so just don't-"

"Say anything. I got it," Kaili said sarcastically.

Shuichi laughed and suggested they go to bed. Kaili reasoned that she could talk to him tomorrow about spending time with her father.

* * *

><p>AN: So Yukina has been saved and I'll be getting to the Dark Tournament soon. Sorry that I'm not including the whole story in here, but we all pretty much know the actual storyline. Also, thank you to deaddog1991 for pointing something out that I had forgotten. Kurama had avoided Maya because the more time you spend with a spiritually aware person, the more their powers develop so that wouldn't be a reason for him to follow her around. I did eventually plan on her powers developing more like during the Sensui arc, but I had totally forgotten about that part of the manga. So I'm just going to go with that being an excuse for him to follow Kaili around, even though it was more because he was interested in her. If the excuse ever gets brought up again, I'll make sure someone else mentions that it would have been counterproductive. So yeah, on with the story :)


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters or the plot. Just my OC

* * *

><p>A few months went by and Kaili still didn't try to see her father at all, although she did bounce the idea off Shuichi, and he told her he would go with her if she wanted him to.<p>

Kaili and Keiko started hanging out more and even Botan went with them on some of their shopping excursions.

"You're making a mistake, fox." Kurama was called out of his thoughts by the fire demon standing in his window.

"What are you talking about, Hiei?" Kurama asked.

"The girl. You're making a mistake by dragging her into all of this," Hiei explained. "Do you want history to repeat itself?"

Kurama frowned and turned away from Hiei. "She is the first person to accept me for my true self, Hiei. I refuse to let that go."

"And what about what happened to that other friend of yours? Do you want the same thing to happen to her?"

"It won't," Kurama convinced himself. "I won't let it happen."

"Hn. You're a fool," Hiei said before leaving Kurama to himself.

_I know he's right, but I'm not ready to give her up yet, _he told himself. _But should I continue being friends with her while overlooking her safety? Is it right for me to hide this from her? She always wanted me to be honest with her. Maybe I should just lay it out there and let her decide._

"Shuichi?" Kaili called while knocking on his door. Shuichi went to answer the door. "Are you alright in here? I heard talking."

"I was just talking to Hiei," Shuichi answered honestly. He then frowned and shook his head.

"Something wrong?" Kaili asked.

"Yes," Shuichi said. "I haven't been completely honest with you."

"What do you mean? You told me all of that stuff about your past. How much more honest can you get?"

"Remember when we went to dinner a few months ago during break and you asked me if I was following you around to protect you since you possessed spiritual awareness?"

"Yeah?" Kaili pressed. "What about it?"

"Well, I wasn't honest about that. Well, I sort of was. I convinced myself that that was the reason. The real reason I went home with you that day was because I thought I could become friends with you knowing that you believe in demons and were interested in them, but I put you in danger by doing that."

"I already know, Shuichi," Kaili stopped him. "Botan told me when I told her how we became friends."

Shuichi froze and looked slightly shocked. "She…she did?"

"Yeah, and I know why you didn't want to tell me. You were afraid I'd leave. Shuichi, didn't I promise you that you don't have to be alone anymore? So what if my powers develop further. Then maybe I could actually defend myself from my brother or help you guys on cases."

"So it doesn't bother you?" he asked in disbelief.

"Not at all," Kaili said. "So stop worrying."

Shuichi felt relieved, but Kaili could tell that he still also felt guilty for not telling her. She then realized that maybe he thought he was being selfish. She shook her head at him and then laughed. "You're worse than a little kid and you more than ten times older than me."

"Pardon?" Shuichi choked out.

"You're upset because you think your being selfish," she observed. "Get over it. It's only selfish if you're forcing me to stay your friend and you're not. I'm the one who's being selfish by staying her without doing anything useful for you or your mother."

"That's not true," Shuichi said. "You've been keeping me company as well as helping mother around the house. She's just happy that I have such a good friend."

"Likewise, Shuichi," Kaili said giving him a hug. "Now get over the guilt. We have to study for our finals."

* * *

><p>"Well, this school year ended nicely," Yusuke said.<p>

"Yusuke, you nearly failed all of your classes," Keiko scolded.

"Yeah, but I didn't."

Kaili and Shuichi laughed.

"So what are your plans this summer?" Kuwabara asked.

"Nothing really," Shuichi said.

"Isn't it a little early to be celebrating the end of school?" Kaili asked. "We still have a few more days."

Yusuke shifted his eyes slightly. "Yusuke, don't even think about skipping school," Keiko scolded.

"You said it, not me," Yusuke teased.

"You're such a jerk, Yusuke!" Keiko yelled back at him.

"Eh, whatever. Anyway, Keiko, didn't you say you wanted to go somewhere?"

Keiko's face lit up and she looked to Kaili and winked. Kaili smiled. "Yes, I did say that," Keiko said. "Come on, Yusuke. Let's go before it gets dark out."

"Sure, Keiko."

The couple left Shuichi and Kaili alone.

"So where are they going?" Shuichi asked Kaili.

"On a long overdue date," Kaili answered. "The last few Yusuke has bailed on her…the last one being when you guys went on the mission so that I don't hold against him."

Shuichi smiled. How could this human girl be so upbeat about Spirit World affairs and so accepting of the missions? It was then that he sensed something across town, something big. He suggested that the two of them get home, but never gave a reason as to why. Kaili didn't question him. If there was one thing she learned about Shuichi, it was that he never did anything without thinking it through or for no good reason.

* * *

><p>"Will you be okay by yourself, Kaili?" Shiori asked before leaving to go on her date.<p>

"Yeah, I will be fine. I'm sure Shuichi will be back soon," Kaili replied. "I'm just going to watch some TV."

"Alright, as long as you're sure," Shiori said. This would be the first time that both she and Shuichi wouldn't be home and she worried for the girl's safety. "You remember my cell number, right?"

Kaili nodded and recited the phone number from memory. Shiori smiled at the girl before closing the door and locking it from outside.

Kaili had the TV on but she wasn't watching it at all. Before Shuichi had suggested they return home, she felt something heavy in the air. She couldn't help but wonder where he went and why, but she figured he'd tell her when he got back home. Instead of forcing herself to watch the TV, Kaili decided to go get her laptop and continue with her journal.

Before she went upstairs to her room, she thought she heard something outside, but shrugged it off. A few minutes later, she was back in the living room typing on her computer.

* * *

><p><strong>Sadie was incredibly happy that she was learning more about the mystery boy. His friends became her friends and the two seemed to be growing closer. Sadie still didn't know if she was just creating feelings that just weren't there. Was it a one-sided relationship or did the mystery boy feel the same way she did? Terrified to ask him, Sadie pretended that they were simply friends.<strong>

* * *

><p>Kaili sighed. Yes, after spending so much time with Shuichi, she was beginning to have feelings for him; but she would never tell him unless she knew for sure that he felt the same way. She sent her friend her latest chapter and then headed back upstairs. Kaili didn't know why, but she felt uneasy. It was then she decided to lock the bedroom door and get into bed.<p>

* * *

><p>Hours later Kaili was woken up by a gentle knocking on her door. It took her a few minutes to wake up when whoever was at the door tried to open it.<p>

"Kaili?" Shuichi called into the room. "Are you all right?"

Kaili let out a breath that she didn't realize she had been holding and was thankful that it was only Shuichi. She went to open her door and saw him standing in the doorway looking very confused.

"Why did you lock the door?" he asked.

Kaili gave a faint smile. "I just felt uneasy being alone, I guess. I told your mom I would be fine after her boyfriend called. Guess I was wrong. Sorry I worried you."

Shuichi smiled back and said, "It's fine. I just wish you would have called me. I would have come home right away."

"Yeah, but you obviously had business to attend to so I didn't want to pull you away."

Shuichi frowned. "How do you know it was business?"

Kaili sighed. "I sensed whatever you did before you suggested we come back home. Not a big deal. So what's going on, exactly?"

Shuichi didn't want to tell her, even though he had been planning on it. He didn't know how she would take it, especially when he wasn't taking it that well himself.

"Some men that Yusuke and Kuwabara fought when they went to rescue Yukina extended an invitation to them, Hiei, and myself to participate in a demon tournament held by human crime lords. It's in three months, right before school starts and we have to train in the upcoming months to be ready for it."

"A tournament? Why?" Kaili asked.

Shuichi's expression grew grim. "They faked death for some type of payoff," he explained. "Koenma filled us in on some of those details. He was intrigued by Yusuke's power and decided he wanted to fight him for real. The tournament is called the Dark Tournament. It's held every fifty years and the fights are very gruesome. Few leave the ring alive. Each team is made up of five members."

"Five members, huh? Well, your team would be Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and you. Who's the fifth member?"

"We have three months to figure that out. I just wanted to let you know that I will be training a lot in the next few months and I won't be around all that often."

Kaili frowned but nodded in understanding. "I get it, Shuichi. Just don't hurt yourself too much, okay? I'd hate to have your secret blown now."

Shuichi chuckled. "Don't worry. Training won't harm me. The actual tournament, though…" He never finished his sentence, at least not out loud. _The actual tournament might be just enough to kill me._

He felt a hand on his and looked up at Kaili. She smiled and said, "I have faith in you, Shuichi."

He returned her smiled and replied with a simple, "Thank you."

* * *

><p>AN: So Kaili is slightly starting to act like the tough girl she was in the first few chapters. And yes, she is being stalked now. I bet you'll never guess by who (or you might, who knows?). Now it's time to train for the Dark Tournament. I might do one or two chapters of that before I jump into the Dark Tournament. Also, I just want to warn you about a few things (1) College is starting up next in a week, so I probably won't be updating as often as I would like because I gotta get ready for classes and what not. (2) I have A LOT of OC's with K names so if you ever see a name that doesn't match up, let me know...I keep catching myself typing a different name which is what made me realize how much I use K names. Anyway, thanks for reading :)


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, the characters, the plot...really anything related to the series. I only own my OC's

* * *

><p>A month had gone by since Shuichi told her about the upcoming tournament. Kaili was getting used to covering for him while he was training with Kuwabara and Hiei. Keiko and Kaili hung out a lot since Yusuke had gone somewhere in the mountains to train with someone Kaili didn't know. She made sure not to mention anything to Keiko because Shuichi warned her that Yusuke wasn't planning on telling Keiko yet.<p>

Shiori had recently gotten Kaili a cell phone so that she could get in contact with either her or Shuichi while she was out. Shiori didn't really know why her son wasn't spending time with Kaili when a month ago they had been inseparable, but Kaili never seemed to have a problem with it and even offered to take up a few of Shuichi's daily chores.

Kaili was happy about the new cell phone. She called her mom a few more times a week; however, things were no better at home. The anger management classes hadn't helped Chris one bit. Her father wasn't any better than when he had first gotten there and her mother was starting to give up on him. Kaili supported whatever her mother wanted to do. She was almost thankful that she never asked Shuichi to go meet him somewhere with her.

* * *

><p>"What do you think about this top?" Keiko asked.<p>

"I think Yusuke would be drooling on you," Kaili answered. "Are you sure that's what you want?" The two girls laughed. It was nice to get out every once in a while to just shop.

"You're right," Keiko said. "I should probably go with something a little more conservative."

"So, have you heard from Yusuke?" Kaili questioned. She had to keep up the guise that she had no idea where he was.

"His mother got a letter from him." Kaili gave Keiko a disbelieving look. "Yeah, that's what I said too. Anyway, he says that summer camp is fun. I honestly think he's on another mission with the crazy detective agency."

Botan had told Kaili the story she told Keiko, so Kaili knew what she was talking about. "I'm sure it's fine, Keiko."

"Yeah, I know," she said. "I just wish he would tell me what was going on like he tells the guys. He can trust me."

Kaili put her hand to Keiko's shoulder. "He does trust you, Keiko. He's just a boy. They're all dense."

Keiko smiled. "You're talking about Kurama now, aren't you?"

"I seriously don't get how after so much time, he still doesn't realize I have feelings for him…but I guess I can understand. I don't know if he has feelings for me. I also don't know if I'm ready to take the step past friends or not. The only relationship I have to go by is my mom's and dad's and that one isn't going anywhere."

"So I take it your brother is still a problem?" Keiko asked with concern.

Kaili nodded solemnly. "Yeah, and I can't even go home because of it. But I don't even see it as my home anymore. I haven't told my mom that, though. She'd probably be so upset."

"What happened to the military school thing?" Keiko asked.

"I left to prevent that from happening. He would have hated me more if he had been forced there."

Keiko put her hand on Kaili's. "Don't worry, Kaili. We've all got back on this one."

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>Kaili decided to take a walk at the park. She hadn't felt off all day, like she had recently been feeling. She walked as far as Shuichi had taken her that one time. Turning around she heard some rustling of leaves and looked behind her. No one was there. Kaili started to get that feeling again, but different. When she turned back around she saw Hiei.<p>

"Oh, hi Hiei," she said visibly relaxing.

"Hn. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Just walking," she answered. This was probably the first conversation she was having with this guy. "I'm about to go back, so I'll leave you to your training."

"What are you planning to do?" he asked.

Kaili looked at him, confused as all hell. "I just said I was leaving."

"Not that!" Hiei snapped. "I know you know about me and Yukina. What are you planning to do?"

"Absolutely nothing," Kaili answered honestly. "It's not my place to tell her. Besides, I don't know if I'll ever see her again so when do you think I would tell her?"

"Hn. Whatever." And with that, Hiei left.

"He is such a strange guy," Kaili whispered as she began walking back to the park entrance.

* * *

><p>Kurama had been training with Kuwabara all day. Kuwabara was making subtle improvements, but more needed to be done. It was a good thing that they had two more months to go.<p>

"So, Kurama," Kuwabara called to his friend.

"Yes, Kuwabara?"

"How's it going with that girl, Kaili?" he asked. "Before Urameshi left he kept making all of those jokes about you two. Anything happening there?"

"Not at the moment," Kurama said. _I'd really like to change that, though._

"Bummer. Hey, do you think there's a way to make my Spirit Sword longer without getting dizzy?"

Kurama smiled at his new student. "When there's a will, there's a way."

* * *

><p>Kaili walked down the street to Shuichi's house. His mother's car wasn't there.<p>

_She must be out getting groceries, _Kaili thought as she searched for her key. Shuichi still had another hour of training to go with Kuwabara.

Kaili finally found her key; but the moment she did, she felt off again. She thought that she felt someone standing directly behind her, so she turned only to find her brother.

"Chris," she choked out. Kaili didn't really like being afraid of her brother. They had always been close until he started getting angry all the time.

"Finally, you come home," he spat. "It was getting so tiresome following you around."

_He was stalking me? Oh, that's it!_

"Stalking your sister, Chris? That's an all-time low, even for you."

"Shut up!" Chris yelled. Kaili winced at the sound of his voice. "How dare you stay away from home this long? You've worried mom, upset dad, and pissed me off. What gives you the right to cause so much trouble?"

Kaili nearly started crying, but she had worked hard to get her attitude back and she wasn't backing down now. "No, what gives you the right to treat me the way that you did, the way that you are now? I have a restraining order against you. What are you even doing here? Do you want to go to jail? Then you don't have to worry about mom and dad or where the hell I am. Just leave me alone!"

Kaili realized she shouldn't have said that much when her brother threw a punch at her.

* * *

><p>Kurama was walking home from his and Kuwabara's training. They had gotten done an hour early, mostly because Kuwabara could barely stand when they were done with their spar. Kurama had warned him that he wasn't going to go easy on him.<p>

He stopped at the corner of the street when he heard Kaili's voice say, "Leave me alone!" His eyes widened as he ran around the corner. He arrived right at the moment Chris's fist met Kaili's face.

Kaili saw Shuichi run up and tackle her brother down, somewhat surprising since her brother was a football player. Chris was yelling at Shuichi to get off of him, but Shuichi didn't budge. Instead he punched Chris in his face.

"How dare you-?"

Shuichi cut him off. "No, how dare you hit your sister? She's never done anything to you!"

Kaili knew Shiori would be home soon, so she did her best to get Shuichi away from her brother.

"Shuichi, come on. He's not worth it."

He heard her and reluctantly got off her brother, but not without kicking him in the side first. "Get off our property," Shuichi said darkly. "And don't even think about coming back. If you do, believe me, I will not be afraid to kill you." Kaili shivered. She knew he was serious when he got like that.

"I can't wait to report you for this," Chris said.

Kaili glared at him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," she said bitterly. "You would have to admit that you broke the restrictions of the restraining order. I'd be questioned and I'd explain that Shuichi was defending me."

"You'd turn in your own brother?" he asked angrily.

"Just like you'd punch your own sister. I think it's pretty safe to say that you're not my brother…not the one I remember."

Chris glared at the two before muttering something they couldn't hear and leaving. Kaili unlocked the door and she and Shuichi went in. Her face really hurt from Chris's punch and before she could say anything, Shuichi handed her an ice pack, some pain killers, and a glass of water.

"Thanks," Kaili said softly.

"It's nothing," Shuichi said. He wasn't kidding when he said that sometimes after he battles, he retains some of his aggressiveness.

Kaili went to sit down on the couch and Shuichi followed her. He sat down next to her and seemed to be very close to her.

Kaili chuckled lightheartedly and said, "Shuichi, you don't have to be all protective over me. Chris is gone and I'm fine."

"I know," Shuichi said, "but it shouldn't have happened and I'm not going to let it happen again."

"Don't do anything rash," Kaili pleaded. "I don't want him dead or anything."

"I won't kill him unless he harms you again in any way," Shuichi responded.

Kaili put the ice pack to her face and leaned closer to Shuichi. She kissed his cheek and he instantly went out of killer mode. He put his hand to his cheek and looked at Kaili who had her eyes closed.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"For saving me, again."

Kurama watched her as she fell asleep and wondered what he was going to tell his mother. She wouldn't be happy knowing that Kaili's brother caused her physical harm. Hell, he wasn't happy about it. He gently stroked her arm and tried not to think about what would have happened if he hadn't been done with his and Kuwabara's training.

The he thought about what she said before she fell asleep. Saving her again? He didn't even remember saving her a first time. Yes, he stepped in a few times before when Chris verbally harassed her, but he never considered that "saving her."

_What could she possibly mean by that?_ he wondered as he heard his mother pull into the driveway. Boy, did he have some explaining to do.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, the characters, or the plot. Just my OC's

* * *

><p>To say Shiori was upset was an understatement. After Chris punched Kaili, she made it her job to keep Kaili safe. She started taking Kaili to work with her so that she wouldn't be left home alone, or at least made sure that, if she was going out with Keiko or Botan, they would walk her home.<p>

Kaili told her mother what happened; she wouldn't have been able to keep it a secret. Her mother decided that the best thing to do was to finally send him to military school. Kaili slept soundly at night knowing that her brother was being watched like a hawk 24/7.

Shuichi also felt better about the situation. Chris hadn't bothered Kaili in over a month, nor had Kaili sense him around. Kaili had confessed to him that she had felt like she was being followed, but that she thought she was just being paranoid. It wasn't until that day, after she had sensed Hiei, that she had realized it wasn't just paranoia. She promised that, if she ever felt something like that again, she would tell him.

Kaili knew that Shuichi had been worried about her as during the month after the incident (AKA second month of training) and he would come home earlier to make sure she was alright. But after they found out that he was in military school (thankfully in another country), Shuichi went back to full-time training.

She missed him when he was training, especially when he was so tired when he came home. Kaili understood why he had to do this, but what upset her more is that when she asked to go with him, he flat-out refused. In her mind, if her brother attacked her, how much worse could demons be?

When it came time for the tournament, Shuichi told his mother he was going on a trip with Yusuke and Kuwabara…technically, not a lie. The day he left, Kaili told Shiori that she was planning on spending some time with Kuwabara's older sister, Keiko, and Botan. They would probably take a trip too. Shiori offered to drive Kaili over to the Kuwabara household.

* * *

><p>"Well, isn't this a surprise," Shizuru said to the girl standing in her door. "How've you been, kid?"<p>

"I've been fine," Kaili said. "Do you know what's going on?"

"You mean the reason my baby bro has been coming home looking like he fought in a warzone?" Shizuru asked earning a laugh from Kaili. "Yeah, that stupid tournament. He tried to hide it from me, but the guy has a loud mouth when he's on the phone. So you planning on going?"

Kaili rolled her eyes. "Tch, I wish. Shuichi told me I couldn't go. I called Keiko over here, because even if she doesn't know about all of this, she still deserves to know what Yusuke is doing. She was out with Botan so I figured we'd get her to take us."

"Wow, you're devious," Shizuru observed.

Kaili took a bow. "Thanks, I try my best."

* * *

><p>When Keiko and Botan got there, Kaili asked Botan if she knew where Yusuke was. Botan stared at her in shock. She knew Kaili was aware of the tournament; but under Keiko's watchful gaze, Botan had problems keeping quiet about it.<p>

"I don't know what you're talking about," Botan said in a voice that was anything but convincing. The girls looked at each other and decided to gang up on her.

"Okay, no need to get violent," she said as the girls backed her into a corner.

"We all know that you know Botan," Kaili said. "So spill."

After a few comments made by Shizuru and Keiko and a mini threat from Kaili, Botan told the girls everything they needed to know. Kaili and Shizuru knew the basics, but now they knew where the guys were staying, where the tournament would be held, how long it would be, and most importantly how they could get there.

* * *

><p>The guys arrived to Hanging Neck Island hours later. They had to deal with fighting a bunch of demons on the way there, but they had barely broken a sweat.<p>

When they got to the hotel, the crime lords made sure they were taken care of. Kuwabara didn't like it, nor did he trust anyone and refused to drink anything they gave him. Kurama and Hiei didn't seem bothered, which was interesting for the two demons since one led a secret life and the other trusted no one. Yusuke was unconscious and the masked fighter was as quiet as ever. Kurama went to drink the coffee given to them when he noticed a missing cup. They met two of their opponents for their match the next day.

After exchanging "pleasantries" with their opponents, Kurama retired to his room. He lied down on the bed with his mother and Kaili on his mind. He knew that Kaili knew about the tournament; however, she didn't know where it was, but he couldn't help but worry.

_She was so upset when I told her she couldn't come. But knowing her, she'll find a way. _He smiled. _She always seems to._

_-Fox, stop worrying about her- _Hiei snapped. Kurama nearly laughed at how Hiei was picking up his thoughts. _–Your mind should be on the tournament, not her.-_

It wasn't that easy to stop thinking about her, though. After everything that happened between her and her brother, Kurama never took any type of peace for granted. Secretly he remained on high alert. Kaili never noticed. Kurama shook his head of his thoughts. Hiei was right about one thing; he needed to mentally prepare himself for the first round.

* * *

><p>The next day marked the first day of the Dark Tournament. Botan got the girls to the island safely and they ran into Koenma. He wasn't too happy that the girls were there and slightly glared at Botan. Kaili almost felt bad for forcing her to talk, but not bad enough. She wanted to see Shuichi before he fought, but Koenma handed Botan some tickets and the girls took to the stands.<p>

Shizuru didn't seem fazed by the demons and neither did Botan. Keiko was definitely freaked out. Kaili just looked around in awe.

_So this is what demons look like, _she thought. Kaili then thought back to Shuichi, Hiei, and Yukina. _Well, I guess not all of them._

"Okay, girls," Botan said. "These are our seats. Looks like the round hasn't even started yet."

All of a sudden, an announcer named Koto began to introduce the teams.

"Look, we were right on time," Kaili said dryly.

The demons didn't seem to care about the introductions; well, not until Koto announced the teams that would be fighting. As soon as Team Urameshi was called, many demons started freaking out. Kaili heard them say the word "traitors" a few times, and she knew they were talking about Shuichi and Hiei.

"Well, they're pleasant," Kaili muttered.

"Just be careful what you say, Kaili," Botan said. "We are surrounded by demons and they could-"

"What?" Keiko asked slightly irritated. "They could attack us? Kill us? I think we already knew that before we got here."

"What she said," Shizuru replied.

Botan sighed and took the seat next to Kaili.

"Kaili, why did you have to call me out?" she asked.

"Because I wanted to be here and Shuichi said that I couldn't come, and I'll be damned if someone tries to keep me away."

* * *

><p>The guys were getting ready for the first match in the locker room. Kurama paused in what he was doing, though, when he thought he sensed the girls' energies.<p>

"That's odd," he whispered.

"What's odd, Kurama?" Kuwabara asked while picking up the sleeping Yusuke.

Kurama looked to him and nervously gestured that it was nothing. _Oh, Kaili, please tell me you didn't…_

When they went out to the ring Kurama searched the stadium and he did spot the four girls. He mentally face-palmed knowing full well that Kaili had something to do with this. _Why didn't she just listen to me? It's dangerous for her to be here._

Kuwabara didn't seem to notice; and if Hiei and the masked fighter noticed, they didn't seem to care. He barely paid attention when Kuwabara and Zeru selected the terms of the fight. The fights were to be one-on-one.

The girls watched as the team leader of the opposing team showed his fire power, most likely to prove he was strong. Kaili thought he was just an arrogant ass. She was disgusted by how he attacked the audience just to save face.

Koto asked for the teams to send out their first fighters. Rinku and Kuwabara both stepped into the ring. Rinku started jumping around the ring and kicked Kuwabara in the neck. Kuwabara didn't seem to be making any move, but he used his awareness to figure out where Rinku was moving to and punched him hard on the head. That didn't stop the boy. He kept trying to fight, but Kuwabara kept punching him. Rinku eventually got the drop on him and attempted to break Kuwabara's neck. He was surprised when the technique failed.

Rinku then took out his yo-yos and the fight continued. The fight ended with Rinku and Kuwabara both landing attacks. They both seemed like they were down for the count, but Rinku got back up into the ring.

The girls watched as Kuwabara ran to Yusuke and started yelling something at him.

"I don't think this is the time for him to be yelling at Yusuke," Kaili muttered. "I mean, if he hasn't woken up yet, he's not going to."

Shizuru nodded along with Keiko and Botan.

Kuwabara tried to get back in the ring and would have if Rinku hadn't used the yo-yos to hold him outside of the ring.

The score was one to zero, opposing team in the lead; and the next combatants were about to enter the ring.

A gray-skinned demon entered the ring. Kaili held her breath when she saw who would be fighting next. It was Shuichi.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, so I'm sorry if the fight between Kuwabara and Rinku was rushed, but I assume that we all pretty much know what happens, plus I really wanted to get to Kurama's fight with Roto. Also, this is the last chapter for the day and it'll probably be a slower update. I'm actually watching the episodes as I write it so that I don't make too many mistakes so it's taking me longer to type them. Thanks for your patience.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, the characters, or the plot...just my OC's

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kaili, you okay?" Keiko asked her now pale friend.<p>

"Y-yeah," Kaili replied. "I'm just worried about Shuichi."

Keiko nodded and took her friend's hand. "I understand. I'm trying to stay calm for when Yusuke fights."

Kaili saw Hiei and Shuichi talking and wished she could hear what was going on down there. She was considering leaving the stands when Botan jumped down declaring herself the team trainer.

"When did she become the team trainer?" Shizuru asked as she watched Botan smack Yusuke and then move him out of the way.

"The same time Yusuke decided to wake up," Kaili answered sarcastically.

Their attention was drawn back to the ring. Koto yelled for the match to start, but it was obvious some kind of conversation was being held between the two fighters.

_I wonder what they're saying,_ Kaili thought as she watched the fight begin.

* * *

><p>"I am aware that you've been spending the last few years living amongst the humans, Kurama. I just hope you didn't get attached to any of them. For example, be mournful of their deaths," Roto said quietly; however, Kurama heard him.<p>

"What's your point?" he asked calmly as Roto charged at him. He easily dodged every strike Roto made against him. This fight was going to be an easy one.

Kurama was about to deal a blow to Roto from behind. "I grow tired of our fight. Say your last words."

Roto smirked and then said, "I have you human mother, Kurama, or should I say Shuichi?" before hitting him with the sword.

Kurama was too shocked to manage to get out of the way quick enough and got hit.

"Well, I shouldn't just say your mother, but your mother and your little girlfriend." Kurama narrowed his eyes at his opponent.

Roto pulled out a button and began to explain that a signal would go to his brother to have him take out Shiori and that another signal would be sent to a friend of his in the stands that would go after Kaili should Kurama choose to continue fighting. He was trapped and the only thing he could do was let Roto beat him with his punches.

* * *

><p>"What is he doing?" Keiko asked in horror. "Why is he just letting that guy punch him like that?"<p>

"I don't know," Kaili whispered. She felt a pang in her heart when each punch hit Shuichi. It didn't make sense to her. Shuichi was doing fine until Roto took out some type of detonator. Wait, was that why? Was this guy planning on blowing up part of the stadium, maybe where she was, to get to Shuichi? "I'll be right back, you guys."

"Wait, Kaili don't…" Keiko called out to her, "…leave."

* * *

><p>Kaili ran around the halls and felt like someone was following her. <em>Great, again? Now? Give me a freaking break.<em>

She came to the exit to the ring, but before she got out, she was grabbed from behind.

"You shouldn't have run, girlie," an ugly looking demon said. "Cause now I can't let you get to your friend."

Kaili was about to yell for help when a sword was thrown and pierced through the demon's head. Kaili turned to see Hiei standing by the opening.

"Now Kurama just has to worry about his mother," Hiei muttered. "Like I said, attachments are a weakness."

"What are you talking about?" Kaili asked.

"Kurama…the reason he's not fighting back is because that demon had someone following you and his mother and was going to have you both killed if he tried anything. You're safe now, but not his mother."

"Watch it, Hiei. Someone might think that you actually care," Kaili teased.

"Hn. I could care less what happens to you," he stated. "I just care about the outcome of this fight and it's not looking good. Because of the fool's loss, we need a win."

"He'll think of something," Kaili said. "He always does."

* * *

><p>Kurama noticed that Roto didn't look happy about something, but that he was covering it up by insulting him. He didn't care about what Roto said to him, but about Kaili and his mother. He saw Kaili disappear a few minutes ago and she hadn't come back yet.<p>

He was getting sick of being this guy's punching bag and decided to put his plan into action. He tossed a pebble at Roto's face, which irritated the other demon slightly.

"I really don't recommend trying something like that again," Roto warned. "If you irritate me, I'll only be more motivated to push this button and the people you care about will be no more. No fold your arms behind your back."

Kurama complied. He just needed a little more time for his plan to work. The demons cheered as Roto taunted Kurama. He continued to punch him, but was angered at his expression.

"Don't look at me like that!" Roto complained. "You're lower than me. You are refusing to fight to protect two human tramps. You aren't a demon at all; you're weak. You do not have the right to look at me like that."

Kurama stared at him calmly and said, "Go ahead and push the button now if you so desire."

Kaili and Hiei weren't sure if they heard right. They both knew him well enough to know that he wouldn't willingly put either her or Shiori in harm's way.

"Ha! I knew it. You're just as bloodthirsty as the rest of us. I knew that your pride would show through," Roto jeered.

"Just do it!" Kurama snapped.

"Fine, have it your way." Roto attempted to push the button, but he stopped. "Why…why can't I move?"

Kurama walked over to him and smacked the button out of Roto's hand. "You put far too much hope in a single gamble. What if I hadn't really cared if you pushed the button, or what if I knew a way to make you immobile all along?"

"What? Impossible! There's nothing that could have done that."

Kurama smirked. "Except the seed of the death plant. I just had to give it enough time to take root in your body. Now who has control here?"

Kaili let out a breath she didn't notice she was holding and smiled. She knew he would figure something out and defeat this creep.

"No, Kurama, you can't do this. I promise that I wouldn't have hurt either of them. You believe in giving second chances, right?"

"No." At that moment, the plant blasted out of Roto's body and he fell to the ground, dead.

"And the winner is Kurama!" Koto announced to the whole stadium as Kurama stepped out of the ring.

Kaili ran over to him and hugged him.

"Kaili?" he asked in shock. "What on earth are you doing down here?"

"Not important," she said without looking at him. "I just wanted to let you know that I was safe."

"Your mother is, too," Hiei stated walking back to the field. "That other demon died along with his brother."

He left the two alone. "How-?"

"Hiei took care of the demon that was after me," she explained. "I sensed something off, so I came down here."

Kurama and Kaili watched the remaining two fights from the entrance to the ring, neither one moving from the Kaili's initial embrace. His heart was still racing from his own battle. Sure, Roto was pretty easy to defeat and he used a small amount of energy; but he had been afraid that Roto would have pushed the button for the hell of it before the death plant could take effect. He would have never been about to live without his mother or Kaili. He loved them too much. After a few minutes, it finally dawned on him that he used the words "Kaili" and "love" in the same sentence. He clutched onto her tighter when he made that realization.

He was brought out of his mental speech by the others returning from the fight. Team Urameshi had won and was moving on to the next round.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Kurama was still thinking about Kaili. She had gone back to her room with Botan a few hours prior.<p>

"Will you just go and tell her already?" Hiei snapped from across the room. "Your thoughts are infuriating."

Kurama chuckled, but decided to leave the temperamental fire demon to tend to his secret injury. He decided to go to the girls' room and knocked on the door. Botan answered it.

"Why hello, Kurama," she greeted. "What brings you here?"

He searched in the room, but Kaili was not present. "Where's Kaili?" he asked.

Botan pointed over to another door. "She's been on the phone with her mother for the last hour now. I have no idea what's going on."

Kurama nodded and went into the side room and saw Kaili lying on her stomach using her arms as a cushion on top of her pillows.

"So when is he coming back? Well that's good, I guess. I'm fine, mom. Just hanging out with the girls. We'll be back in about a week. Love you too. Bye."

Kaili hung up the phone and turned around. She saw Shuichi and smiled while lying down on the bed.

"Hey," she whispered. Shuichi didn't say anything as he closed the door. "Are you okay?"

He shook his head, but before Kaili could ask him what was wrong, he grabbed her and started kissing her. Kaili noticed that his kisses were desperate. Had he really been that worried during his fight?

Kaili pulled away long enough to gain his attention. "Shuichi, everything is okay now," she whispered. "I already told you I was fine. You don't have to worry anymore."

Kurama ran his fingers through Kaili's hair before pulling her back to him. He debated on whether or not to kiss her again, worried that he was ruining their friendship. Kaili pushed his worries aside when she kissed him gently. As she kissed him, Kurama lightly licked her lip as if to ask if they could go further. Kaili allowed it and continued to melt into the kiss. He pulled her closer with one arm and with the other, moved his hand down the side of her body before he rested it on her hip. Kaili giggled at the ticklish feeling she felt when he did that and Kurama grinned.

He moved down to lay gentle kisses on her neck and collarbone and smirked at her gasp. He decided to use tongue to suck gently on her skin. Kaili whispered his name and was about to say something else before Keiko stormed into the room.

"Oh, wait a minute," she said as the two teens moved away from each other blushing. "I was supposed to be in the next room. Sorry, Kaili." When Keiko noticed Kurama sitting so close to Kaili she grinned. "Was I interrupting something?"

Both of them tried to say something, but Keiko couldn't understand a word of what either was saying.

"I'm gonna take that as a 'yes,'" she said with a smile. "See you guys later."

Keiko closed the door of the room, but both Kaili and Shuichi were too flustered to finish what they started.

"Well, um…" Kaili started.

"I guess…" Shuichi tried to say.

"We're together?" they asked simultaneously. They both smiled.

"Yes, Kaili," Shuichi said. "We are together."

"Finally," she joked, giving him a light peck on the lips. This was going to be an interesting "trip."

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, so the last scene was pretty hard for me to write and I was blushing the entire time...to me, that's pretty sad. I hope it was to your liking...I'm not sure how many scenes I can write like that as I am still blushing while typing this author's note (and laughing at myself too). Anyways, I tried not to include much of the original dialogue, yet I still tried to keep it as they would say it. I'll do that a lot, but there will be some lines I keep in because they're just so good XD Anyway, time for bed. Goodnight, everyone!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, the characters, or the plot. Only my OCs.

* * *

><p>The next day was pretty uneventful, or as uneventful as being on an island full of demons could get. Despite Keiko talking with Kuwabara during Yusuke's fight the day before, she insisted on keeping the fact that she was here from Yusuke. Kaili had to roll her eyes at that. Keiko had been mad at Yusuke from hiding stuff from her and now she was doing the same thing; however, Kaili was sure that she had her reasons so she stayed quiet and asked Shuichi to keep quiet about it too.<p>

Yusuke had gone out earlier and no one really knew why. The only one who seemed concerned was Kuwabara. He said something about needing to stick together, which irritated Hiei. An hour after Yusuke left, Hiei decided to do his own thing. Kurama suspected that it had something to do with his injury from using the darkness technique.

Kurama also left Kuwabara and the masked fighter behind to go watch the matches so that he could formulate strategies against the teams. He knew they would be fighting one of them soon. While observing the fighters, Kurama realized that something was off about three of the fighters. He would have to figure that out later.

* * *

><p>Kaili, Keiko, and Botan stayed in the hotel room. Shizuru was who knows where.<p>

"I am not going to be the one to tell her brother that she's running around an island full of demons and crime lords," Kaili said.

"Me neither," Keiko replied. They both looked at Botan.

"Oh no, you got me to tell you about this tournament," Botan complained. "Let's just wait for a while. Shizuru's a tough girl. She'll be okay."

"Yeah, true," Keiko agreed. "She did stand up to all those demons in the stands."

"Wait, what?" Kaili asked.

"Yeah, after you ran to the field," Keiko said. "By the way, what was that about?"

"Nothing," Kaili lied. "Nothing at all."

* * *

><p>The entire team, minus Hiei, decided to watch the fight with Toguro. Botan left the girls to go watch the fight as well. They were shocked when Toguro wanted to take the entire team on at once and did a number on each of the members, as every punch was an instant kill.<p>

_We have our work cut out for us, _Kurama thought as he heard the chatter between his teammates. _I only hope that our strength is enough._

* * *

><p>"So Botan, how was the fight?" Kaili asked as Botan entered the room. Now both Keiko and Shizuru were off somewhere, maybe getting something to eat.<p>

Botan went pale when she mentioned the fights.

"Let's just say that the boys are going to be training themselves a little bit more on the island."

Kaili was shocked. They had all trained every day for the last three months, and from what Botan was saying, they still weren't ready.

"Why? They trained for three months. They can beat these idiots. I know they can," Kaili said.

"Trust me, Kaili. They will be fighting some pretty tough opponents in the next few fights. Provided they make it to the finals, they will make the jump from pretty tough to unbelievably strong."

"Oh, come on. No one is that strong." Truthfully Kaili didn't know. She had seen Shuichi fight her brother and he certainly seemed strong then, but maybe that was because he was fighting a human. She had already seen him fight once, but his opponent was weak and they only thing that made the match difficult was the threat. Still, Kaili had faith in Shuichi and then she thought about what Keiko said earlier. Maybe it would be best to stay away from the guys, at least for now so that they could train. The girls would be fine staying on the down-low for the next couple of days.

Kaili had brought her laptop to work on her journal some more. What better to write about than an actual demon tournament? She wrote about the fights; the stands; what the demons looked like and how they behaved; the hotel; the kiss she shared with Shuichi; and about the start of the new training sessions. Then she sent it to J as usual.

Kaili lied back down on the bed and stared out the window. They had a long way to go before they were home free. She could only hope for the best in their future fights.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry that this chapter was so short, but the episode A Day in Waiting was not only really short, but barely showed Kurama in it at all, except for him watching and analyzing the fights so I focused more on what the girls could have been doing during that time since, other than Botan, they weren't seen much at all (like maybe one scene). Now for the summaries of the fights, well, it's difficult to summarize some of the fights, especially when some were just so good. I'll primarily be focusing on Kurama's fights, but I will try to the best of my abilities, summarize a few of the other fights without taking away from their awesomeness.

As an ending note: to Anon() Yeah, I know he's not a teen, but he's in a teen body right now and there's only so many times you can say they or list their names. I don't like being too repetitive. Honestly, I didn't really want to write the battle between Kuwabara and Rinku since he's my least favorite character but Kaili was watching that battle. Hiei is my favorite character and I really didn't want to skip his battle because I love every minute of it, but I wouldn't have been able to do it justice by just summarizing it, so I didn't write it out…I'm sorry. But since this story focuses on Kurama X OC, there is only so much I can write about the other fights and some summarizing doesn't do the fights any justice. Atsuko isn't with them because she wasn't with them in the anime. She actually didn't know much in the anime which is something I never really liked, but I'm focusing on the anime and not then manga. Again, sorry. Lastly, Kaili isn't Keiko. She wanted to see Shuichi and be there to support them. Just because Hiei and Kurama know they're there in my story doesn't mean the other two were completely oblivious to their presence there…it is Yusuke and Kuwabara we're talking about after all XD Besides, Botan still talked to them before then and the guys did know that the girls were there because Yusuke knew when Jin fell from the sky that Keiko had originally been sitting there. I hope that answered all of you questions.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH or the characters...just OCs

* * *

><p>Kaili woke up early. She had had a terrible nightmare. Nothing seemed to take her mind off of it, so she decided to talk to Botan about it. To her dismay, Botan had already left to go meet the guys.<p>

Kaili kept true to her word and decided not to bother Shuichi, but not talking to someone about her dream was bothering her greatly. She went to the guy's room to see if she could find Botan. At the same time, Kuwabara was coming out of the room muttering something about the fighters of the Dr. Ichigaki team. He said that they shouldn't be there and that it wasn't right that they were forced on the team.

_So, he had the same dream, _Kaili thought.

Yusuke and the masked fighter followed soon after Kuwabara; and Kaili decided to go meet up with Keiko and Shizuru before they too headed to the stadium.

* * *

><p>Kurama found Hiei in the woods clutching his injured arm. He decided to confront him about the injury and then asked him if it was wise to continue on in the tournament.<p>

Hiei grew irritated with Kurama's concern. "You should be more worried about that human being here rather than pestering me," he snapped.

Kurama gave a half-hearted smile. He was worried about Kaili, but he had to hope she would be okay. He had to keep his composure regarding his feelings for her or she would definitely be used against him…again (EPIC FORESHADOWING MOMENT).

Just then, the two heard a rustle in the bushes and saw one of their opponents for the match that was about to start.

"Looks like someone's lost. How very unlucky for us both," Hiei stated.

"Shouldn't you be at the stadium preparing for your imminent defeat?" Kurama asked.

"Oh, no, death scares me. I'd rather fight outside the ring."

"You realize that made no sense, right?" Hiei stated sounding bored.

The demon took out a remote which called a giant robot forward.

"Well, this should fun," Hiei said as he and Kurama drew their weapons.

* * *

><p>Kaili decided to leave the hotel room without the other girls to explore the hotel and the island. Something felt off, though, and she couldn't place the feeling, but it was familiar.<p>

She made her way to the top of the hotel. All the crime lords watched her suspiciously causing her to roll her eyes at them.

_Do they honestly think I want ANYTHING from them? I mean seriously! _she yelled in her mind. _Those creepy, stupid, arrogant, dirty-_

She stopped herself when she heard a familiar laugh. She looked into one of the lounges and was surprised to see her father sitting and drinking with the crime lords.

Kaili ran out of the hotel, not wanting to find out why he was there. Did he know about Shuichi? Did he follow them there? She couldn't answer her own questions.

When she stopped running, she realized that she had no idea as to where she was. Sighing, she started walking around until she came across a cave. Somehow she was able to feel a weak energy coming from the cave surrounded by a strong demonic energy. She decided to help whoever was inside it.

Kaili saw a man who looked very sick and knelt down beside him. When she saw his face, she gasped.

"It's you!"

* * *

><p>Hiei and Kurama were having a difficult time with the robot. After striking Kurama and distracting Hiei, Hiei found himself pressed up against a tree and Kurama found himself trying to convince Hiei not to paralyze his other arm by calling upon the Dragon again.<p>

Kurama found a way to free Hiei and destroy the robot.

"But that's impossible!" the weak demon cried out before finding Hiei's good hand around his throat.

"Hiei, wait!" Kurama called out. He walked over to the demon Hiei reluctantly released. "Why did you delay us?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

_THWACK!_

Kurama hit the demon with his whip.

"I am not into torture," Kurama stated darkly, "but if I must in order to get the truth, then I will."

Hiei smirked. He respected this side of Kurama more than that sentimental front he put up as a human.

* * *

><p>Kaili tried to help the man stand but she wasn't strong enough.<p>

_I really have to convince Shuichi to train me or something. This is pathetic._

She then sensed two presences outside the cave. She tensed and then relaxed when she saw it was only Shuichi and Hiei.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Shuichi asked in shock.

"Well, something freaked me out, so I left the hotel…then I got lost and ended up here, and then I found this guy who I knew of from a dream I had about the human fighters on Dr. Ichigaki's team. And then I tried to help this guy stand up, but I failed. So help?"

Kurama smiled and shook his head. He went to look at the man and studied his symptoms carefully.

"Hiei, I need you to use the Jagan to find certain plants quickly. Can you do it?"

"Hn. Child's play."

After Kurama listed a bunch of plants that Kaili had never heard of, they were left alone.

"What frightened you?" Kurama asked.

Kaili hesitated, which did not go unnoticed but Kurama. She didn't know if she wanted to tell him or not, but she did hate it when people hid things from her, so why not?

"My father is here," she stated.

Kurama eyes widened. "Here? On the island?"

Kaili nodded. "In the hotel, with the crime lords…laughing. I ran out of the hotel before he saw me. I have no idea what he's doing here."

"I don't like this," Kurama said.

"Me neither."

The two sat in silence while they waited for Hiei. They now had to deal with a new and unexpected problem. Why was her father there?

* * *

><p>After Kurama had made an antidote and cured the man, they went to the arena and got there just in time for the end of the battle Kaili took her seat by the girls who were bombarding her with questions about what happened. Thankfully, Shizuru got everyone to shut up…right before they announced that Team Urameshi would be fighting another round.<p>

"Seriously?" Kaili shouted.

"They could at least try NOT to make it that obvious," Shizuru said.

"Yeah, we already know they're out to get us," Keiko muttered.

Hiei and the Masked Fighter were taken into a medical tent and trapped there by some woman who Kaili, Shizuru, and Keiko thought should be wearing more clothes.

_Even the girls at school where more than that, _Kaili thought sarcastically to herself.

"So what now?" Keiko asked.

"Simple, they're fighting two to five," Shizuru replied.

"Two?" Kaili asked.

"After that last fight, do you think my brother looks like he's in any condition to fight?"

"Good point," the two girls said.

* * *

><p>Kurama had taken the first match and won, but not before having his body weighed down and his spirit energy sealed inside of it.<p>

When the next fighter stepped up, Kaili panicked as Kurama couldn't move out of the ring. She was at the edge of her seat the entire time and was shocked when he planted the seed of his death plant into his own body to attack the opponent. Then he lost consciousness and some other fighter started beating him mercilessly. It angered Kaili so much that she wanted to go down there and rip the demon's teeth out herself. She left the stadium, ignoring the worried calls of Shizuru and Keiko.

Kaili ran through the halls, trying to find the stairs that led to the lower decks where the team preparation rooms. Before she reached the stairs, she was stopped by a voice.

"And where do you think you're running to, Kathalina?"

Her blood went cold at the dark sound of his voice. Despite her fear, she was able to calmly say, "Don't call me that. My name is Kaili now. Mom even let me change it legally, so just don't call me that."

He didn't say anything about what she had just said. "You never answered my question?"

"I don't have to answer to you," she said with her back still facing him. "But you owe me answers. What are you doing here?"

"It's just business," he said. "You remember. I'm a businessman, which you always knew, but you never knew what type of business I was into."

Kaili scoffed. "What? Gambling on people's lives?"

"They aren't people," he stated matter-of-factly. "They are monsters, Kaili. ALL of them."

She knew he was taking a jab at Shuichi and turned to glare at him.

"That is NOT true. You don't know anything."

"I was surprised to find out that that boy you go to school with was a demon," he said ignoring her outburst. What was even more surprising was that you weren't surprised. I wonder how long you've known he was a demon."

"That is between Shuichi and me," Kaili replied.

"Shuichi, or Kurama? I'm sorry, but it's all rather confusing. I wonder how your mother would react to the news. Or maybe his mother, for that matter."

"Leave him alone," Kaili demanded. "What's with you? You're acting like a jerk."

"He can't love you, Kaili," he father said. "I am only trying to protect you from heartbreak."

"I don't care if he can't love me," Kaili said. "I love him."

Her father's eyes grew wide before he glared at her. "Then you are a traitor to the human race."

"Fine," Kaili said, "at least I have something in common with Shuichi then. All of those demons in the stands called him a traitor for living with the humans. So I guess we're both traitors."

Kaili continued to the stairs and turned to see that her father had left.

"Kaili!" she looked up to see Shizuru and Keiko, both with stunned expressions. They had heard every word.

"Um, Yusuke just won a fight," Keiko said. "And we were just going to go try and find a bathroom. Wanna join?"

Kaili nodded. All she needed was a distraction. And before reentering the stadium, she got one.

"Hey, your name is Yukina, isn't it?" Shizuru asked, calling Kaili's attention to Hiei's sister.

_Well, now things are REALLY getting interesting._

* * *

><p>AN: First off..._FORGIVE ME_! I've been dealing with studying and tests and school and I haven't had the time to actually think of what to write. I tried to make this chapter as long as possible and totally went places I hadn't intended on going. The thoughts just popped up in my head. Anyway, please don't be angry at the lack of fight descriptions, but I really wanted to get a chapter out for everyone who's been asking and favoriting. So, I hope you enjoyed.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters or the plot. Just my OCs

* * *

><p>"So, you're Yukina?" Kaili asked after Shizuru told Keiko to go get Botan.<p>

"I am," she said but then she looked down and frowned, "but I am afraid that I don't know who you are."

Kaili smiled at the young apparition. "That's okay. I'm Kaili. See, now you know me."

Yukina smiled so innocently that Kaili, in that instant, decided to be her protector (if she could even protect herself, that is).

Keiko came back with Botan and the girls talked for a short while about how Yukina was looking for her brother. Shizuru played along, Botan got nervous, Keiko had no idea what was going on, and Kaili just kept thinking about what Kurama had said about Hiei not wanting Yukina to know they were related.

Their attention was brought to the monitor when they heard screaming and chanting from the demons.

"Kazuma?" Yukina asked.

"What's he doing in the ring?" Kaili asked. "I thought he was hurt."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, the committee ruled against Yusuke so there were no other fighters so Kuwabara took over so that the team wouldn't forfeit."

"We need to get back in there!" Keiko shouted.

The five girls went to the front gate and were stopped by a guard.

"Where do you ladies think you're goin'?" he asked.

Botan held out four tickets and a floor pass. "We need to get back to our seats," she said.

"I don't know. Four girls came out, and now there's five goin' in? I may be bad at math but I know that doesn't add up."

"Please, sir, we really need to go in," Yukina said.

"Hey, you're an apparition," he acknowledge. "I might be willing to let you girls in, if one of you stays in return."

He went to grab Keiko, but Kaili stepped on his foot and elbowed him in the chest before kneeing him in the stomach (something Shuichi had taught her after what happened with Chris).

"I think we better run now," Botan said and they entered the stadium followed by guards. Shizuru was further behind them, though, and had to deal with other guards.

Kaili, Keiko, Botan, and Yukina kept running until they ran into a man that made Kaili shiver. Kaili looked over to Yukina and saw that she was terrified. The guards then came up behind them.

The man stepped out of the way and said, "Run along," so the girls did. Shizuru was then brought over to the man and Kaili stayed close by to see that a businessman got the other demons to let her go. She could tell Shizuru was in safe hands and that she needed to get away.

The four girls were back in the stadium and watched as Kuwabara was getting beaten up by so effeminate black-haired man. Yukina called out to Kuwabara as he was about to use the rest of his energy to launch an attack. When he saw Yukina, all of his energy returned and he managed to beat the guy with a single, cartoon-style punch.

Team Urameshi was announced the winner, and Kaili and Keiko both let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness that's over," Botan said.

"Yeah," Keiko agreed.

Kaili nodded and then remembered where she had been heading before running into her father.

"Shuichi!" she called out before running off to meet him.

"Oh, not again," Botan said as Kaili ran out of the arena.

* * *

><p>Kaili managed to make it down to the ring and was met with Yusuke helping Shuichi walk back inside. Yusuke looked shocked to see her. "Kaili, you're here too?" Kaili nodded and Yusuke smirked. "Well, then I leave him to you. Before Kaili could comment, Yusuke handed Shuichi off to her.<p>

Shuichi looked up at her and smiled. "Hello," he said casually, despite having his death plant growing in his body.

"Hey," Kaili whispered as she got a better grip on him to help him to his room.

Once in his room, Kaili helped him remove his shirt as he attempt to get control over the plant and force it out of his body.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Kaili said sadly.

Kurama was taken by surprise at that, but then he realized how worried she must have been.

"It was the only way," he explained. "If I had given up, then Yusuke would have had to take on four fighters. Even Kuwabara had to fight with the tournament committee interfering so much."

"Yeah about that…" Kaili started before staring out the window.

"Kaili?" Kurama said bringing her attention back to him.

"Um, yeah," Kaili said. "My dad is a team owner…"

"Pardon?" Kurama asked not believing what Kaili had said.

"Yeah, that, well I think he is. He's gambling on the matches and…he knows about you and the others. And he…called me a traitor."

Kurama's eyes widened. "Kaili," he started but was stopped by his surprise at her smile.

"It's okay, Shuichi. I don't care what he thinks. I told him that you were being called a traitor by your own race so now I have something in common with you."

Kurama didn't know what to say. He found it irritating being called a traitor by demons he never met, but demons were vicious and he didn't know any of them. Kaili's father who she used to look up to had now called her a traitor when it was his fault she was involved with any of this in the first place. For about the second time in his life (after his mother's illness), he felt guilty.

Kaili noticed that he was upset by his intense stare and silence. She went over to sit at his side, but when she did he pulled her closer to him.

"Shuichi?"

"I am sorry, Kaili. I never meant to cause a further rift between you and your father," Kurama said not looking down at her.

"I'm not," she said causing him to finally look down at her. "What? The rift has been there since he left and got involved with this dirty business. I mean, he's really betting against you guys meaning he wants you to lose. I don't even know which team is his if he is an owner."

"Well, I'm sure we'll find out as the tournament progresses."

"Yeah," Kaili responded. "I just hope you don't have to fight them. I mean I'd be worried about you either way, but it would be even worse if it was my father's team…I just…"

Kaili stopped talking and Kurama looked at her again only to find her crying.

He sighed. "Oh, Kaili," he said as he wiped her tears away.

"I was really scared today," she whispered. "I thought I was going to lose you."

He lifted her chin so that she was looking into his intense gaze. "You will never lose me, Kaili. I promise I won't leave you alone. I-"

Kaili cut him off with a kiss. He put his hand behind her neck and deepened the kiss. The kiss was both innocent and passionate, and Kurama felt better than he had in a lifetime. He knew then, one hundred percent, without a doubt, that he had fallen in love with Kaili; and now that he had admitted that to himself free of doubt, there was no turning back.

* * *

><p>AN: Wow, two updates in one week. That's rare, at least for this story XD Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters. Just my OC

Also, I wrote this chapter because I wanted to update and let everyone know I have a poll going on about what my next new story should be. I'll eventually do all of them, but I need help deciding which one to start first. So you guys can check that out. But since I wanted to update quickly, I didn't watch the episode that coincides with this chapter so it's mostly details about Kaili's day (the stuff that doesn't happen in the anime). Sorry about that, but I'm studying for a test tomorrow while updating all my stories. Hope you like it anyway.

* * *

><p>The next day Kurama awoke the next morning to find Kaili sleeping beside him and smiled. Her face was definitely the best sight he could have been greeted with. She looked so peaceful even though she was asleep on an island full of demons. He stroked her hair a little causing her to stir a bit. She yawned, but didn't wake up. Instead she moved closer against Kurama, cuddling against him. He chuckled and thought that another hour of sleep wouldn't hurt and put his arms around her falling back to sleep.<p>

About an hour later, Kurama woke up and saw his fire demon friend staring at him in both shock and disgust. Hiei looked down at the human girl who seemed to be fine with the arrangement.

"Hn," Hiei muttered. "I'll never understand humans or you for that matter, Kurama."

"You will one day," Kurama told him.

"I doubt it. Especially with what happened yesterday. That fool is too soft-hearted for this tournament. I told you he would be."

"But that's what ended up bringing us victory," Kurama pointed out. "It's hard to explain, Hiei, but I have no doubt that give or take a few years, you'll be where I am now."

Hiei cringed in disgust and flitted out of the room.

"He's such a cheery person," a meek voice said. Kurama looked down at Kaili to see her now awake.

Kurama chuckled. "He's not so bad. It's all an act, really."

"You mean like how he won't tell Yukina he's her brother?"

"Precisely. Speaking of, I guess you met her now, huh?"

"Yeah," Kaili sighed. "She's so sweet. Why wouldn't Hiei want her to know?"

"It's personal," Kurama said seriously. "I wouldn't ask him about it."

Kaili took the blankets and curled them around herself. "Whatever you say, dear," she teased in a sleepy voice.

Kurama broke out into a laugh before getting out of bed. He kissed Kaili's cheek and went to get changed. He and Hiei were going to go watch the next fight to see the next team they'd be fighting.

* * *

><p>"Kaili, what are you doing in here?" Keiko asked when she came into Kurama's room after he and Hiei had left.<p>

"Oh, morning Keiko," Kaili greeted tiredly. She looked over to the night stand and saw a note from Kurama saying that he didn't want to wake her and that he would see her later. "I kind of fell asleep in here last night taking care of Kurama."

"Aw, that's so sweet!" Keiko chirped. Kaili narrowed her eyes at the girl. Keiko held her hands up in defense. "Okay, I'm sorry. That'll be my only incredibly girly moment for this trip."

"I should hope so," Shizuru said sarcastically walking into the room. "We are watching a tournament where the fighters are trying to kill each other."

"Where are Yusuke and Kuwabara?" Kaili asked.

"I think they just headed over to the arena to go see the fight. Kurama and Hiei left earlier. Yusuke said you were probably still in here from last night."

"Of course he did," Kaili muttered knowing full well the way Yusuke probably told them.

"Anyway, you get your chance to tease him later," Keiko told her.

Kaili raised her eyebrow. "I'm sorry?"

The girls started laughing. "Oh, you'll see," Shizuru assured her. "Anyway, let's go get Yukina and head to lunch. I'm starving."

Kaili's eyes widened. Did she really sleep in that late? Yesterday's events must have taken more out of her than she thought it did. "Yeah, let's go."

* * *

><p>"Hey, you're back," Kaili observed as the guys returned to their room later in the day.<p>

"Hn," Hiei muttered as he flitted over to the window.

"Yeah, but Urameshi went off with the Masked Fighter. Don't tell Keiko. They got into it big time."

"I won't," Kaili replied. She looked over to Kurama. "I need to talk to you."

He could hear the urgency in her voice so he led her to his room. "What's wrong, Kaili?"

"Well…"

_She had been eating lunch with the girls when her father came over to the table._

"_Oh, how nice," he said. "You girls are spending quality time together." He looked over to Yukina and smirked. "Well, girls and demon."_

"_Stop," Kaili muttered. "Don't go there."_

"_Kaili, do you know him?" Keiko asked in irritation while glaring at the man._

"_Oh, Kaili didn't tell you. I'm her father." Keiko and Yukina's eyes widened; Shizuru shrugged; and Kaili just wanted to disappear._

"_Well, she never did like talking about her father," Shizuru pointed out. "I can see why now. You're an ass."_

_Kaili looked over to Shizuru and was both alarmed and happy that someone told her father off._

_He glared at the girls, but then smirked. "Well, I guess I should be the one to tell you. The results from the last round are in. It looks like your friends will be fighting my team in the semi-finals."_

"_What?" Kaili asked hoping she heard wrong._

"_That's right. Better tell your friends to quit now."_

_Kaili grew furious with his insinuation that their friends were weak and stood up from the table._

"_You better tell your backwards team to get a life. They will be beaten. I know it."_

"_I would say that I hope for your sake you're right, but I would be lying." He left the girls to finish their lunch._

"_Doesn't he know that if Team Urameshi loses, they will kill all of us?" Yukina asked._

"_Yeah," Kaili sighed. "He does."_

Kurama couldn't believe that her father would be so cruel to all of them. If the other guys found out, her father would not be leaving the island, at least not alive. Even Kurama himself wanted to go to him right now and deal with him his way, but he didn't think that would help Kaili too much.

"You guys better win," she threatened in a whisper.

Kurama hugged her close to him. "Don't worry, Kaili. We will."

Kaili smiled and stood up. "Now let's go. The girls will be coming soon for some kind of party to keep your spirits up or whatever."

"Botan?" Kurama asked.

Kaili nodded. "Botan."


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters

* * *

><p>The next morning Kaili was already lying awake in the bed before the sun even rose. She couldn't stop thinking about what her father had said. Sure, the guys were strong, but Kaili didn't know about the other team. Also, Yusuke hadn't come back yet with the Masked Fighter. If they didn't get back in time, the round would be three against five, lowering her friend's chances of survival.<p>

Kaili threw the blankets off of herself and got dressed. She needed air and sitting in bad thinking was just going to drive her insane.

"Kurama," Hiei called his friend's name.

"Yes, Hiei?"

"The detective and the fighter aren't back yet. It's the fool, you, and I."

"Well, I can't say I didn't see this coming." Hiei stared at Kurama and didn't move. "Is there something else?"

"That human girl of yours is wandering around by herself."

Kurama's face shouted worry and he was out the door. Hiei sighed bitterly and rolled his eyes. _Never happening to me, _he thought to himself.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Kaili," her father greeted from out of nowhere. "Why not come watch the fight with me?"<p>

Kaili looked back and glared at him. "I'd rather sit in a sea of demons that want to kill me than with you."

"That's not a wise choice," he joked sinisterly.

"Neither is her other option," Kurama replied. Both Kaili and her father looked over to the side to see him.

"Shuichi," Kaili said with a smile.

"Well, look who it is," Kaili's father mocked. "If it isn't the freak that made my daughter a traitor."

"Hypocrites are not welcome among demons. At least we admit our wrongdoings."

Kaili's father glared at Kurama before just walking away. He couldn't fight back.

"Are you alright, Kaili?" Kurama asked checking to make sure she wasn't hurt.

Kaili laughed and took his hands. "Don't worry. He just invited me to watch the fight with him. But like I said, I'd rather take my chances with the demons."

Kurama smiled. Kaili's attitude was still intact, definitely signaling that she was fine. He could always tell when she was upset by her attitude. It was just something he noticed about her.

"You need to get to the fight," Kaili told him.

Kurama took her hand and said, "Yes, but you're coming with us."

"What about the girls?" Kaili asked.

"I'm sure they're getting ready as we speak," Kurama predicted. "They'll meet us there."

Kaili nodded and let Kurama lead her out of the hotel to the new stadium.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so my father has hired a child, a guy dressed like a playing card, some ugly looking dude, a pretty boy, and an old guy…" Kaili muttered. "Somehow, I feel a little more confident."<p>

Kurama chuckled. "It'll still be difficult, Kaili. They wouldn't be in the semi-finals if they weren't strong competitors. But then again, neither would we and we are fighting for something much more important than the fame they are after."

Kaili gave Kurama a quick kiss on the lips. "Good luck," she said about to run to her seat. She turned back to look at him. "Don't get yourself killed, okay?"

Kurama smiled and nodded, and Kaili took her leave. When she got to her seat, none of the girls were there. _Huh, well that's strange…_

The new announcer was already giving her introductions and the match agreement was already being set. _What? Where the hell are Yusuke and that masked girl? Are they seriously fighting three to five…AGAIN?_

Kaili thought back to the last time they fought three to five and how hurt Kurama had been. That was just a couple days before.

The other team threw out two dice, and the first match was to be Makintaro vs Hiei. It dawned on Kaili that this would be the first time she would see Hiei fight since the first round since he and the Masked Fighter were kept out of the fight with the Shinobi.

Hiei had made the first move, but no one saw until he held out Makintaro's arm. _Gross, _Kaili thought. _I'm really glad I haven't eaten lunch yet. _Hiei had dodged Makintaro who charged at him in anger and ended up on his back slicing his katana through his skull. _And there goes my appetite for the rest of the day._

The demons didn't know whether to cheer for the carnage or rant about the human team getting a victory. Kaili rolled her eyes and shook her head. Then the guy that she deemed as dressed like a playing card stepped up and licked Hiei's sword after pulling it from his teammate's body. _What the hell is wrong with everyone? _Kaili's attention was drawn away from the match but she couldn't tell why. _I thought I heard a scream. __How bizarre. Oh well…_

She really hated the guy Hiei was fighting now. He kept changing every time Hiei attacked with a new technique. Eventually Hiei decided to use his sword mixed with his darkness flame. The blood spurting everywhere from the two bodies did not help Kaili feel any better, but as it turned out, Hiei had won. After chatting with Kurama and Kuwabara, Kuwabara flipped out. Kaili chuckled. Hiei must have insulted him as always.

The next match was going to be Kurama versus the kid. Kaili felt a little relieved. Kurama had to be stronger than a mere kid. He was over a thousand years old. _Please be safe._

* * *

><p>AN: So yeah, I kind of rushed through the first two fights. I love them, but like Kaili, they seriously gross me out XD Anyway, next fight Kurama vs Ura Urishima. It's gonna be a good time :D


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters or the plot. Just my OCs I will be quoting a lot of the lines from this fight because they're just so awesome, but again, I don't own those either.

Just wanted to let everyone know that finals will be starting up soon and I'll be even slower in updating so that I can dedicate all my time to studying. Apologies, but I am getting this update out :D

And now I present what we've all been waiting for *drum roll* Ura Urishima vs Kurama and the first appearance of Youko Kurama. YAY! :3

* * *

><p>Kurama entered the ring and Kaili's heart started beating hard. She shouldn't have this bad a feeling about a kid, right? Well, when both Kurama and Ura Urishima started twirling their weapons and running around the ring trying to beat each other with them, Kaili realized she was wrong. The kid was running just as fast as Kurama was. They were both whipping each other pretty quickly too.<p>

Kurama wasn't truly doing his best. He was trying to determine Urishima's strategy.

_Kurama? _He gasped hearing his opponent's voice in his head._ Don't stop fighting or you'll tip them off. Listen, I didn't know what evil things they were going to make me do when I joined their group. I was just doing this stuff to help a sick relative, but now I'm trapped since they're threatening that said relative. I need you to kill me. I want out and that's the only way to get out without them hurting my family._

_**Suicide isn't the answer. There's neither honor nor redemption in that. I will help you, though, but not by death. I have my ways. I can help you fake your death. That way they won't go after your relative.**_

_Thank you, Kurama._

Ura Urishima moved in a way for Kurama to hit him, and when Kurama was about to stun him with his whip, Ura Urishima disappeared shocking Kurama. Kurama didn't even notice him appear behind him and tie him with his fishing line. He tugged on the ropes which painfully dug into Kurama's skin.

"What the…? What just happened?" Kuwabara asked what Kaili was thinking up in the stands.

Ura Urishima's laugh left everyone's question unanswered. "I knew that you would fall for that. I don't know how you put up with the nice guy routine, because I feel so ill after just pretending for less than two minutes. Oh well, you're going to die in place of that nonexistent relative of mine, ha ha ha."

Ura Urishima kept trying to hit Kurama but he was able to avoid his fishing line, that is, until he got to the edge of the ring. He was trapped by some force field caused by the power of the line.

* * *

><p>The stupid kid not only trapped her boyfriend in some creepy force field, but now he was holding a box.<p>

"What the hell does that do?" Kaili asked, praying it wouldn't do anything to hurt Shuichi.

"Hey, girlie," a demon called to her. "You better get one last look at your little friend's face. I'm sure he won't be makin' it through this."

Kaili glared at the demon. "Hah, we both know that's a lie. He's stronger than that dumb kid. I know it."

The demon chuckled at her. "You got guts, girlie. Not many humans could sit here so comfortable among us demons. You've put me in a good mood, kid."

Kaili rolled her eyes. "Whatever." The demon laughed and walked away, maybe to go get some snacks. Kaili didn't care. She turned her attention back to the fight and saw that the ring had been covered in fog.

_WHAT THE F***?_ was her last thought before she felt an immense energy coming from the ring.

* * *

><p>Ura was pretty pleased with himself for making him weaker, but then he felt a large energy and started panicking.<p>

"You probably weren't expecting this," Ura heard a dark voice say smugly. "I have regressed back to my original form. 'Youko, has returned,' they cry."

"Youko? As in the legendary bandit? That's impossible. He was killed. Where's Kurama? You must just be one of his illusions."

Youko chuckled sinisterly. "Oh, he's here. He's me, although you have brought out my full power. I thank you for that. Those stories you heard, well, they're wrong." Ura screamed out and fell backwards. "Now, what to do with you? Ah, I know." Youko took out a seed and fed it some energy. A large red plant appeared in the ring. "The mouths of this tree contain a saliva that can melt the hardest of substances, like an acid. My death tree is very hungry. But I will deprive him of his meal…if you tell me the secret of that box you have there."

"I don't know," Ura said unsure, but the tree moved closer to him. "I mean, I can't tell you anything because I don't know."

"I can smell when you're lying," Youko said. "It makes my tree want to eat you more."

"Please, stop it!" Ura exclaimed. "It's Onji. He knows how-"

Shishiwakamaru's sword entered the ring and stabbed Ura Urishima with the precision to kill him before Youko could get his answer. The smoke cleared up and Youko saw Shishiwakamaru smile at him. He knew something and he would find out.

* * *

><p>"Oh my…" Kaili was in shock when she saw him. Shuichi had admitted a lot to her about his past as Youko, but she never dreamed she would ever see him. He looked…tall? Handsome? Oh forget it; he looked totally hot. Kaili blushed at her own thought but then glared at the announcer who was talking about her boyfriend as if he were some object for her personal enjoyment. She was more pissed off when the girl called him a "love God." <em>Alright, bitch. It's on!<em>

Without the fog, Kurama couldn't hold onto his demon form and ended up transforming back into his human form.

"Aw, now my weekend's shot," Koto said.

_I will not kill a cat. I like cats. I won't kill a cat even if she's a demon thinking about my boyfriend like that. _Kaili was trying to think of more reasons not to go skin that cat girl alive.

* * *

><p>Kurama was named the winner and the pretty boy rolled the dice. It looked like he would be the next opponent.<p>

Down at the ring, the guys were arguing over who would fight Shishiwakamaru.

"I'm fighting him," Kurama said. "Onji is unpredictable. We'll need you to save your energy Hiei."

"Heh, cut the crap, Kurama. You and I both know you want to learn the secret of the age reversing fog that beast used. We can't allow personal missions to take place over victory."

"No you guys. That jerk insulted me. I have to uphold my honor."

Back in the stands, Kaili was surrounded by female demons cheering for the pretty boy. Some girls were taking off their shirts to try and get the guy's attention.

_You have got to be kidding me, _Kaili grumbled in her head. _Not only are they degrading themselves, but that punk probably can't even see them from down there. And- Oh my God. Are they playing rock, paper, scissors? _They were indeed playing rock, paper, scissors, to determine (wait for it) who was going to fight the team's strongest fighter. _Okay, now they've lost it._

Kuwabara won the game and got into the ring. _Oh, this is gonna be good._

Not even a minute into the fight Kuwabara disappeared into some cape, thus losing the battle. _Spoke too soon…_


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters. Just my OC.

By the way, for the Beautiful Suzuka, I like to use the manga name, the only reason being that my SUV is a Suzuki XD

* * *

><p>The match had taken a surprising turn after Kuwabara had been sent away. First, a woman named Genkai showed up and fought the pretty boy with a sword, Shishiwakamaru. Kaili felt that scared during that battle, especially when the spirits of the sword started attacking the audience. Somehow, though, she was able create some type of barrier.<p>

_How the hell did I do that?_

The whole round was now over and Kaili was walking around the stadium thinking about what had happened during the last few fights. She hadn't even gone to see Kurama yet, for she was still in a state of shock at her own powers.

_He would know, _she told herself before deciding to return to the hotel and get her questions answered.

"Well, well, look at what we have here," Kaili heard a sinister voice say. When she turned around, she saw a demon with long, black hair and a mask standing behind her. "Are you lost, human?"

Kaili stayed frozen in place and didn't respond. She did not like the feeling she got from this demon. His energy was a lot darker than she had sensed before and it made her feel weak.

"You know, it's very dangerous for humans to walk around here alone," the demon said.

Kaili finally found her voice. "I've heard that before."

"And yet, here you are," he replied darkly. He moved closer to Kaili and she found herself backed against a wall.

"Hey, there you are," a somewhat familiar voice said. "Our boss was looking for you."

Kaili and the other demon turned their heads and saw Shishiwakamaru and Suzuki, the team leader that her friend had just beaten, standing there.

"Come on, Kaili," Suzuki said holding out his hand.

Kaili didn't really trust them, but it was either them or this creep who was thinking God knew what. She reluctantly took Suzuki's hand.

The two demons stood on both sides of her and walked slowly down the hall. When they were a good distance away from the demon they knew as Karasu, they started running and Kaili struggled to keep up.

* * *

><p>They got her back to the front of the hotel in one piece and she was grateful.<p>

"Why did you help me?" Kaili asked.

"Look," Suzuki said, "I only came here to defeat Toguro, not to cause harm to anyone." Kaili looked at Shishiwakamaru and glared at him. He just rolled his eyes and turned away. She knew that he hadn't really cared how many people he hurt. "Anyway, even though our boss is a complete ass and doesn't care about what happens to you, it didn't feel right leaving you to deal with that demon."

"Thanks, I guess," Kaili responded with uncertainty. "Well, I need to go now. Bye."

"We shouldn't have done that," Shishiwakamaru stated after Kaili went inside.

"Shut up," Suzuki ordered. "I don't care what that jerk said. No one should allow their daughter to be in that kind of position."

Shishiwakamaru scoffed and the two started walking back to deal with their boss. He had ordered them to not assist Kaili. They didn't listen.

* * *

><p>"Kaili, where have you been? We were all worried sick," Botan said as soon as Kaili entered the guys' room.<p>

"Sorry, just had a lot on my mind," Kaili replied. "Where's Shuichi?"

"The fox went looking for you," Hiei spat. "You shouldn't have stayed back at the stadium."

"I never said I was back at the stadium," Kaili pointed out. Then she saw something glow from under his bandana. "Oh…well, I'll just be going."

"Fool, go with her."

"Me?"

"Hn."

"I'll go because she's my friend, but don't order me around, shorty!"

* * *

><p>Kuwabara and Kaili started searching to find Kurama. Kuwabara couldn't help but feel that there was something different about Kaili.<p>

"So, Kaili, when did you get your spiritual awareness?" he asked.

Kaili shrugged. "Was born with it, I guess," she replied. "It's gotten stronger since I've started hanging out with Shuichi and then even stronger here."

"Makes sense," Kuwabara stated.

They walked in an uncomfortable silence until they found Kurama.

"Kaili!" he called out when he saw them. She could hear the worry in his voice, although he tried to cover it up.

"Hey, Shuichi," she greeted. "I'm sorry I worried you. I was just walking around the stadium thinking."

"About what?" he asked.

"Hey, look, food!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "Catch you guys later."

Kaili just stared at the boy dumbfounded and Kurama chuckled at her expression. "Well, okay then…" She turned back to Shuichi. "I was thinking about something that happened when Shishiwakamaru used his sword. I created some type of barrier and I have no idea how I did it or if I can do it again."

"I wouldn't worry about it now," Kurama said comfortingly while running his hand through her hair.

"Shuichi, stop," she said giggling. "That tickles."

He smiled and then took her hand in his and they started walking back to the room.

"What's happening to you is normal, Kaili," Kurama told her, "especially here where you need some type of defense against other demons. When this tournament is over, I will help learn to control it."

"Thank you," she said appreciatively. "Now, there's probably something else you should know."

To say that Kurama was angered that a demon had gotten so close to harming Kaili was an understatement. Kaili could tell how upset he was and started stroking his arms. "But I'm okay now. Those two demons from my father's team showed up and got me away from the demon."

"You shouldn't have even been in that position," he told her.

"I kind of put myself in that position," Kaili retorted. "I should have joined up with you guys when the round was over instead of walking around alone where a bunch of demons that are out for our blood hang around." She smiled. "By the way, there's something I have to tell you."

Kurama sighed. "Please tell me this isn't about another demon."

"It is," she said with a smile. "You looked really hot in your demon form." She gave his confused form a quick kiss on the lips and ran into the room laughing.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey everyone, Happy New Year. I totally wrote this without watching the DVD XD I haven't had the time, but I wanted to update this one since I haven't for a long time. Hope you enjoyed it.

Also, I've made a new friend on fanfiction and she's also working on a fanfic. It's a YYH Kurama X OC. She has a lot of great ideas, so give it a read. Nothing but a Nightmare by MoonChild2308.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters. Just my OCs

Hey, everyone. Thought I'd update before tomorrow since the semester starts back up again.

* * *

><p>He couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. There Kurama stood alone watching Team Toguro's match, as Genkai had instructed. He had planned on meeting Hiei, but that never happened. He wasn't surprised.<p>

While watching Karasu's fight, Kurama deduced that he wouldn't be able to win as a human. The only way he'd be able to win would be to become revert to his demon form again. The only problem with that was he couldn't do it on his own.

_What am I going to do? _he asked himself. He knew there had to be some way and the secret lied in the Idun box that was used on him in the last round.

The rest of the battles were just as gruesome as the first. Kurama had seen a lot of battles in his life and they never used to bother him; however, they were now. He didn't know why, but he guessed it had something to do with Kaili. He was worried about her and didn't want to think about what would happen if their team lost, to them and those they cared for.

Kurama started heading out of the stadium and was being taunted by some of the other apparitions. He ignored them; they weren't important. However, Bui and Karasu were and they happened to be blocking his exit.

"So only one of you deemed our match important today," Karasu taunted. "The rest must believe you can win."

_Either that or in denial, _Kurama thought. Karasu seemed to hear his thought.

"It would be easier to accept the loss now. The four of you will die tomorrow."

"Four?" Kurama asked, knowing full well that they had five members.

"Yes, one dies today."

Kurama was distracted momentarily by Bui hitting the wall and before he knew Karasu had his hands around his neck, barely touching, and that made Kurama very nervous.

Karasu chuckled and started playing with Kurama's hair and carried on with what seemed to be some kind of flirtatious speech about frailty and pain. Kurama felt nauseous. The demon in him wanted so much to rip Karasu apart here and now, but the human part of him knew that he wouldn't be able to fight.

"Get away!" Kurama exclaimed, attempting to hit Karasu in the gut and escape, but he was too slow and Karasu flitted away from him.

"It's just a game," Karasu responded. "You know, Kurama, out of all the members of your team, I like you the best. When I like something, I like to take it away. It's such an invigorating feeling taking the life of someone you care about, wouldn't you agree."

_He's demented, _Kurama concluded. He shouldn't have been so surprised, though, since he had met others like this throughout his life.

"Your fight will be with me," Karasu said, though is sounded more like a demand. To support that hypothesis, he added, "By the way, I like you best as a fighter, but I like your pretty little girlfriend best for…other reasons."

As Karasu walked away, Kurama could feel the fury, hatred, and fear rise within him. He clenched his fists. _I need to know more about that box._

* * *

><p>Kaili was hanging out with the girls. At one point they ran into Genkai. To Keiko and Yukina, everything seemed fine; but to Botan, Shizuru, and Kaili, something felt off. Botan tried to take the girls' attention off of Genkai. Kaili didn't fall for it. She knew when someone was trying to hide something after seeing it all her life. When the others started walking away, Kaili stayed back.<p>

"You aren't going with them?" Genkai asked, sensing Kaili's unmoving presence.

"What aren't you telling us?" Kaili said, side-stepping Genkai's question.

Genkai turned to Kaili and said with a smile, "You're a nosy brat, aren't you."

Kaili almost took it as an insult, but for this woman, it seemed like a term of endearment. "If I wasn't, Shuichi and I would have never gotten as close as we have."

"Good point." The two stood in silence for a while before Genkai finally started walking away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Kaili asked. She felt fearful, but she didn't understand why, especially when she barely knew this woman.

"Nowhere," Genkai replied. "Tell the others not to come looking for me."

Before Kaili could ask why, Genkai just left her.

_Why is this bothering me so much? Are these premonitions like Shizuru told me about?_

Later, Kaili along with many others sensed Genkai's energy disappear. Kaili couldn't believe that someone as strong as Genkai would get killed. Maybe she shouldn't have left her alone. Something inside of her told her not to feel guilty, but she did.

"Don't," Shizuru said. Kaili looked over to her doorway and saw the elder Kuwabara standing there lighting a cigarette. "She knew and didn't want us involved. She'll be fine."

"I still don't understand why?" Kaili admitted.

"We don't have to understand," Shizuru replied. "It's not our place. Get some rest, kid. The final round is the day after tomorrow. I bet the guys are going to be stressed out tomorrow. We'll need all our bearings to help them out."

Kaili nodded. "Right."

* * *

><p>The next day, Shizuru's prediction came true. The guys were nowhere to be found. Botan said she knew where Yusuke was, but he was mourning the loss of his teacher. Kuwabara had run into them briefly and said that Hiei hadn't come back to the room at all the night before. Kurama had left a lot earlier than he did.<p>

"Is there anything we can do to help them?" Yukina asked in concern.

"Not at the moment," Shizuru replied, smiling at the innocent ice apparition. "But we'll figure something out."

"Hey, you guys," Kaili said, "I think I'm going to go for a walk by myself for a bit, okay?"

"Are you crazy?" Keiko asked me. I looked at my friend and smiled.

"No, I just need to go see someone," Kaili responded, "but I'll catch up with you later."

"I still can't believe those humans are going to the finals," Shishiwakamaru muttered while glaring at a cup of coffee. "It's ridiculous."

"Now, now," Suzuki replied, "they have a better shot at beating Toguro's team than we do."

"You really mean that?" The two demons jumped at the sound of Kaili's voice and looked over to her.

"Oh great, the annoying human girl again. What are you doing here?" Shishiwakamaru growled.

Kaili glared at him, but looked over to Suzuki. "We need your help."

"Excuse me?" Suzuki asked raising an eyebrow.

"Look, those items you gave your team…is there any way they could help my friends?"

Shishiwakamaru scoffed and Kaili rolled her eyes. Suzuki nodded. "Yeah, two of the items I used could help them, well, at least the tall human and the fox demon."

Kaili felt a little better knowing there was something that could help her friends and boyfriend win.

"However, I don't know what effects they'll actually have on them," Suzuki admitted. "That round was the first time the items were tested."

"At this point, I don't think it matters," Kaili replied.

"True."

"So…you'll help?"

Suzuki cracked a grin. "Yeah, sure, why not?"

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>Kurama was out training in a field. He couldn't get the run-in with Karasu out of his head. He was starting to think that maybe Karasu was the demon who went after Kaili after their semi-finals match. Kaili hadn't told him what the demon looked like, but he just knew. Karasu wouldn't have said that if he hadn't already gotten to Kaili somehow.<p>

He was dragged out of his inner monologue when Kuwabara ran up to him asking if he had seen any of their other teammates.

"I'm sorry, Kuwabara, but I haven't seen anyone today."

"This is crazy," Kuwabara muttered. "Urameshi's been acting weird and ran off somewhere. He was angry, but I don't know why."

Kurama thought back to Karasu's words about how one would die before the finals. It also answered his suspicions. Genkai had passed.

Kurama then felt someone's presence. "Who's there? Show yourself?"

Suzuki appeared from behind a tree. "Just the two guys I wanted to see. Lucky me."

"Who are you?" Kuwabara yelled.

"Have you already forgotten the Beautiful Suzuki?"

"Suzuki?" Kuwabara asked. He thought for a moment. "Oh, yeah, I remember you. You were that clown."

Suzuki didn't look happy about that remark, but swallowed his pride for the moment. "I know now that I can't fight the way you guys do. It's not surprising that you still see me as a clown."

"Our patience is running thin," Kurama said defensively. "Speak now or leave."

"Oh fine," Suzuki said taking out two items, a flask with some drink and a hilt of a sword. "These two items are for you." He handed Kurama and Kuwabara the items.

"Could you elaborate?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah, what gives?" Kuwabara whined. "And what's with the ruler?"

Suzuki rolled his eyes. "It's a hilt, you idiot." He ignored how pissed Kuwabara was by the remark. Suzuki smirked. Payback for calling him a clown. "I used these items as starting points for the items I gave my own team members. The Fruit of the Previous Life is what I gave you, Kurama. It's what was used to make the smoke in the Idun box and drinking it should aid in your transformation. The hilt is called the trial sword, made from a Japanese cedar that grew by draining all the life around it."

"That's creepy!" Kuwabara exclaimed throwing the sword back at Suzuki. "Why would I use that?"

"For Shishiwakamaru, it became the Banshee Shriek, but for you, it would probably become something a little more discrete." Suzuki tossed the hilt back over to Kuwabara who managed to catch it after narrowly dropping it. "The fights we fought with you guys were the first time those items were used, so use them at your own discretion. It's up to you on whether or not you want to use them."

"Why are you helping us?" Kurama questioned.

"I may not like you," Suzuki retorted, "but I hate Toguro with a passion. If I can't face him, my items can." Kuwabara wasn't paying attention to the conversation, as he was trying to figure out his new weapon and how to use the hilt.

"There's more to it than that," Kurama stated.

Suzuki smirked. "You're right; there is another reason. You might want to say 'thank you' to your little girlfriend as well." Suzuki waved him off and left the two in the field.

Kurama looked down to the flask in his hand. He knew what he needed to do now. It was time to test the untested item.

* * *

><p>AN: And another chapter DONE! Thankfully… Anyway, before I go, I have another poll going on regarding non-canon couples of YYH that I know would drive my friends insane (yup, I'm nice). I don't know which one to write for, so I'll let you guys decide on that. Thanks for reading.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters. Just my OCs…by the way, I realized that I didn't give Kaili's parents names or the family a last name so if anyone has any ideas, I'm open XD

* * *

><p>Kaili was resting in her room, avoiding everyone. For some reason, she was really upset about Genkai's death. She locked herself in her room with her computer which wasn't bringing much comfort. In fact, it was doing the opposite.<p>

She decided to update her journal for a little while; but after sensing Genkai's death, she had little inspiration.

Meanwhile, she decided to check her e-mail. She had four new messages.

**K,**

**I wanted to let you know that you probably won't hear from me for a while. I've decided to join my parents on a trip around the world and I won't really have computer access for a majority of the time. I'll miss talking to you.**

**J**

Kaili frowned thinking about not being able to converse with her oldest friend, but she shook it off. The next e-mail was from her mother.

**Kaili,**

**I just wanted to give you an update on your brother. He's doing much better now that he's in therapy. I'm hoping that when you come back from break that we can all get together. You can bring Shuichi, of course. I love you, baby girl. See you soon.**

**Love,  
>Mom<strong>

Kaili didn't want to think about her brother, but the next message didn't help matters. Kaili snorted in disgust. _Didn't change that much._

**Kathalina,**

**I'm looking forward to seeing you when you get back. I have some unfinished business with you and that loser you hang out with. See you soon, little sis.**

Kaili didn't know if it was because of his threat or the last few days, but she was feeling incredibly uneasy. The last message received could have had something to do with it.

**Hello Kathalina,**

**I know about you fraternizing with my team and just to let you know, I'm pissed about it. I'm giving you an ultimatum, daughter. I'm leaving tonight and you will come with me, never to see your friends again or I will tell your mother, and his, the whole truth. I have picture evidence that I am not afraid to use. Meet me in an hour to give your decision.**

**Your father**

Kaili slammed her laptop shut and threw herself on her bed. This whole thing with her father was starting to get to her. What kind of ultimatum was that? She loved Shuichi and wanted to be there for him and with him; but if she chose to stay with him, her father would expose his secret and thus the promise she made to keep his secret would be broken.

"You look very enticing, lying like that."

Kaili's eyes shot open and she sat up to see Kurama in his demon form leaning against the door with his arms crossed. He smirked when she blushed.

"H-how?" Kaili asked. Before she knew it, he was on top with her.

"I heard I have you to thank," he breathed against her neck. She shivered and he chuckled against her. He gently nipped the skin of her neck and massaged her thigh. Kaili gasped and he nuzzled against her neck. "I take it you enjoy that," he said smugly.

"Sh-Shuichi," she stuttered.

"Ah," he gently admonished before nipping her a bit harder, "my name is Youko in this form."

"Y-Youko?" Kaili asked while her mind was in a spin.

Kurama smirked down at her. "Yes, my beautiful little flower?"

"I…" she didn't get to say anything before Kurama kissed her in a rough passion. She didn't fight him. Instead she kissed back with equal force and let her fingers move through his long, silver hair. It was soft and she caught herself wondering if his ears were just as soft. She decided to give into her impulse and pet his fox ears. Kurama let out a muffled growl. His actions confused her, but she shook it off and continued to rub his ears.

"I suggest you stop that, my flower," he told her. Kaili would have taken it as a threat if she didn't know him better and didn't hear the amusement in his voice.

"Why?" she asked.

"Another day," he replied placing another kiss on her lips. Then the potion wore off and he transformed back into his human form.

"Shuichi?" Kaili tried.

Kurama smiled down at her before sliding next to her on the bed. He put his arms around her from behind.

"Forgive me," he said in a deep tone, "but I'm a bit more animalistic in my demon form."

"And a lot more forward," Kaili replied with a smile. "Why'd you growl at me when I pet your ears?"

"If I told you now, you would probably feel awkward and blush, though I'm not opposed to the latter."

He kissed her cheek and Kaili did indeed blush. She playfully hit his arm. "Jerk," she teased. She felt Kurama shake, trying to conceal his laughter.

"I'll tell you another time, Kaili." Kaili tensed and frowned. Kurama could sense her anxiety in waves. "What's wrong?" Kaili shook her head and then pointed to her computer. Kurama reluctantly let go of her and got up. He lifted the computer screen and saw the e-mail. Kurama looked over to Kaili who was now curled up in fetal position on the bed. "You're not going to leave with him, are you?" His concern for her could be heard in his voice. At this point he didn't care about his secret. If it meant keeping her away from her father, he didn't care. His mother would find a way to accept him and the only opinions that mattered to him was hers and Kaili's.

"If I don't-"

"I will manage," he finished. "I don't want you leaving with him. I don't trust him."

"Shuichi…"

Kurama walked back over to her and sat down on the bed. "Don't worry about it," he said softly while rubbing her arm. "I can handle it…but I can't handle losing you."

Kaili's eyes widened at his confession. "R-really?" she asked nervously.

Kurama smiled faintly and nodded. "Really."

Kaili was so happy to hear him say that that tears started to form in her eyes. She grabbed onto him and he held her close and let her cry into his chest. Kurama rubbed her back and started playing with some of the strands of her hair.

"I promise I won't let anything happen to you, Kaili," Kurama whispered into her ear.

"I know. And I promise to stay. I won't leave with him."

Kurama nodded and kissed her forehead. "You should get some sleep, now," he told her.

Kaili sighed. "I guess so. Hey, Shuichi, can I stay with you again tonight?"

"Of course," he replied. "I have to go meet the guys, but I'll be in a little later. I'll try not to wake you."

Kaili smiled. "See you later."

Kurama left her room and his expression darkened. There was one last thing he needed to take care of before he met up with the guys.

* * *

><p><em>Where is that little bitch? <em>Kaili's father thought to himself.

"Looking for someone?" Kurama saw her father shiver when he became aware of his presence.

"What are you doing here, demon?" he asked angrily. "Did my brat open her big mouth?"

Kurama stepped out from the shadows and glared at the man. "Do _not _talk about her that way. She deserves much better than you." Her father didn't notice him reaching for a small sphere.

"She's a traitor, so I don't really care what she deserves," he snapped back at Kurama. Kurama glared and pressed a released on the sphere and the room filled with a green gas, causing the man in front of him to cough. "What the hell is this stuff?"

Kurama's face hardened as he began to explain. "Have you ever heard of the gingko tree? It has qualities that improved memory. This sphere is created with the same plant, though it has the opposite effect. By the time I'm done with you, you won't remember anything about my secret or the life you've led since Kaili was a child. As I said, she deserves better."

"You just expect me to forget everything and go shriveled away into nothing somewhere?"

"No," Kurama replied. "That is not what I intend to do at all."

"Then what?"

Kurama turned away a bit and smiled. "I'm giving Kaili her father back."

Before her father had a chance to retaliate, he forgot what he was doing in a corridor that he had never seen before. "Who are you?" he asked Kurama.

"I'm your daughter, Kaili's, boyfriend," Kurama told him.

"Oh…where are we?"

"I can answer that." The two turned to see Koenma standing in front of them.

"Koenma?" Kurama said in surprise.

Koenma turned to face Kaili's father. "Sir, I'm here to take you home. Kaili will be following you shortly the day after tomorrow."

"Um, ok?" her father replied.

Kurama looked over in curiosity. Koenma walked over to him. "We wouldn't want him to remember anything about demons, now would we?" Koenma asked in a whisper. "Besides, I can't let an ordinary human with no memory of the supernatural hang around here."

"You're okay with this?" Kurama asked. He hadn't expected Koenma to accept it this well, not that he would have done anything differently.

"Yeah," Koenma replied. "One less Black Black Club member is a good thing, plus I've heard about him from Botan. I feel bad for that girl. Now go to your team meeting. That's an order."

Koenma left with Kaili's father who now had no memory of the Black Black Club or demons, and Kurama went to meet up with his team and discuss the upcoming finals.

* * *

><p>Kurama came back to his room fairly late and found Kaili asleep in his bed. He smiled thinking about how beautiful she looked in the moonlight. He quietly slid into bed next to her and put his arms around her.<p>

"Shuichi?" she called out sleepily.

"Sorry for waking you," he said in a whisper.

"It's okay," Kaili replied. "How was your meeting?"

Kurama smirked, though Kaili couldn't see. He decided he would wait until morning when she was more awake before explaining what he did.

"It was good," Kurama responded.

"Good," Kaili said before snuggling closer to him. "Shuichi?"

"Mm-hm?"

"I love you."

Kurama was taken by surprise, but smiled. He didn't know what possessed her to admit it in her sleepy state. Maybe it was because of the finals the next day. What he knew for sure was that he needed to tell her how he felt as well. "I love you too." The two of them fell into a peaceful sleep with smiles on their face. It was too bad that the next day would cause everyone to be on edge.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, I might have an idea for Kaili's mother's name, but none for the father's name. The poll is still up. Hope you guys liked the chapter :3


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH or the characters…but you already know that. Just my OCs.

And the great name problem has been solved. After careful consideration and lots of ideas, I have chosen the names Sophia and Sebastian Lattanzi. That's an Italian last name derived from (according to a website) the vegetation goddess. I mean, we can't forget I said that her family was from Italy, now can we :3 So now I will actually be able to use names instead of saying "her mother" and "her father" all the time XD Yay, variety!

Also, thank you to finalfan21, my anonymous reviewer. All of my usual readers know that I love to respond to reviews, so I thought I'd give a shout-out :3

Anyway, enjoy everyone.

* * *

><p>Kaili woke up and found that she couldn't move. When she looked down, she saw why. She and Shuichi were completely entwined and he had her in a death-grip. After attempting to turn to face him, she found that she couldn't and chuckled. He had her pinned.<p>

She stopped laughing when his face went from peaceful to anguish. Maybe that's why he was holding her so tightly. He was having a nightmare. Kaili couldn't blame him. She had had at least one nightmare since watching all of these fights.

Kaili managed to get her arms free and rested one hand on his cheek and stroked it. After a few minutes, his features softened and his breathing went back to normal. His grip on her loosened and she managed to get out of the bed. After looking at the time, she realized that they still had a few hours before they had to get up, so she made sure he was covered so he could be just as comfortable and get as much rest as possible.

She went into the community bathroom to get herself ready. After straightening her hair, she walked out of the bathroom and was met face to face with a glaring Hiei.

"Can I help you?" she asked somewhat forcefully.

"Hn. I don't understand what he sees in a pathetic human." Hiei walked past her to his room and slammed the door.

_Well, that was different, _she thought to herself. _Wonder what his problem is._

Kaili went back into Shuichi's room and found that he was curled up on the other side of the bed. There was still plenty of time, so she got back into the bed with him and jumped when he quickly put his arms around her.

"You faker!" she exclaimed. Kurama looked up at her innocently.

"I couldn't resist, my chiisai ran.*"

Kaili blushed at his new nickname for her. It seemed like he just kept getting more and more forward with her since Youko showed up. She didn't mind; she just wasn't used to it. But she really did like this side of Kurama, and he could tell.

Kurama ran his fingers through her hair to move it aside and started placing gentle kisses on her neck. Kaili closed her eyes and relaxed against him. She took his hand and gave it a squeeze. Kurama smiled against her neck.

"I have something to tell you," he mumbled against her neck.

"Yeah?"

"I ran into your father last night," he told her. When she tensed, he said, "Not like that. I went looking for him."

"Why?" Kaili asked. She was beginning to get worried.

"Remember when I told you about the plant I used to erase my old friends memory?" Kaili nodded. "Well, I can control what a person forgets, and I made him forget who he was. Not completely, mind you, but everything regarding the Black Black Club and demons, he will not remember. He will remember the problems he and your mother had and I believe that with his new attitude adjustment, he'll try harder to be the father and husband you and your family deserve."

Kaili couldn't respond; she had no idea where to start or what to say. She turned to face Kurama and kissed him.

"Shuichi, thank you so much…I…I don't know what to say," she replied.

"I do," he told her. "I love you, Kaili, very much; and I want you to be happy."

"Oh Shuichi," Kaili said with tears of joy streaming down her face, "I love you too."

"Will you two cut it out?"

Kurama and Kaili looked over to the doorway and saw Hiei standing there, looking highly irritated. Both of them laughed, angering him further.

"I promise you, Hiei," Kurama started, "it's only a matter of time."

"Hn. As if." Hiei disappeared from the doorway. Kaili looked up at Kurama.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"Don't worry, chiisai ran. It's just a little joke."

* * *

><p>After Kurama got changed, we found that Hiei was not in the room with us anymore. Yusuke and Kuwabara were out, too. Kaili and Kurama decided to go get some breakfast before the round began, but neither of them were particularly hungry.<p>

"Kaili, you need to eat," Kurama stated.

Kaili gave him a look of disbelief. "You're the one that's fighting for your life today," Kaili pointed out. "I'll be fine."

Kurama slid a piece of fruit in front of Kaili and gave her a look that said not to argue. Kaili picked it up and started nibbling on the fruit. He flashed her a smile of approval.

"Oh can it," Kaili said, looking away from him and pouting. She felt his hand running through her hair and relaxed. When she looked over to Kurama, she could tell he was nervous about the fight, but that he was putting up a good front, going so far as to force a smile. "You're going to be okay. You know that, don't you?"

Kurama frowned and became serious. "I don't know about that, Kaili, but I can promise that I will keep you safe no matter what the costs."

Kaili looked confused. She had no idea what he was talking about, maybe since she hadn't seen any of Team Toguro's fights since the tournament began and didn't know that the man who had accosted her in the stadium the other day was in fact on that team. "Shuichi, be careful…please? I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

It was Shuichi's turned to look stunned. Sure, they had admitted that they loved each other, but he didn't know how strong Kaili's feelings of love were towards him. They were just as strong as what he felt for her. "I will try, Kaili."

Kaili knew she wouldn't get much more out of him after seeing his previous fights. She was going to say something when the guys showed up.

"There you are, Kurama," Yusuke said. "We've been looking all over for you."

"Hn, he's with the human again," Hiei scoffed. "Figures."

Kaili shot him a glare. "I don't think Yukina would like to hear you talk to someone she made friends with that way."

Hiei looked like he wanted to kill her, but Kurama smiled knowingly and got in his way.

"Now, now, we should get to the ring," Kurama suggested. Hiei shot him a dirty look and flitted off.

"What's his problem?" Kuwabara asked. Kaili resisted the desire to roll her eyes at him. He truly was clueless that he was crushing on the little sister of a guy he hated.

"Never mind, we're going to be late," Yusuke said to avoid the topic.

Kurama turned to Kaili. "Would you like to come with us or wait for the girls?"

"I…" Kaili hesitated. "Would it be too terrible if I asked to come with you and stay close to your team's locker room? I kind of would rather be closer to you than in the stand so far away."

Kurama did not like that idea at all, but he couldn't blame her for wanting to stay close.

"Fine," he replied, "but at any sign of danger to me or you, go into the locker room and don't come out, understood?"

Kaili wanted so much not to agree, but if this was the only way she could be close to him, she would take it. "Okay, I'll stay in the locker room if there is any sign of danger."

Kurama nodded and took her hand. The four of them went outside to find Hiei standing there.

"Oh great, what's the_ human_ doing here?" he said with emphasis on "human."

"My _girlfriend_ is joining us on our walk to the stadium," Kurama replied with a smile when he saw Kaili blush. He loved making her blush.

"You and Kaili?" Yusuke and Kuwabara asked simultaneously.

Kaili, though still blushing, smiled and nodded to them.

"Alright, Kurama," Yusuke said, roughly smacking Kurama on the back.

Kurama didn't flinch and just smirked at Yusuke. "So how are you and Keiko getting along?" That shut him up.

* * *

><p>Kaili watched from the archway, looking up at her friends in the stand. She hoped they wouldn't be mad at her later for ditching them, but something didn't feel right and she wanted to be close to Kurama in case he needed help later. Just then, the crowd started going crazy and Kaili's attention was brought to Team Toguro. She realized that she only saw Toguro once, when she and the other girls were trying to get back in the stadium. She didn't understand why he would help them if he was just planning on killing them in the end. Then Kaili noticed someone else familiar on the team. It was the perverted demon that looked at her as if he were a deranged animal the other day in the stadium halls.<p>

The memory of the event made her legs turn into jelly as she slid down to the ground. She remembered the power she felt that day. She could only hope that Shuichi wasn't going up against him any time soon.

More drama ensued as both teams were lacking a member. _Why don't they just tell them what happened to Genkai? It's the other team's fault, _Kaili wondered. After almost getting disqualified, the man that had shown the girls to their seats the first day appeared saying he was the fifth member. To Kaili, he didn't look like much of a fighter.

After the drama, the first match was announced and Kaili felt her stomach drop when Kurama entered the ring with the demon she feared.

"First match of the finals, Kurama vs Karasu!"

* * *

><p>*Chiisai ran – little orchid (orchid = love, beauty, refinement, beautiful lady)<p>

A/N: Yes, I looked up flowers and they're meaning. I take this stuff very seriously XD Sorry for not updating in ages. The semester got very crazy but hey, good news is all A's except for a B in physics and I'm still waiting on one grade. Now I can update since it's summer and it'll be guilt free since I did so well this semester :D I take school very seriously too.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters. Just my OC

Thanks to all of those who reviewed on the last chapter. I know it's been a while since I updated, but I spent the whole summer recovering from knee surgery, doing research, dealing with family drama, and proofreading all of the fifty-four stories, not including the last few I have recently started. Anyway, this was the last story that needed to be proofread, so now I can get back to actually updating :D Also, I'm at my grandparents' house so I have barely been able to watch YYH…explain the fact that demons are good guys to your overly religious grandmother…it's bad enough she saw the fights -_-'

* * *

><p>"First match of the finals, Kurama vs Karasu!"<p>

As soon as the announcer made the call, Kaili fell to her knees. "No," she whispered. "No, no, no, no." It couldn't be possible. There was no way Shuichi, her Shuichi, could be fighting a demon that made her feel an overwhelming sense of dread. "Please be careful," she said while clutching onto the archway.

Kurama stared at Karasu, glaring at his opponent coldly. He knew he had to wait for the potion to take effect so that he could transform, but he didn't know how long he could stall. He tuned out the announcers' talking and the crowd's chanting. Both he and Karasu seemed to be staring at each other while waiting to hear the start of the match being called.

"And begin!"

Karasu started by taunting Kurama. "I'm surprised to see you here, accepting my challenge. You're either extremely brave or extremely stupid. Or maybe you're just taking this fight personally."

"It's best to keep emotions out of the ring," Kurama stated calmly, although it was a front for his true intent. "I am here only to defeat you."

Karasu chuckled. "Is that so? Well, then you'll be extremely disappointed."

Karasu's hand began to glow and the same time Kurama created a barrier of flowers. It was the only thing Kurama could think of to stall Karasu's tactics, believing his powers to only be in his touch. Karasu didn't seem bothered by the barrier and began to walk towards Kurama, ignoring the cuts he received from the sharp petals. Kurama was trying to figure out why Karasu would completely disregard the petals as his blood splattered against the ring.

When Karasu moved his arms, Kurama got his answer. The touch was only a front, because from the looks of it, Karasu could use his abilities at a distance.

"You've missed the point of my power entirely," Karasu told Kurama. "I don't need to use my hands. They are simply the vessels I choose to use, but I could use anything, even the air you breathe. You shouldn't have underestimated me."

Kurama was frustrated and decided to use a new tactic. He took out his rose whip and attempted to hit Karasu, but the opposing demon used his powers to destroy the whip as he had the petals. "You know you can't stop me," Karasu continued to say, "and yet you continue to try. That tenacity is what is most appealing about you, Kurama. It's sad that we had to meet this way. It wouldn't have mattered, though, because we were destined to fight and it would have ended this way anyway. I'm destined to kill you."

"Not going to happen," Kurama replied as he focused on avoiding his hits, still waiting to transform. _I have someone I have to protect, _he added to himself as he pictured Kaili. He would not let her down. He would not let this creep harm her.

Karasu stopped his attacks and disappeared. Kurama attempted to sense him and narrowly dodged a hit from above, but as he stepped back, he didn't notice the glow on his arm. That light exploded, making Kurama cringed. He hadn't felt pain like that in a very long time, even when he used his death plant on Touya.

"I told you that I didn't have to touch you, or have you forgotten?" Kurama didn't respond, still recovering from the shock of pain his mind registered. Kurama attempted to run further away from him, but Karasu blocked his path and attacked him with more of his energy on his leg this time to get him to stop.

Karasu talked some more, prattling on and on about his powers and how they work before creating a detonator in his hand and throwing it at Kurama. It didn't seem like Kurama had time to dodge, concerning all of his teammates in the process.

Kaili watched as the detonator exploded, eyes widened in fear. She started shaking, tears streaming down her face at the thought of the man she loved dying right before her. She shook her head at her ridiculous idea. He promised her that he would be okay. They needed to go home together. She couldn't deal with losing him, let alone telling his mother that he died. How would she explain it to her, anyway? Things like this don't just happen to people like him. They couldn't.

Kaili couldn't look up, afraid that when the smoke cleared, she would see the body of her dead lover. Instead she did something she never did. She took her mother's faith into consideration, making the sign of the cross and praying for Shuichi to be okay. She would do anything for him to have survived that attack.

Slowly, though, she started to open her eyes. Her mouth widened as she sensed a familiar energy that she had sensed during the last round and in her room after Kurama had used the potion. "Y-Youko," she whispered hopefully, silently thanking whatever deity she had prayed to.

Karasu did not seem amused by the arrival of the stronger energy. It was clear that he planned on having an easy victory. "Could it be?" Koto's voice rang out in the stadium. When the smoke cleared, she cheered. "It is! It's that foxy, Youko Kurama!" Kaili sighed in relief, not caring about what the cat…fox…thing said during the last match he appeared in or now.

"Finally," Kurama whispered to himself. "I'm fortunate that I was able to transform," he said out loud. "I wouldn't have been able to handle much more. Your ability to create something out of nothing is quite admirable. You should be proud; however, now it will be harder to defeat me."

"I'm flattered," Karasu replied, "but I will still defeat you."

"That is yet to be determined," Kurama stated calmly. Karasu created a couple little energy monsters, making Kurama smirk as he destroyed them. "Now that I can see your attacks, it will be harder for you to hit me."

"Now you're just making excuses," Karasu said slightly irritated. "But you can still try to beat me."

Karasu let out more monsters that Kurama was able to avoid easily. It angered Karasu, so he used different monsters that would continuously follow Kurama until they hit to get the job done. Kurama was amused and continued to run, but not before giving a small botany lesson to his opponent. "Have you heard of the Ojigi plant? It's a tree found in South America. It is sensitive to changes in movement and temperature and is able to wrap its leaves around its pray."

"I have no idea why you are telling me this," Karasu responded. "It's boring." He then shifted all his attacks to Kurama, making his chance for escape very limited.

"You should know better than to corner a fox," Kurama chided him. "We have the tendency to bare our teeth." Kurama let his energy flow from his body, effectively destroying the bombs. When his energy cleared, a purple plant was at his side. "Meet my Ojigi plant, Karasu." Karasu attempted to look bored, but his legs twitched in slight fear. The Ojigi plant moved on its own accord, moving closer towards Karasu. "It looks like your fear has betrayed you. The Ojigi has zeroed in on your energy."

Kaili stared on in shock. She knew he used plants as weapons, but this was ridiculous. Where did he get a giant killer tree, especially one that was actually chasing Karasu? "How does it feel to be the one cornered?" she heard Kurama ask. Now she understood why he was fighting this demon. He had known that he was the demon that came after her after the semi-finals.

"Oh, Shuichi," she said, "I wish you hadn't."

She watched as Karasu attempted to destroy the plant, but the plant pushed through the flame byproduct of his attack. He tried using a grenade, but that only made the plant angrier. Eventually the plant caught him and began to eat him, but not before his mask came off. _What? _Kaili asked looking around her. _Why do I feel so strange all of a sudden? _She looked back to the ring as Juri was declaring Kurama the winner. Her eyes widened as she saw Karasu's energy emitting from the plant. It was making her feel dizzy again as he burst out of the Ojigi.

"You look surprised, Youko," Karasu stated. "Did you think a plant would kill me that easily?"

Kurama stared at him, slightly confused as Karasu's hair changed from black to blonde. He was surrounded by a sphere of his own energy, laughing like crazy as he charged at Kurama, blowing up part of the stadium with the force. Kurama got pushed back by the blast and ended up under the rubble of the ring, and yet again in his human form.

"Shuichi," Kaili whispered. She watched as Karasu walked over to her boyfriend, taunting him for now being considerably weaker than him. Tears formed in her eyes when Kurama couldn't even use his energy, completely weakened. "No…you have to make it."

Kurama was not letting up, though, despite being weakened. Instead he attempted hand to hand combat, but Karasu was too fast for him. He did have a plan, though. He was eventually able to get close enough to hit Karasu in the chest and implant the seed of his death plant. Karasu retaliated by using a bomb that attached itself to Kurama's ankle. Kurama screamed out in pain as it detonated. He tried to get up, but Yusuke stopped him.

"You're surrounded by bombs! Don't move!"

Kurama panicked as Karasu made all of the bombs visible. "You asked for this, Kurama, the second you entered into the ring. I would have enjoyed toying with you longer, but now that you're just pleading for death…I always give my opponents what they ask for." Each bomb began to attack Kurama, forcing him to cry out in pain.

"Shuichi!" he heard Kaili call. She sounded a lot closer than she was supposed to be. He peeked off to the side of the ring, his eyes widening as he saw Yusuke and Kuwabara trying to hold Kaili back. "Let go!" she cried desperately.

"Well, it looks like your human has come to watch you die," Karasu jeered. "How fitting since she will be in my possession soon enough." Kurama narrowed his eyes at Karasu. He knew now that his final decision was the right one. He didn't care if he lost his life in the process, just as long as Kaili would be safe. It couldn't be helped that he would be breaking his promise to her. "Anyway, I grow tired of this. It's the end."

Karasu allowed the rest of his energy bombs to engulf Kurama's body. Kurama's vision grew blurry as pain overtook him. He didn't even know he was screaming until he felt the pain in his throat. All he could hear was his friends calling his name and Kaili's sobs. He fell flat on the ground and the crowd cheered, hoping to see the fox demon's end. Juri started counting, even when Kurama pushed himself up slightly. He needed to act quickly. Karasu readied another attack to finish Kurama off as he cried out unleashing his final attack, another plant that hit Karasu's chest and began to leech the life out of him. Karasu felt and the plant engulfed his body, Kurama's being the only body left in the ring.

Kaili sighed in relief knowing that Karasu was gone and that she still sensed some life in Kurama. She looked at the faces of their friends, though, and saw the look of concern each one held. She was about to tell them he was still alive when Kurama blinked his eyes open and moved to get up. Kurama himself looked confused by the turn of events as he managed to stand up.

"Thank God," Kaili whispered clutching onto Kuwabara.

"It's okay, Kaili," Kuwabara told her. "He's okay."

"And that's how we win this!" they heard Yusuke shout. They watched as the spirit detective entered the ring to help their friend up.

Hiei stepped up to Kaili and Kuwabara looking slightly to her and partly to the ground. "Kurama is hard to kill." He walked away from them confusing Kuwabara and stunning Kaili. Had he just tried to comfort her after acting like a jerk to her this entire trip?

Everyone was reveling in the fact that Kurama survived the battle, but Kaili could tell that he didn't look entirely happy about his victory. He told Yusuke something before something was said that made all of their blood run cold.

"The winner of the match is Karasu!"

_You have GOT to be kidding me, _Kaili thought while shaking her head. She listened to the explanation, though she didn't watch the replay, and found out that the call was fair, but Kaili didn't care anymore. Kurama was alive and that was all that mattered to her. Yusuke growled at the referee, but brought Kurama out of the ring.

Kaili let go of Kuwabara and charged at Kurama, grasping onto him and refusing to let go. Yusuke and Kurama cast each other a glance, Kurama nodding to him and Yusuke letting him go. Kurama wrapped his arms around Kaili as he slowly walked them over to the rest of the group. "You should have gone back inside," he told her.

"I couldn't," Kaili said as she wiped away her tears. "I couldn't even stand, Shuichi. Why…why did you lie to me?"

Kurama sighed. "I told you that I could not promise my safety," he reminded her. "In all honesty, that last move was supposed to take my life." Kaili let out a small cry of desperation. "It was the only way I could protect you from him."

Something just snapped in Kaili when he said this, as if she were an excuse to nearly kill himself. "It's not your job to protect me," Kaili said sadly, "not if it means you dying."

"Kaili…"

"No, Shuichi," Kaili said to him. "I can't do this if you're going to risk your life for me. You're right; I shouldn't have come here."

Kurama felt a heaviness weighing on his heart as she said this. He could not feel guilty for what he did, especially since Karasu was gone, but he couldn't lose Kaili over this. "Let go of me, Shuichi," she said a little coldly. "I'm going back to the hotel."

Kurama didn't want to listen to her, but he owed it to her after making her worry. He reluctantly let go and watched her run back towards the locker room. He sensed her energy leave the stadium and reasoned that they would talk later. For now, he would just focus on Hiei's battle with Bui.

* * *

><p>He had to explain everything to Yusuke and Kuwabara, especially why Hiei wore his bandages and why Bui wore his armor. Both fighters were ready to use all their energy to win the battle. Due to his loss, it was imperative that they get a win, and Hiei knew this. That was why Hiei was prepared to use the Dragon of the Darkness Flame.<p>

Kurama was not worried when Bui turned Hiei's first Dragon back at him. He knew that Hiei was prepared for something like this, although he was concerned for those in the audience. He was actually happy about his and Kaili's fight. If Hiei lost control, she wouldn't be in the line of fire. Hiei surprised everyone when he emerged from the flames unharmed. It was evident that he now had complete control of the Dragon and Bui grew nervous. He believed that he would die if he didn't pull out a victory, so he attempted to hit Hiei repetitively until he fell. Hiei let his opponent beat on him and was unaffected by the hits. In counter, he used the Darkness Technique once more and pulled out a victory for their team in addition to destroying the ring.

Hiei came back over to the group and passed out after threatening them to win. Yusuke laughed at the situation and suggested they move him into the locker room. His suggestion was interrupted by the announcer.

"We'll have to wait to start the next match until we have a new ring," Koto said. "In the meantime, just sit tight or check out the snack bars."

Yusuke picked up Hiei and looked to Kurama with a frown. "We have time," he said. "We'll wait with Hiei for a while until you get back, but you need to go talk to Kaili."

Kurama nodded, silently thanking Yusuke for the offer. He knew he needed to go talk things out with her. He had told her a lot about his past, just not in so much detail. The whole tournament was a bloodbath that Kaili had not been ready for. It's like what he said while they watched the horror movie. He had seen and felt much worse in his life.

* * *

><p>Kurama sensed her in her room in the hotel. He was about to knock on her door when he heard her voice. "No, mom, I'm fine." Kaili sounded frustrated. "Nothing happened. I'm just going to be staying with Keiko for a while." She sighed in exasperation. "I know I have school. I'll make sure I get there." Kurama decided to knock on her door then. "Mom, I have to go. I'll talk to you later." She hung up her phone and said, "Whoever it is, go away. I don't want to talk."<p>

Kurama didn't listen and opened her door only to fine Kaili lying on her stomach, her head resting on her arm on her pillow. She moved to see who was in her room, but turned back to her original position when she saw it was Kurama. "Shuichi, what are you doing here?" she asked in a sad and tired voice.

"Are you really going to give up on us because of a choice I made?" he asked calmly attempting to hide his hurt from what he heard.

Kaili turned to sit up on the bed and stared at him incredulously. "You were going to die because some demon was after me," Kaili reminded him. "Shuichi, I can't handle it. I can't watch you die…ever. I can't handle the fear of losing you." Tears started to form in her eyes. A few escaped her as she continued speaking. "I can't be the one to tell your mother you died if I can't even handle it myself. I can't be the reason your secret gets exposed or you make the decision to kill yourself. I c-can't…I just can't." Kaili started sobbing uncontrollably. Kurama sighed and joined her on the bed, holding him to her.

"Please, Kaili," he pleaded, "please don't leave. It wasn't because of you that anything happened. He was threatening to hurt you; I couldn't let that happen. As for nearly dying…I wouldn't have been able to stand up to any on Team Toguro in my human form. If not Karasu, then another. I told you a while ago that I had seen a lot in my life. I never told you what, though. In fact, I used to be like Karasu…not sadistic, mind you, but I was a ruthless killer. It is how demons are, and I must admit that today wasn't the worst of it."

Kaili looked at Kurama like he was crazy. He was covered in blood and yet he was saying this wasn't too bad. "Kaili," Kurama continued, "I love you, very much, and because of that I am protective of you. It's how demons are with the few they care about. I was willing to give my life up for my mother and I am willing to give my life up for you if it means you will be safe. I understand if you want to leave with all of this new information, but I hope that you'll stay. But…in case you choose not to…" Kurama pulled Kaili to him and softly kissed her lips. He didn't try to push it further, as that was not the point of why he was kissing her. He pulled away after a minute and stood up to leave the room.

Kaili watched him leave, sensing his sadness. She didn't know what to do anymore. Her rational mind was telling her to break ties with Shuichi, but only because it was a danger to him for her to be in his life. Part of her was wishing that she had never bitched at him that day at school. If she had never talked to him, he wouldn't have walked her home that day and his secret wouldn't have been exposed. It felt like she was to blame with everything in her life, even though Shuichi had told her it wasn't.

But her heart was telling her something different. She and Shuichi needed each other. He was the only one there for her over the last few months, willing to throw himself into her life's problems, and she needed the comfort only he could give her. Likewise, he needed someone to believe in him. He had just admitted to having a terrible past, worse than he had let on, and he needed her to continue to love him and show him that there was someone out there who would never leave him and believed he had changed. They could confide in each other when they acted differently to the others around them. Kaili's heart was definitely overpowering her mind.

* * *

><p>Kaili walked back to the stadium, walking past all of the demons who seemed to be getting out of her way. It was almost as if they knew she was dating the legend they all feared. Kaili didn't care about that, though, as she walked back down to the locker rooms. She saw Kurama sitting in the room alone with an unconscious Hiei, and she wondered what had happened to the fire demon. Kurama looked slightly lost, but had a hardened exterior that made Kaili break inside. "Shuichi…" she breathed out quietly.<p>

Kurama shot up at the sound of his human name, his hardened façade diminishing. He looked towards the doorway and saw Kaili standing there. "Kaili…" The usually calm fox demon looked fearful at what Kaili might say, but relaxed when she smiled at him. "So…you aren't giving up?"

"If I were," Kaili started, "then I wouldn't have come back to finish watching the tournament."

Kurama stood up and went to embrace her. He held her tightly and kissed her forehead. He then pressed his forehead to hers and said, "Please forgive me, my chiisai ran."

"I'll forgive you on one condition," she told him. He took her hand in his as a signal for her to continue. "You have to promise me that you'll forgive yourself for your past." Kurama gasped at her request, but then covered up his shock with a nod. He didn't know how he would start, but he would try because Kaili wanted him to. "So, what now?" she asked him.

He pulled her away from him slightly and looked into her eyes. "Now we wait for the replacement ring to be brought to the stadium, and then we'll win."

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, so I wrote an extra-long chapter this time. I actually wasn't planning the almost breakup. I actually planned for Kaili to make a scene, but I just felt better doing this, and I couldn't end a chapter on a sour note, so there you go :3 Hope you all enjoyed it.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, the plot, or the characters. Just my OC.

Well…..I know it's been, over a year since I updated this one. Sorry about that *nervous laughs.* It's been quite the year, with both the negatives and positives of life. Let's focus on those: I graduated, my knee surgery went well and I'm healing fast, and I've been getting back into the swing of writing and updating the more than twenty stories I'm writing :D This one included, and I promise to try to be better with this one. Anyways, thanks for your patience and sticking with me and enjoy the chapter :) My goal is to have this into season 3 before Christmas…let's hope I succeed with that…heh heh…ONWARD!

* * *

><p>Kaili couldn't believe it. She nearly fell over in shock as she watched the younger Toguro brother actually carry the ring into the stadium. "This is nuts," she said.<p>

"Indeed," Kurama agreed. "It looks like Kuwabara's match with the Elder Toguro will be happening sooner than we had hoped."

"Um, right…Shuichi?"

Kurama looked to his frightened girlfriend and pressed his nose to her temple. "Yes Kaili?"

"I-If the Younger Toguro Brother can do that, w-what can the Elder do?"

"You don't want to know chiisai ran," Kurama told her. "You really don't want to know." Out of nowhere, the two heard Hiei groan. "I guess he's finally waking up."

"Yeah, what exactly happened with that?" Kaili asked.

"He used the Dragon again," Kurama explained. That was all he needed to say.

"How long have I been out?" Hiei asked as Kurama and Kaili sat on the bed opposite to him.

"Six hours," Kaili said with a shrug after looking at her watch.

"Six hours!" Hiei exclaimed. "Well don't keep me in suspense. Who won the tournament?"

"We can't answer that yet," Kurama told him shocking the demon. "After your fight, they needed to bring in a replacement ring. Toguro carried it on his back. The next match should be in order soon enough." And that's when the announcement came regarding the next fight.

The three joined Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Koenma at the ring. Kuwabara was ready to get in the ring, but Kaili could tell he was nervous. No one could blame him; he was going in there to fight for his life. Kaili couldn't help but feel bad as he tried to keep his cool. Trying to shake off his own and his friends' concern, he made jokes about taking care of his cat if he didn't make it and walked into the ring with his head held high.

"Begin!" Juri exclaimed, not waiting another second. After waiting six hours, the crowd was irritable so getting the fight started was the only way to stay safe.

Kuwabara started the battle using the trial sword he was given by Suzuki, and his spirit sword was super charged with electricity. He instantly charged the Elder Toguro, slicing him in half. Elder Toguro didn't dodge. Gasps and sounds of awe were heard, everyone thinking Kuwabara had won. Juri was about to call the match, but then something that shocked everyone happened. Kuwabara was skewered with spikes that were the Elder Togoru's fingers, the trial sword dropping from his hand.

"W-What?" Kaili asked shocked. "H-How could he do that?"

"I'm…not sure," Kurama replied, staring confusedly at the fight in front of him.

"It's really quite simple," the Elder Toguro chimed. "I can move my body's vital organs wherever I want, and can readjust so that you don't hit them. It will be more difficult than you think to injure me." He then picked up the sword. "Did you inherit this fine weapon from her? You would think she would have left something like this for Yusuke."

"W-What are you talking about?" Kuwabara questioned, not yet knowing the truth. "Genkai is just sick."

"Oh, how sad," the psychotic fighter replied nonchalantly. "Your friends have been lying to you. You see, Genkai has been dead for days." Kuwabara's response was a shock. He couldn't even say anything.

"Oh shit," Kaili whispered. "Why did he have to do that?"

"You knew?" Kurama questioned realizing that Kaili seemed unsurprised by the news.

"I sensed it," she answered. "But I…didn't want to say anything."

"All of us except for Kuwabara and the girls, as far as we know, sensed her passing," Kurama explained. "I told Yusuke he should tell him, but Yusuke didn't want to admit it."

"Why not?"

While Kuwabara was taking the time to mourn, the sadist he was fighting shot his fingers through his chest. Elder Toguro decided, after he released him, to illustrate Genkai's passing creating a puppet show with his body. He twisted the story, acting like Genkai was just another jealous of his brother's prowess. This angered everyone, even Hiei surprisingly. When Kaili saw the look on Yusuke's face, she understood why he didn't say anything. He didn't look like he was handling all this well either.

"We live happily ever after," the sadist joked, pissing off Kuwabara.

The human was ready to fight and kill him, a yellow energy surrounding his fist. Elder Toguro attacked Kuwabara again, but he couldn't get past Kuwabara's energy barrier that was forming around him. And then Kuwabara shot that energy directly at him as if he were shooting multiple bullets at once; however, it again proved unsuccessful and the fight would continue.

"You're invincible," Kuwabara said despondently. "It's the only explanation."

Elder Toguro found his fear amusing and insulted him further before attacking him again with his stretchy fingers, but this time from behind proving his statements about not having honor.

"He needs to figure out a way to attack him where he can't move his vitals," Kurama stated. "It's the only way he could win."

"Hn," Hiei replied. "He'll never be able to figure it out, Kurama."

"Didn't he prove you wrong multiple times?" Kaili said forcefully with anger. "Look, I don't care where you come from, but he's our friend. This…whatever the hell kind of fight this is…it's cruel and I don't want to think about him not making it out alive. I had to deal with that enough today."

Kurama felt a twinge of guilt before placing his hands reassuringly on her shoulders and whispering her name to bring her back to reality, just in enough time to hear the start of the ten-count. Kuwabara was in a dangerous position, but he still swore victory. Elder Toguro laughed it off, but Kuwabara managed to get ahold of his trial sword from across the ring and severed the demon once more before he regenerated.

Then, to everyone's surprise, Kuwabara's electrifying energy became muted violet color, the sword changing into a circular, racket shaped weapon.

"I took all you said into consideration," Kuwabara stated, "and I know the only way to defeat is to hit all of your vitals, all at once. Spirit Flyswatter!" After his battle cry sounded a large booming sound from him hitting his opponent and the ring, thus ensuring his victory.

When he left the ring, his first instinct was to go and hit Yusuke for keeping Genkai's death a secret.

"Kuwabara," Kurama spoke up while Kuwabara was stuck in the middle of his tirade. "Yusuke did not tell any of us, either. We all felt in on our own."

"Is that true?" Kuwabara asked Yusuke, hoping to be right.

"I didn't tell anyone," Yusuke confirmed. "She died in my arms. I didn't want to say it, because I didn't want it to be real. You shouldn't have found out the way you did, but I can't take back the only way I knew how to handle it."

Yusuke then walked away, into the ring, with Kuwabara telling him to with the fight. So this was it. The fight that would determine whether they would all live or die was about to commence, and emotions were still high between the team.

"I really hope he can win," Kaili said hopefully as she watched yet another friend step into the ring.

* * *

><p>AN: I know this fight was rushed and short, but truthfully I hate it, I want to end the Dark Tournament already, and I feel bad having not updated in a year…so with all that in mind, please just know this was the hardest chapter to write thus far, and not only will the next one be better (I hope) but there will be lots of in between seasons moments happening between the main characters of this story XD Also, I really don't want to write the Yusuke vs Toguro fight…so if you guys are okay with me finding a way to skip it and summarize it, let me know. I really just want to move it along (and after a year, I'm sure you do as well). So just let me know. I'll go either way :)


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters. Just my OC.

Well, it's been a while since I updated this one. Since everyone was okay with summarizing Yusuke's fight, that's exactly what I'm going to do. Sorry for the long wait. RL has just been crazy. You know what I mean XD Anyways, onward to the chapter!

* * *

><p><em>The battle went on for hours, though it had felt like days to the fighters and onlookers. Sadie stayed close to her demon companion through it all. With her friends in danger, Sadie could only pray that they would make it out alone and return home.<em>

_Deciding moves were made. Sadie had lost a friend only to see another grow in strength. What Sadie hadn't known, until later, was that the lost friend was truly alive and well, her companion giving the guise that he was gone to get a rise out of the one fighting…their only hope._

_When the weak demons were attached by the colossal one her friend was fighting, the demon she had come to love protected her the best he could. He was still drained from his own fight, but thankfully there were others to protect them, including her friends' boss._

_When the battle was over, the danger still remained in the form of another human. Sadie recognized him instantly from when she had seen her father among the team owners. The man knew he had lost and explained to the others what he planned to do. He planned to nurture his wounded pride by destroying himself._

_Himself…and he planned on taking everyone with him._

_Two things went through Sadie's mind at that time. One was that her friends would never be dragged into this again. The other thought was that they had to get out of there…now._

* * *

><p>As Kaili was typing, someone closed her computer screen and took a seat next to her. "Kaili, what are you doing?" Yusuke asked overjoyed. "If it's schoolwork, you better stop. We only have a few hours left to party on this boat."<p>

"Cool it, dimwit!" Genkai snapped. "If I had known you were going to go crazy, I would have stayed dead. I was enjoying the peace and quiet."

Kaili smiled at the bickering pair. They had left the island over an hour ago and it was getting dark, though everyone still seemed to keep an energetic mood. They had reason to be excited before they returned to the city late that night. Genkai was back, and even those who barely knew her felt calmed by her return.

Apparently, the day before, Koenma had brought Genkai back to life having to do with something about a wish that the team members of Team Urameshi deserved as a prize for winning the tournament. They all wanted their friend and teammate back. After all, they had been through so much in that one week. They had become a family, somehow.

Everything felt so surreal to all of them. Kaili herself was still waiting for something to ruin the peace she was feeling. After all, she had seen so much darkness and evil in the past week, some caused by her own father, as well as so many indescribable things and magic that her books could have ever prepared her for. That was honestly one of the reasons she started working on her book. Going through everything again in her head made it a little easier to accept.

She decided, though, to put her computer away and just relax with her friends. As she did, she felt a presence sit down next to and turned to see her official boyfriend sitting next to her. "Was your mother happy to hear from you?" she asked her boyfriend.

He was grinning and nodding as he took her hand. "She's very happy to hear we are coming home," he told her. "She's planning to wait up for us, though I told her she didn't have to trouble herself."

"Mothers worry," Kaili replied. "Speaking of, I should call mine tomorrow to get together with her." Kurama's grin never disappeared. "Shuichi, what is it?"

He simply shrugged. "I told her we were official," he stated casually. "She approved."

Kaili blushed intensely, but smiled. It didn't surprise her that Shiori approved of her. She really liked the woman who made her feel welcomed and who had done so much for her already. "I'm glad. I know my mother will be happy to hear about us as well. My father though…are you sure he doesn't remember anything?"

Kurama nodded, his expression becoming grim. "If he ever remembers anything, it will be years before it happens. That's enough time for him to repair the damage and most likely settle in his life."

Kaili shook her head. "I still can't believe all the stuff he did," she said. "I mean, even Chris is an asshole, but at least he wasn't out to kill us."

"It's past," Kurama assured her, him forcing himself to become calmer so that she didn't worry herself. "Besides, all you have to worry about now is the fact that school starts up again in a few days."

Kaili gasped as she remembered. Where had the summer gone? Well, for most of it, Kurama was training Kuwabara or training with Hiei. Chris had gotten to her a few times, to the point where the restraining order had been filed. Then they actually had to deal with this crazy tournament which, even though it lasted a week, felt like a lifetime and marked the end of their summer break.

"So, this weekend is really our only time to relax and settle down after this whole mess," Kaili stated.

"Yes," Kurama replied. "It will be strange living our ordinary lives after facing an ordeal like this. I never meant for you to get dragged into it."

Kaili laughed, scoffing at his words. "You didn't drag me," she reminded him. "I jumped right in. You should know by now that I don't do anything I don't want to do."

Kurama grinned and nodded, their conversation ending there. It was definitely something he knew about her. He also knew that she was determined. She would have to be to come to a place she knew nothing about, putting herself in danger as well as agreeing to be his girlfriend. Maybe now that the tournament was over and her father was no longer against them, they could finally act the couple. They could definitely use the distraction as normal life was going to be strained for a while.

* * *

><p>After they disembarked the ship, everyone went their separate ways. Hiei ran off to somewhere in the city. Genkai headed for the train station to head back to her mountain home. To continue her duties, Botan flew back to Spirit World on her oar. For the next few months, she would be ferrying souls. Shizuru offered to drive Yusuke and Keiko to their homes, so they left with her and Kuwabara. That only left Kurama and Kaili, and the easiest thing for them to do was call a cab.<p>

It was late at night, but Kurama managed to find a place still open in the payphone phonebook. The two of them waited and, before they knew it, were on their way back to the Minamino household. Shiori had waited up for them just as she said they would. She asked them how their trip was, and that led to a series of lies told by Kurama and Kaili so that Kurama's secret would remain kept and also preventing Shiori from worrying. The woman didn't need to know of all the injuries that her son was sporting under his long pants and jacket.

The next day, Kaili decided to call her mother while Shuichi and his mother were making lunch. Her mother had been so happy to hear from her and even told her about how her father had returned home a new man. He had seemed very out of it, not remembering many things, even his affair. When she had told him about his past transgressions, he went from confused to doting husband once again swearing he would make everything up to her and the kids. He even said that he had remembered meeting Kaili's boyfriend. Kaili nearly jumped out of her skin, but her mother continued to say that it was very nice of Shuichi for helping her father get home when he had no idea where he was. Now, she had to think of a story to tell her parents about the trip. It would have to mimic whatever she and Shuichi had told Shiori the night before.

Plans to meet up for dinner that night were made, and her mother hoped that Shuichi would join them. A knock on the door interrupted her answer, and Kaili just muttered a "sure" before telling her mother she had to go. When she went to answer the door, she saw a tall man and a young boy smiling at her. Shiori came out to greet them, and Kaili realized that this was her boyfriend and his son.

Her eyes met Shuichi's who seemed equally surprised by the visitors, but went to shake the older man's hand.

"So, you're the infamous Kaili," Shiori's boyfriend joked. "It's nice to officially meet you."

"You too," Kaili said politely. She looked over to Shuichi who flashed her an assuring smile. It was true, what he had told her the night before. Things were going to seem strange to them for a while, and ordinary life would seem pale in comparison to what they had faced the past week. At least there was one thing Kaili could be sure of. She didn't have to face anything alone, and with Shuichi by her side she knew there was nothing she couldn't face.

* * *

><p>AN: This marks the end of Season 2. Now onto some pleasant, happy filler, and then we get into Season 3 of the series :D


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters. Just my OC

And now, after making you wait for ages for the conclusion of the Dark Tournament, it is time for some purely fluff based, but important chapters before I bring you to the real Season 3 and drag it on again XD

* * *

><p>Well, dinner with her parents and Shuichi had been awkward enough, and that, surprisingly, had been a good thing. Kaili smiled as she remembered the whole event. Her dad, the change was amazing. She didn't know how she would ever be able to repay what Shuichi had done, but seeing as she was his official girlfriend, he wasn't concerned about payment. She didn't think he would ever take anything from her, anyways.<p>

_They had arrived at the restaurant and saw her mother waving them over to the table. It wasn't a very fancy place, but one where people had to be dressed up anyways. It was quite a change to see Shuichi dressed up in something so formal, but it still made Kaili smile. Though, being in such a formal place reminded her of her father and his status in the tournament. She still hadn't seen the results of Shuichi's stunt and was concerned about coming face to face with her father once more._

"_Kaili, it's so good to see you," her mother greeted warmly as they reached the table. She embraced her daughter, not wanting to let go since she had missed her so much._

_An amused chuckle made Kaili freeze in her mother's arms. "Sophia, dear, let her go. She needs to breathe."_

_Her mother laughed lightly, smiling with such happiness that Kaili hadn't seen in her mother for a really long time. "You're right, Sebastian," she sighed. "Sit down, Kaili. We have much to catch up on." She then looked over to Shuichi and smiled and nodded. "It is wonderful to see you, too, Shuichi. You look well."_

_Surprisingly, despite the few injuries Shuichi was still recovering from, he was able to hide it well in the presence of others. "Yes," he replied simply. "The break was very relaxing." He smiled when Kaili flashed him a small glare. That had certainly been the lie of the century._

_As the waiter came to take the order, her father had pretty much ordered for everyone else. When Kaili looked at him questioningly, he just said, "It's my treat, for how I acted, Kaili."_

"_Kaili?" the girl asked in shock. Her father had been using her birth name for so long since that was what he had named her. Now, he was finally going along with her desires to separate herself from that?_

_Her father frowned and looked over to Shuichi in shame. "I…didn't really treat either of you well when I first came back into town," he said apologetically. Shuichi remained straight-faced, not looking angry or alarmed, but just seemingly bored and unamused. "I hope both of you can forgive me."_

"_You're forgiven," Shuichi said curtly, his voice guarded but free of venom. Kaili was wondering if this was part of the memories he recreated for her father._

_Her father sighed. "I don't remember much of what happened, to tell you the truth," he said to Kaili. "Your mother and I have been discussing everything that happened, and I just can't fathom what I did. We decided to move on from the past and create a new future together. There are things we need to work out and discuss, especially with you and your brother both living away from home, but I think we can work it all out. And with that, I've decided to call you by the name you've chosen for yourself. I know both Christopher and I made you uncomfortable with your given name. It doesn't matter what I call you. You are my daughter, and I love you."_

_Kaili felt tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. This whole thing was too good to be true. She had been so desperate to hear her father say those words and mean them, and she hadn't even realized this. Her father was giving into her desires, to make her happy. Instead of trying to force her or convince her to return home, he was allowing her to make the decision on her own. Still, he wanted to make up for the hurt he caused the family and actually be a family. Kaili looked over to Shuichi who was simply eating his soup with his eyes closed, as if the situation was something he had orchestrated. He opened his eyes and stared into hers before smirking in victory._

_Then it hit her. Her father had mentioned something about Christopher. "What do you mean Chris is living away from home?"_

"_Oh, well…" her mother started. "After he came home the day he came to harass you at Shuichi's, I enrolled him in an anger management program. It was a program that lasted a few weeks, and he seemed to be fine afterwards, but he decided to move in with a few friends he made there saying that if you wanted to come home, you'd probably feel better if he wasn't there."_

_Kaili thought back to the e-mail where he threatened her. She wondered if her mother knew about it, but she didn't want to say anything. Besides, if they could get her father in control, she wasn't worried about Chris as much. What bothered her, though, was that Chris was doing something nice for her despite sending her some sort of threatening e-mail earlier in the week._

"_So, Shuichi, tell me about yourself," her father's voice spoke breaking her from her thoughts. "All I know really is that you brought my daughter home that one day, that she's been staying with you, and that you went on a trip together. I was very surprised to run into you and that friend of yours when I was conducting a business deal. Did you like the harbor district?"_

Harbor district? _Kaili thought to herself. Whatever had happened, Shuichi must have made him forget the island completely. Obviously her father would have remembered seeing him after he erased his memories. Well, at least Shuichi's word was proving to be true and her father was oblivious to the truth. For the first time in a long time, the man sounded genuine instead of underhanded and bitter._

"_We had a wonderful time with our friends," Shuichi said smoothly, "Sebastian."_

_Kurama had done that on purpose to see how far he could go with this new version of her father. He smirked when the man's eyes narrowed at him, and was pleased with the next remark out of his mouth. "Hold up," Kaili's father ordered. "I barely know you other than you are dating my daughter now. So, before you can even think about being on first name basis with me, I will need to get to know you more to make sure you're right for my little girl. It is Mr. Lattanzi to you, understand?"_

"_Fair enough," Kurama said, "Mr. Lattanzi."_

Kaili couldn't believe how well dinner had gone. Her father acting like he had to approve of her boyfriend was a little awkward, but Shuichi seemed pleased with himself. When she asked him why it didn't bother him when her father talked down to him, he simply said, "It's how it should be. A father should protect his daughter." Kaili couldn't disagree with him there.

Now, she was sitting alone outside a store in the mall. She was supposed to be meeting with Keiko. After school had started, the two girls hadn't been able to hang out much. It had felt like they had never left Meiou as the girls continued to throw themselves at Shuichi and he played it off. What had been hysterical was the fact that he had thrown back at them that he was dating Kaili. After that, most girls started avoiding them while others continued to talk down about her while she was sitting right there, to which Shuichi would politely ask them to shut up and leave Kaili alone. Kaili would have dropped the nice veil entirely, but she realized that some of his nice guy routine was just to dismiss others around him to keep himself under register. Other than the girls, no one really talked about him or bothered him.

Well, that was until they got a new student, Yuu Kaitou. When he had first arrived, it was clear he was the smartest human around, but he could not best Shuichi in anything related to math or science. Kaili saw the way he would glower at her boyfriend threateningly, but Shuichi remained stoic and didn't give into the petty game of jealousy and competition. Shuichi had told Kaili he would never give less than his best, but he would never prepare either. His grades were fine based on his thousand years of knowledge. He was only going through school because of his mother and because he would need some career to fall back on in the Human World to keep his guise. Kaili understood and was actually impressed that her boyfriend wouldn't be giving this teenager the time of day. He planned to act as he always had acted. He wasn't interested in menial, high-school drama.

"Kaili!" the girl heard a familiar voice call. It made her tense, though he didn't sound threatening.

Kaili cocked her head to the side to see her brother dismissing these two guys, one with short, dark hair and the other with short, curly, blonde hair. They nodded to him and walked off as Christopher started heading to her table with a genuine smile on his face.

"Hey Chris," Kaili greeted awkwardly trying to ignore the fact that she still had a restraining order on him.

The teenager sat down and sighed slightly. "Yeah, I figured you'd react that way," he muttered. "Sorry."

"Why are you here?" Kaili asked not trying to sound short with him.

Christopher looked slightly nervous, ruffling his dirty-blonde hair. "Wow, this is hard," he said as he laughed at himself. "Look, Kaili…I'm sorry. I didn't understand what I was going through at the time, but whatever it was, I was taking it out on you and that wasn't cool. Can we start over…I mean, that's an awkward thing to ask from my sister but…well you know. Do you get what I mean?"

Kaili scoffed at his seemingly sincere words. She hadn't detected any kind of deceit in his words, but he had threatened her. "Did this change happen before or after you sent that e-mail?"

"E-mail?" Christopher asked turning pale. "Oh shit…sorry, Kaili. I…wasn't supposed to send that. It was an exercise. Mom had me take those anger management classes or whatever and I was at this home for angry teens. The last week, they told us to like write these letters and stuff to people we had been angry with regardless of whether or not we really were or not and to let our anger out and now send it. I gave it to mom and dad really good. You I didn't really have a lot to say… Kaili, I was never really angry at you, or that guy. I was mostly mad at myself."

"Why would you be mad at yourself?" Kaili asked, her voice finally softening as she felt she was really talking to her brother for the first time.

Christopher shrugged his shoulders and looked down to the table awkwardly, though wearing a strained smile. "To be honest, Kai, I don't know. I mean, I know I gave you crap about dad, but truth was I was angry at him. I didn't want you to be pissed at him too. It was my job to protect you when we were kids and I couldn't even do that right. You were always hurt and angry and you were avoiding people, and I couldn't do anything. So when I looked at you, I got really angry at seeing how you were pulling away while I couldn't communicate anything and I lost it. Now that I know that, it's not going to happen again. Also, I was angry when I realized you were able to confide in that Minamino kid when I knew he wasn't safe."

"Wait, what?"

Christopher looked at her like she was nuts. "You mean you didn't know?" he asked, though not in anger. "Kaili, you and I always were able to see ghosts when we were younger, remember?"

Kaili did remember, because that was what had gotten her into the supernatural. "Yeah, so?"

"Okay, well, you know why mom is scared of that stuff, right?" he asked but continued. "Mom has some kind of sixth sense to see ghosts and demons, and I think we inherited it. I knew that the guy was something and I panicked."

Kaili nearly passed out when her brother admitted he knew Shuichi was a demon. That explained why he went after him and threatened him so many times. But Kaili had been so afraid of Chris to realize that he was actually trying to protect her. She needed to convey to her brother that her boyfriend was nothing to worry about, and to do that she needed to be honest.

"I knew," Kaili admitted. "He's a demon, well for the most part. But he's not evil. Actually, he's been very honest with me about everything. He's the one who changed dad."

Chris's eyes got so big that she wondered if she should have said everything more delicately. "Wow," Chris whispered so that no one would hear them. "I mean, I thought he was something, but I didn't expect… Well, I guess it doesn't matter. It's obvious he hasn't hurt you and you've been with him for months. But what the heck do you mean he changed dad?"

"Well, you know how dad doesn't remember a lot of stuff and is acting like…well, a dad?" Chris nodded before Kaili sighed. "Well, dad was involved with some illegal business that actually involved demons. We just got back from a really bad tournament and dad was better against my friend's team. Shuichi and his friends are these spirit detectives and they had to fight or they and everyone they cared about would have been killed."

Chris shook his head and growled. "The Dark Tournament," he said shocking Kaili. He looked up at her, his eyes flashing with apologies. "I heard dad talking about it on the phone and when I asked him he said it was the name of some sales pitch he and his colleagues were dealing with. I knew he was lying. Are you okay, Kai?"

Kaili was strangely taken with the new nickname he gave her, especially since he used it twice. Christopher really had returned to his old, protective self from when they were kids. She had missed this. They had been close when they were younger before the divorce. They had told each other secrets and kept the fact that they were seeing ghosts quiet. Now it seemed they were able to make up for lost time, and she was thankful because she knew she'd be haunted by the past week for a while and she didn't want to bother Shuichi with it since he was still dealing with all that had happened.

"Yeah," she replied. "I'm really good, Chris. I mean, it was terrifying, and the fact that dad was calling me a traitor and hoping for our deaths didn't help." Chris clenched his fists and shook his head at that. "But then Shuichi confronted him and did something to make him forget and rewrite some of his memories so that he would be the father we deserve." Chris relaxed again and grinned, laughing at how she worded that. "What?"

"There's no 'we' involved, sis. He probably couldn't care less about me. He did that for you." Chris leaned back in the chair and looked up at the ceiling. "At least someone could protect you while I dealt with my stupid problems."

Kaili couldn't help but nod. The two of them dropped the subject of the tournament, their father, and demons, and they wouldn't be discussing it again anytime soon. "So how are your classes going this year?" Chris asked as the two of them caught up.

"Pretty good," Kaili answered. "I'm doing better in math now that Shuichi's been helping me. I still kick ass in science."

"You always did," Chris mused.

Kaili smiled at him when he smirked at her. She couldn't believe how casual they were being despite everything that happened. "Is football going well?"

"Nah, I quit the team," Chris told her. "It was one of the things that we talked about in anger management. I was around some guys that would get angry over everything and pick fights. It's not a good environment. I've been doing some martial arts stuff with my roommates' instructor. The guy is amazing."

"I've been meaning to ask," Kaili started, "but those guys you were with, were they your roommates?"

"Yeah," Chris said with a nod. "We met in anger management and whatnot, Kaname Hagiri and Yuki Mitari. They still have a ways to go, but I think they're thinking about quitting. They just have stuff to figure out on their own."

For some reason, Kaili felt an overwhelming sense of panic. "If…if they still have issues…Chris, you should go home. I don't want you to get hurt. Besides, I think I'm still going to stay with Shuichi. We haven't really discussed much since we became official. And with all of this, the fact that you're okay now, please just go home."

Chris eyed his sister warily and could feel the panic radiating off of her. "Kaili, tell me exactly what you're feeling."

Kaili sucked in a breath of air and began to hesitantly convey her fears to her brother. "When you said their names, and when you said they're still having issues, I felt this wave of uneasiness, not because of what you said but that something…I feel something is going to happen."

"A premonition, huh?" Chris whispered as he became pensive. "I got the same feeling when I met their martial arts sensei, but nothing bad has happened so I don't know whether to trust the feeling."

"If I learned anything about premonitions and spiritual awareness, it's that any bad feeling you get should be taken seriously."

"I'm in a lease," Chris explained. "But it'll end next month, so I'll get out."

Kaili didn't like the fact that Chris was staying where he was, because her premonition was so strong, but she understood for legal reasons why her brother needed to stay. "Just be careful," she pleaded. "And if you get any more bad feelings, get out and go home. Promise?"

"Yeah, Kai, I promise," Chris said softly. "So, this went well, huh?"

Kaili nodded before Keiko showed up. "Hey, Kaili, sorry I'm late. I got caught up after school."

"That's okay," Kaili said to her friend. "Chris and I were just catching up."

Keiko eyed her friend's brother warily having known what the guy had put her through in the past. "Anyways, we should go," she suggested without removing her eyes from Chris.

Kaili knew and understood why Keiko was trying to get her away from Chris. She was going to try and defend him, but Chris stood up and said, "Yeah, I should be getting back to my roommates. We're doing the dreaded clothes shopping."

"Oh it's not that bad," Kaili teased. "Anyways, I'll see you around?"

"Mm-hm," Chris replied. "And by the way, Kai, your secret's safe with me. Wouldn't want our mother freaking out or dad relapsing. Just be careful."

"You too."

Chris nodded before rushing off to find his roommates while Keiko eyed Kaili curiously. "Let's just go shopping," Kaili breathed out. "I'll explain everything later."

* * *

><p>Kaili returned to Shuichi's house a couple hours later and found her boyfriend reading a book up in his room. He looked like he was really interested in the book, staring at its contents intensely. "Did you have a good time?" he casually asked. So much for interested; he was simply using the book as a guise.<p>

"Yeah," Kaili replied awkwardly bringing Shuichi's attention to her. "Um, I spoke to Chris. He's actually a lot better. Mom was right about those classes."

Kurama wasn't happy about her running into Chris alone, but he felt a little better since she said it went well. "Is everything okay?" he asked. "You seem nervous."

"He kind of knows you're a demon…" Kaili whispered, Kurama's eyes widening slightly in surprise. "Apparently spiritual awareness runs in our family. When we were kids, we used to see ghosts. I didn't know that meant he could tell you were a demon. It's why he didn't want me around you in the beginning."

"And now?" Kurama questioned. He wanted to know if he would have any unpleasant run-ins with Chris at a later date.

"I told him about dad, and Chris kind of knew about the tournament though dad told him it was a codename for a business deal, and I told him what you did and he seems fine with it. He promised he wouldn't say anything because our mom's afraid of supernatural stuff and he's afraid dad'll relapse."

Kurama nodded in acceptance, though he didn't know how he felt about another person knowing his secret, especially someone he didn't trust at all. "I guess it can't be helped," he replied. "I am surprised to hear about the spiritual awareness running in your family, though. It reminds me of Kuwabara and his sister."

"Yeah, it's weird," Kaili agreed sitting down on his bed.

Kurama stared at Kaili noticing her unease. Having high spiritual awareness could have definitely been more frightening for Kaili had she not had someone to tell her what she was experiencing as her mother had. That made him wonder, though, how Chris was able to tell that he too had those abilities. He couldn't worry about Chris now, though. Kaili was more important than that.

"If it would ease your concern, I could ask Yusuke how to get to Genkai's and we can go talk to her this weekend about training," he suggested. "What do you think?"

Her lips curved upward, though she couldn't bring herself to smile. She nodded her head slightly and said, "I think it would help."

Neither of them knew what to say next or do. This had been happening for the last couple of weeks since they had returned from the island. The two of them were both fairly quiet, only forcing small conversation around Shiori to keep appearances. In private, they would usually just sit together in silence or lie down in bed just holding each other, neither trying to do anything more than that. They would stay like that for hours, but they still hadn't talked about what was going to happen next. It left Kaili feeling a little confused, just like now when they were lying together in his bed, him holding her from behind.

"Shuichi, what are we doing?"

Kurama, knowing that she wasn't taking about their current activity, sighed and leaned his chin on top of her head. "What do you mean, Kaili?" he breathed out in a whisper.

Kaili's grip on his arms tightened before she ventured into the conversation. "I mean, we haven't really talked since the tournament, about our relationship and where exactly we're going…I, didn't really know if you were still interested in dating."

He could sense her unease and chuckled slightly. She turned in his arms and her expression went from nervous to offended. "Forgive me, chiisai ran," he said softly. "I didn't mean to laugh, nor did I intend for you to think I had lost interest in you. I have been content just keeping you close to me. 'Dating' in the human sense never really appealed to me, seeing as I already know a great deal about you from doing the same activities we would be doing back when we started being friends. Of course, I didn't want to push you too far forward since we only just decided to be a couple. We both went through a great deal, and we only just had gotten back to a sense of normalcy. The fear of losing you is still fresh in my mind, and that is why I have been taking advantage of these moments. I didn't think there was anything to be said."

Kaili relaxed in his hold looking slightly ashamed for suggesting what she had. It took her by surprise when Kurama gently cradled her head and pressed his lips to hers. She kissed him back instantly placing her free hand on his cheek. The moment was peaceful, the kiss reassuring, but Kurama pulled away from her before they went further.

"I love you, Kaili," he told her. "Don't ever question that."

"I won't," she replied. "I love you, too, Shuichi."

She didn't question him when he pulled her close to him, simply surrendering to letting him hold her. Despite his words, she knew there was something more, but she was starting to piece things together. She knew that his demonic nature wanted to move fast, but as he said, they had been through a lot and until they felt free of the tournament, they should go slow, but dating was tedious and impersonal at this point. With his explanation in mind, Kaili felt relieved knowing they would move forward at some point but until then they could just be themselves and adjust themselves to the peace they were feeling in their daily lives. There was nothing else they needed to worry about.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters. Just my OCs.

Hey everyone, it's been a while. Some of you have probably seen this same A/N in my other stories, but I've been dealing with quite a bit. Back in April, after finding out I got accepted to graduate school, my estranged father passed away, and the day after I got a call that a summer internship was waiting for me. I ended up having to pack up and move, then deal with a very emotional wake and funeral, not to mention just being on fast forward. The good news is that I was able to write a lot during my hiatus, and I have chapters lying in wait to be posted, including another chapter for this story in addition to this update. I'm updating slowly to give myself time to write in between all of the craziness. There are just sometimes where I cannot get myself to write.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter and I thank you for your patience and bearing with me all this time.

* * *

><p>"Your ability to meditate has improved."<p>

Kaili smiled slightly when she heard the compliment. After she and Shuichi had discussed her power, he kept true to his word and talked to Yusuke about Genkai's temple. It wasn't too far away, though they did have to take the train and climb a massive amount of stairs to get there, but it had been worth it.

Genkai had noticed Kaili's problem right away. Her spirit awareness had definitely increased, mostly due to demonic activity around her. Kurama had felt bad for a short while, but even Genkai had said it would have increased without his presence, but that it would have been much slower and Kaili would have never known until a demon decided to go after her and feed on her. Kaili cringed at the not so subtle comment, but she had definitely been thankful that it was Shuichi who had found her and not some other demon. He also stopped berating himself for forcing himself into her life once Genkai had told him what would have happened.

So really, the only thing Kaili could do was learn to control her awareness, which involved a lot of meditation. She could use her spirit energy to make tangible things, mostly shields to protect her and others around her. Genkai had told her that, like Kuwabara, her power could be weaponized, but Kaili wasn't ready for that yet. She didn't really want to fight demons like her friends, but the fact that she could control the power enough to shield others from attacks was enough for her. She would leave the life-and-death fighting to the guys, and even that she wasn't happy with.

"I think it's time for you to do your exercises now," Genkai suggested. That was another thing she worked on when she came to the temple. Under supervision, she would use her different shield techniques, to the point of exhausting her energy, to try to increase how long she could keep the shield up. It would be counterproductive if she spent all this time developing her shields if they could only last for five minutes in heavy fire.

Kaili didn't respond to her new master, but she quickly stood up and began to work on her techniques. Genkai began to walk away, though Kaili knew she would be watching her and keeping time, before she added. "Once your spirit power is exhausted, I want to start you on basic self-defense. The shields are great to have, but if you ever get yourself into a position where you can't access your spirit energy, you will need to know how to fight or you're as good as dead."

After a while of dealing with Genkai's brashness, Kaili got used to those kind of comments. The elderly woman was heavily realistic, and she didn't tolerate slacking of any kind with her students. Kaili was no exception, and Genkai probably related to her a whole lot more. It came out at the Dark Tournament what the Younger Toguro was to her master, and he had brutally murdered the woman. Perhaps her mentor was just concerned that one day Kaili would be put in the same position. Kaili knew Shuichi well, and she knew how he felt about her, so she never worried about that happening, but she would do whatever her teacher wanted of her if it meant she would feel more at ease.

Kurama was watching Kaili as she formed shields and dispersed them. She had certainly come a long way since she had first created a barrier. There didn't have to be immediate danger for her to create one, and that relieved Kurama, though he did agree with Genkai's statement. There could be a time in the future where her spirit energy would be useless, and she would need to protect herself. He couldn't always be there to protect her. He learned that when Chris had come after her before his classes. Had he been there, she wouldn't have been hit, but he wasn't there. He wasn't there when her father or Karasu confronted her. He took care of both of those problems, but after the fact. She would need to know how to get herself out of danger and, though he preferred she learn to use her power as a weapon for cases like Karasu, he understood her hesitancy and would settle for the defensive.

It had been quite a while since the end of the Dark Tournament, and not a day had gone by where Kurama wouldn't think of the many times Kaili had been at risk. Between her father, random demons, and then Karasu, Kaili could have been killed many times. Her feisty attitude had amused some of the demons, and Karasu's interest in fighting him and her father's team had kept her alive then. Her father, well, deep down he must have cared about her, or else his plant wouldn't have worked as efficiently as it did. It was almost as if his mind was willing him to forget.

He had done it for her, and it had been the best decision he could have made for her. After the fight they had, after his technical defeat at the hands of the late Karasu, Kurama had feared losing Kaili for good. Truthfully, he had expected that last kiss to be their last and he knew it would have been his fault. As the great Youko Kurama, he could manipulate everything and everyone he came across. It became more difficult once he was a human. He had lost the respect of most demons, obviously, as he learned at the tournament, with the only exception being Hiei. They had underestimated him, so it was easy to manipulate them. Unfortunately for him, not everyone could be manipulated.

Kaili made it clear that she did not want him dying for her.

It would have been honorable, in his mind, as long as he protected the one he loved. Demons who actually cared about their lovers would not have ridiculed him save the fact he was in love with a human. He never really considered how Kaili would have felt. Given the way his life had progressed, the only ones who seemed to care about him were his human mother; the spirit detectives, his friends; and Kaili, his girlfriend. It was new to him, and he hadn't quite adjusted. Of course, only about five years prior had he planned on leaving the human realm and returning to his life as Youko Kurama.

"You stare at her the same way _he_ once stared at me," Genkai said breaking Kurama out of his train of though. The elder woman was standing on the stairs facing Kaili in the courtyard. It seemed her attention was fully on Kaili's form and movements while she was conversing with him. "What are your intentions with her?"

Kurama was genuinely confused about Genkai's implication and uncharacteristic…nosiness. "I'm afraid I don't understand the context of your question," Kurama replied, "but I assure you I am nothing like _him_. I would never harm someone I love."

"Or you're just saying that," Genkai said with a smirk. "Don't give me that bull shit." Kurama jolted slightly at the amusement in her voice, as well as the accusation in her tone. "The fact that you answered the way you did shows me that you _did _understand the context. I know demons a lot better than you and Hiei give me credit for. I'm asking if you are intending to stay with her or turn on her. Do you not remember what Yusuke said when the Elder Toguro revealed what happened to me? Botan told me, before you ask how I know."

Kurama's expression darkened as he remembered his friend's words.

"_That's a lie! Toguro killed her because he couldn't have her!"_

Kurama immediately understood what the psychic wanted to know, and why. Demon mating was very different from human marriage. It was binding and created a spiritual bond between the pair. Mating was serious, and nothing could break the connection, not even time. Courtship, likewise, was very serious. If one truly wanted someone for a mate, they could never let them go. If something prevented the mating process, there were two choices: mate or destroy each other so that no one else could have them. When Toguro became a demon, he inherited those instincts, but it made Kurama wonder what prevented their mating.

"I know what you're thinking," Genkai told him without taking her eyes off of her pupil. "You should know about this more than I do. If a demon mates with a demon, it does nothing to their lifespan; however, if a demon mates with a human, their lifespan is halved while the human's is doubled. The reason Toguro had wanted to become a demon was to escape time. His pride prevented it. He did not want his lifespan to be halved, even if it was with me."

Kurama's eyes narrowed before he looked out to the courtyard, once again watching Kaili. "I care not about decreasing my lifespan," he told her. "I've lived a long life. This human body is very deceiving. I've been around for millennia, and I was bored with it. I've had a more fulfilling life as a human than a demon. My concerns in mating are only for Kaili. If her lifespan doubled, she would outlive her family. I don't want to do that to her."

"You're making decisions for her," Genkai remarked. "You should know that she voiced her distaste on that during one of our training sessions." Kurama didn't remark. "She knows you mean well, but she is her own person. Her decisions should be hers alone. If you truly feel the way you say you do, then you should have no problem discussing it with her and telling her the risks. If she chooses to be with you in spite of that…well, no matter what I say, it will sound like crappy, cliché advice."

Genkai began to enter her home when Kurama stopped her. "Why are you discussing this with me?" the fox demon asked the psychic. "You do not come off as one to look into someone's private business."

"Feh," Genkai scoffed, "other than the fact that you brought her here to be my student…truthfully, I wanted to know if I needed to convince her to learn to fight offensively and, hopefully, one of us will have a happier ending to their story."

Kurama kept quiet as Genkai entered her home before he went back to watching his girlfriend. Though the conversation with the human psychic was unexpected, it certainly put things into perspective for him. During the tournament, the fight with Team Toguro had been personal on so many levels. If the fox demon had known just how closely tied the younger was with his teammate, the fact that he had eliminated her would have made more sense. The files in Spirit World, the ones associated with the case, suggested it was possible he felt guilt and that is why he had orchestrated the way things played out.

Whether the demon felt guilty could not be determined, but his reasons were what Genkai had feared for Kaili.

There was no reason for anyone to concern their minds with how he intended to handle his situation, though now he learned of the concerns of Chris and now of Genkai, though for the latter he could understand her not wanting her student to go through a similar life. Kaili had become really close to Genkai. She had had the premonition before Genkai walked off. Though the Dark Tournament had passed weeks before, the humans were still highly affected by the happenings at the tournament. Kurama had known that they would probably be scarred for life. It is why he kept Kaili out of the know, for the most part, in the first place. But she had wanted to go, and eventually did go. It was yet another decision he made for her.

"All right, I'm ready to go," Kaili's voice sliced through his reflection. She was standing in front of the table he was sitting at and smiled. "_And _I beat my record."

Kurama chuckled. "How long, Kaili?"

"Thirty minutes, plus," she replied confidently. He remembered when she started and she could only hold her shields for seconds. "So…we should probably make it home before dinner so that your mother doesn't start asking questions as to where we go all the time."

Kurama grinned at his girlfriend and stood up. It amazed him how much she had changed and come to accept since the first time he had met her in class. Then she had made it clear that she hated his "fakeness" and then she had feared him after what she had seen, though he could admit that was his fault for being so threatening. After that, when he had told her everything he was willing to tell her, she had accepted everything at face value. There were still things about himself that she didn't know, but she let that information stay buried. Now, she was willing to lie herself, but only for him, and did her best to make things easier on him in regards to keeping his secret.

"Actually," he told her, "I would like to stay out for a little while longer. There is something I would like to discuss with you privately."

Kaili's curiosity got the better of her. He could see the gears turning in her head as her brow quirked in silent question. "Okay," she agreed. "Where were you thinking of going?"

"You'll see," was all Kurama said before he took her hand and they left the temple together.

* * *

><p>Kaili remembered the park. She also remembered this part of the park and how isolated, but beautiful, it had been. It was where she had met Hiei, though now she didn't sense the fire demon there. She had also been there during the day, and not during the night, but that's what happened when it go darker earlier. Just one of the downfalls of fall.<p>

"So what did you want to talk about," she said once they sat down on a random bench that was out there. "It must be pretty important for you to bring me out here."

Kurama didn't know how to respond to opening, so he settled for being direct. "I've been keeping something from you, Kaili, something that affects us both."

"Oh boy," she muttered. "Genkai talked to you, didn't she? You know, I try to be secretive, but someone always manages to-"

"Kaili," Kurama interrupted her, shutting her up, "she had every reason to be concerned. She had similar dealings and they did not turn out well for her. She only wanted to know what my intentions were with you."

"Oh?" Kaili questioned, her mouth getting dry from her nerves. "Um…and what did you tell her?"

Kurama sighed. He wanted to just come out and tell her about the mating process, but he still didn't know how she would take it. "Demons, unlike humans, do not get married. They have a more spiritual connection, and the union is termed 'mating.'" Kaili blushed when he said the word, but Kurama was too wrapped up in what he was saying to look over to her, though the night would have covered it just as well. "In doing so, the mates share a lifespan which doesn't really matter with demons since they live for quite a long time. You already know from what I have told you that I've already lived many, many years." Kaili nodded in response.

"So you want to…mate me," she stated, "but our lifespans would change. Is that what you want?"

Kurama, from the way she had nervously voiced her question, must have already known about Genkai's concern, and may have been waiting for him to say "no" and start the cycle over. At least he would be able to ease her concerns. "Kaili, I care not about my lifespan being diminished. I was so bored with my life as Youko Kurama that I became a bandit. As I told Genkai, my human life has left me much more fulfilled, and I would rather shorten my lifespan if it meant having a closer mortality to those I care about like you and my mother."

"If you don't mind it," Kaili started, "then what's the problem?"

"Would you be happy if your lifespan was doubled and all the friends and family you had now would go long before you?"

Kaili gasped at his question. _So all this time… _"I thought that…never mind."

It was Kurama's turn to be confused by her words. "You thought that what, Kaili?"

Kaili looked away, ashamed of what her thoughts had been. "I…confided in Genkai," she admitted. "I know I had voiced my concerns to you about you being bored with me and that you told me that you were just content in being with me. I still didn't know what exactly you wanted from me, so I asked Genkai about her, for lack of a better word, relationship with Toguro, and she had explained what had torn them apart. If it makes you feel better, I did tell her that I didn't think that that was the problem, but I had my doubts. I thought that maybe you were reconsidering being with me, but all this time you were worried for me… I'm so sor-"

Kurama pulled her into a hug. "Do not apologize, Kaili," he ordered forcefully, mentally berating himself for keeping her in the dark this long. "I should have told you sooner. I'm not used to not having control in a situation, and I'm learning to let go a bit more than I ever could have in my past. I understand your concerns, as well as Genkai after what she implied to me. It is not an unusual case with demons, though it's rare for any to have anything to do with humans.

"These circumstances are usually unheard of, but it is gray area. He was a human turned demon, and I am a demon turned human. His human ideals of love were muted by demon instincts. My instincts were introduced to the concept of love. You already know what I feel for you, my chiisai ran. I could not and would not give that up for the power I once had."

Kaili nodded meekly against his chest, just letting him hold her. She blushed when she heard his nickname for her and thought it was silly that she had had so many doubts. "I…don't care about my lifespan either," she told him. She felt him tense in surprise. "It just means I need to make every minute count with my family and friends. I will be sad, I'm sure, but I know that I'll have you there to help me through it. I want to be with you, Shuichi. Besides, you once told me that you've already lived the majority of your lifespan. Who's to say mine won't take us down more than you think? We won't know until we do it, and I would prefer to not have a similar story, however different the circumstances, to Master Genkai."

Kurama knew that Kaili had made her choice, and there was not much more to say. She knew she was tying herself to him and what it would do to her and she still wanted it. He gently tugged her chin and pressed his lips to hers. Kissing him back, Kaili wrapped her arms around his neck causing him to smile into the kiss. In response, he ran his hand to the small of her back, pushing the hem up slightly. He pulled away from her, only to voice, "I will be as gentle as a possibly can."

Kaili gave her consent and realized why Kurama had brought her somewhere so secluded. He had probably been hoping that by the end of the night they would be mated. Honestly, that had been her hope too.

* * *

><p>Days passed and Kaili felt like she was walking on air. It was time for her training session with Genkai, and it was the first time she was going alone since Shuichi had promised his mother to join him on an outing. She wore her hair down, mostly to hide the small bruises on her neck. Smiling, she shook her head. Shuichi had definitely been gentle with her, though he still had the instincts of a demon.<p>

Her thoughts were interrupted when she arrived at the temple, yet Genkai did not seem to be waiting for her outside as she had been accustomed. Kaili decided to go inside the temple and found Genkai drinking tea in the kitchen.

The psychic eyed her for a moment before she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I came for my training session." The old woman chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"If you aren't looking to learn offense, then there is really nothing more that I need to teach you."

"Are you saying that I…" Kaili started to say.

"Completed your training," Genkai finished for her. "Unless your powers start acting up again, you won't need to come here."

Kaili was ecstatic, and she was about to voice her thanks when she heard a male voice call into the temple. "Master Genkai, Yana and I are here."

Genkai looked up from her drink and called out, "And what about the other one?"

Kaili looked over to Genkai in surprise. The woman hadn't said anything about taking on new students. "He said he'll be here after school. Something about a test he needs to study for."

"Of course," the elderly psychic mentioned. She turned to Kaili. "You should probably return home before it gets dark."

Kaili nodded, agreeing with her, and the two moved to exit the temple doors. The young girl saw two of her new students, a boy with short, but spiky, blonde hair and a boy with tall, gray hair. The two boys nodded to her as she passed them. She had a strange feeling as they did so, though she couldn't tell what the premonition was telling her.

"Kaili," she heard Genkai call for her. She stopped walking to let the woman finish. "Don't tell anyone about me taking on new students. You will understand why soon enough."

She didn't question the woman, but the authority in her voice and the respect Kaili held for her caused her to nod in agreement to keep the secret. Genkai assured her she would know why soon enough, and Kaili believed her statement to be true.

* * *

><p>About a week passed since Kaili had completed her training, something she was excited to share with her mate. He had been proud of her when she told him, and that alone made some of the craziness Genkai had occasionally put her through worth it.<p>

School was starting to get more intense since the year started. Their chemistry class had already assigned a project which Kaili and Shuichi partnered for. Since becoming mates, they had been closer and more open with their relationship. Some of the fangirls in their classes expressed much distaste, though the couple ignored the comments. Kaili no longer cared about what others said about her. In the grand scheme of things it didn't matter.

It's not to say, though, that some girls didn't continue flirting with him in front of them. As polite as always, he would turn them down easily. Some of the fangirls, though, actually liked Shuichi and Kaili as a couple and seemed to be very supportive even if they had indirectly been rejected. Occasionally they would walk up during lunch to talk to the two about their budding relationship.

Most recently, though, was that two of their classmates came up to them at lunch break in their classroom, commending Shuichi for getting the highest grade on the latest Meiou placement test. Kaili and Shuichi had been discussing dinner plans for the night, since his mother was out on a date, when the girls came up to them. They were asking the two if they wanted to join them after school. Kaili was about to reject the invitation, though Shuichi smoothly lied and said he really needed to finish the book he was "reading." The girls took the hint and left, leaving Kaili to chuckle. "What?" Kurama asked her, not getting the joke.

"That's the same book you were 'reading' at home weeks ago," she teased. "I'm fairly certain you haven't really been reading it."

The fox demon smirked. "You would be right; however, I have read it before when I was much, much younger. I use it when I need a cover."

"You could always read a different book," she told him. "I mean, I'm sure others would realize it's the same book."

"Not if I'm acting as I have the reading speed of a human," he explained. "A few weeks for a book written in English for a student in Japan is definitely a few weeks to a month. Maybe longer depending on the student."

"Wow," Kaili breathed. "Fair enough, then." She looked up and saw Yuu Kaitou looking at them. "Oh boy…Shuichi, I think you pissed him off again."

Kurama chuckled quietly. "It was not my intention," he reminded her, "but you knew it would happen. Don't get sucked into it. I haven't. Petty competition is not worth anything to me."

"You certainly know how to make friends, Shuichi," she teased. "I'm still trying to figure out how you won me over so quickly."

He wouldn't voice it, but sometimes he wondered then very same thing. "It must have been my charm."

Kaili snorted. "Yeah, or your modesty."

Kurama flashed her an amused smile and paused in his "reading" to move a strand of her hair from her face. His mate blushed at the way his hand remained on her face as well as the way he was looking at her. "You are beautiful, chiisai ran," he whispered so that only she could hear. As her face flushed completely red, the satisfied demon smirked in delight and chuckled. "Ah, we still must break you free of your own modesty."

"Sh…Shut up!"

From the opposite side of the classroom, they were being watched by Kaitou. The teenager had never seen such a display of affection from anyone his age that he knew. Of course, one of the two was not his age. His new master had informed him of that. _A weakness like that should be kept secret, _the boy thought. _Someone could always use that to their advantage._

* * *

><p>Kurama was relieved when the class was over and he and Kaili were able to leave the room. The entire time, he could feel eyes on them and that left the former fox thief unsettled.<p>

"Shuichi," Kaili said softly, "I'm going to head to the restroom before class. I'll meet you there."

Smiling at his mate, he nodded and turned to his locker to get both their notebooks for the next class. His eyes hardened as a familiar presence stopped next to his locker. The door slammed shut and Chris was revealed facing him. Kurama glared at Kaili's brother, not taking his eyes off of him.

Chris laughed nervously, catching Kurama off-guard. "Yeah, I guess I deserve that," the boy joked before smiling. "Look, I get it. I really do. I was terrible to her, and I've already confided the why to her. I was unstable, a mess, and a failure. I couldn't do what I wanted to do…but I will now."

Kurama's eyes hardened once again. "And what is it you wish to do?" the demon demanded.

"Same as you," Chris replied. "I want to protect my sister. Actually…I wanted to protect her from both out father and you. It's what I always wanted to do, and I somehow lost sight of that. You don't have to like me, and after what Kaili and I talked about, I know you could take me out if you want-"

"I would not do anything to harm your sister, physically or emotionally," Kurama cut him off. "Regardless of what you've learned, I do not intend to harm you either."

"It's okay if you do intend it," Chris said sincerely. "Honestly, if I have a relapse in the future, I'm hoping you would. But you pretty much answered my wonderings. Truthfully, I wanted to know what your intentions were with her. I mean seriously, what you did for her…for our family…I don't know how I could ever thank you."

The glare remained. "I did not do it for-"

"Me, I know," Chris interjected. "But that's why I want to thank you. You did what I couldn't. You kept her safe, and you brought that smile back that I missed so much." His sincerity added to the seriousness of his tone. "I…know that I was horrible to her. There was something wrong with me, and I'm not sure what caused it. I know she forgives me, but it does not erase what I did to her. I-"

"Chris?" his sister's voice cut him off. "What are you doing here? I thought your class was on the other side of school...two floors above us."

Kurama's stern expression faltered as he looked to Kaili in surprise. Other than the mall conversation he knew of, he hadn't realized she and her brother were on speaking terms, so much so she knew his schedule and location.

"Actually, I wanted to see you before I left," he told her. "I'm moving out today, to mom and dad's."

Kurama watched the relief wash over Kaili. Something about the conversation told him that something had been wrong. "I thought you had to stay another week. The lease-"

"You were right," he told her seriously with a frown. "Something is up with them, and I don't know what. Their sensei wasn't entirely thrilled when I told him I wouldn't be attending his sessions anymore. The whole thing left me feeling chilled. I'm moving my stuff out now while they're at their schools. Mom is meeting me there."

"Does she know, too?"

"I really don't know, Kai," Chris said, looking away from her. "When I told her I needed to crash back home, she sounded terrified and told me she would call the school to get me an early dismissal. I feel like she feels something, too."

"Be careful," Kaili pleaded, "please."

"We will," he assured her. "Thankfully, I don't have to worry about you. I know you're in good hands."

Kurama eyed his "brother-in-law" strangely, understanding his meaning, but not trusting that Chris truly believed it. The demon was unsure of what was going on, but clearly it had both Kaili and her brother upset and concerned. "We should go out sometime," Chris suggested, "when everything is settled. You, me, our parents, and even Shuichi and his mom. As a family."

Kaili smiled. "I'd like that." She looked over to Shuichi and noticed his discomfort. Her eyes spoke understanding as she voiced her desire. "Could we?"

Kurama sighed and looked back over to Chris, who surprisingly seemed to be very different than how he had been months prior. "I don't see why not," he replied. "I will check with my mother."

"Cool," Chris stated. "Now, I need to go meet mom. I'll call you when we're home."

After Chris was gone, Kaili turned to Kurama. "Did you boys have a nice talk?" she asked hopefully.

"It was an interesting one," Kurama replied. "But no fight broke out if that is what you are asking."

A bright smiled appeared on her hopeful face. "It's good to know that the two of you can get along for five minutes when I'm not around. Honestly, I was worried that neither of you would."

Kurama took her hand and pulled her close to him. "We are late for class," he reminded her, not wanting to discuss his distaste for her brother. "We should get there before any more rumors start up."

"Sounds like a plan," Kaili agreed as the two of them walked to their last class of the day together.

* * *

><p>Once school was over, Shuichi called his mother to let her know they would be home late. After being late to class, their teacher told them he wanted them to say after school. They had never made a habit of being late, so he didn't really give them detention. Both students told him they were fine with the arrangement since they still had to work on their project.<p>

Kaili was sitting on the front desk wearing a set of chemistry goggles as she looked down to the beaker. Kurama was ready to pour the chemical in and make a solution. "So…I have to wear these giant goggles, but you don't?" she complained.

Kurama chuckled. "If it was a stronger chemical I was using, I would be wearing them too, I assure you," he told her. "Unfortunately, the fumes will do more damage to your eyes than to mine. The fumes of the Makai are pretty severe. The air is pretty much toxic to humans."

"So…you're telling me if I wore goggles, I could go to Demon World." She laughed when Kurama flashed her a heatless glare. "Lighten up; I'm kidding. I don't even know how to go there."

She froze when she felt his hand behind her head. "Keep it that way," he ordered before he moved to pull her in for a kiss; however, their lips never touched when someone came slamming into the room. The couple moved their eyes to the door and saw a few of their former biology classmates standing there.

"Shuichi, we need to talk to you," the guy in front said. "It's important."

Kurama bit back a sigh of frustration and stood up straight. "What is it?" he asked as politely as possible.

The boy took a deep breath before talking. "Our biology meet is coming up in a few weeks now, and we were wondering if you'd consider becoming our team captain. Most of our biology meets are on weekends. We could finally win."

"As fun as a biology meet sounds," Kurama started, not really wanting to draw more attention to himself, "my weekends are full."

_Technically not, _Kaili thought, _but they could be if we have to deal with anymore craziness. While he works for Spirit World, most of our time needs to stay pretty open._

"But you're a prodigy, top scores on every exam, and the girls love you, don't they?" Kaili's brow quirked in interest as the boy started begging. _Holy shit, he's losing it! s_he mentally laughed. "You'd turn this club around. First we'd win more contests, then get more funding, and then we'll get girlfriends. Please?"

As they moved closer to Kurama he raised his hands up in mocking defense. With the boys bowed in front of him, he looked to Kaili, silently asking her to leave the room with him. "You've certainly thought this out," he told them, "but I can't."

He tugged Kaili with him as he made his way to the door. "Oh no you don't," the same guy said blocking the door. "We've waited too long to get our chance. You join this club or face our wrath."

Kurama rubbed the back of his head. "Nerd violence," he mumbled. Kaili had to force herself to bite back a laugh.

"KURAMA!"

Both Kurama and Kaili froze and looked at each other. Kaili's mouth dropped open when he heard his other name being shouted in the hall. "Son of a-" Kaili started to mutter.

"Don't tell me…" Kurama responded.

"Hey! Where are you, Kurama?" Kuwabara's voiced yelled in the middle of the school. They heard nothing else for a second before the yelling started again. "-AND YELLING HELPS ME KEEP FOCUSED!"

"Wow…" Kaili murmured in disbelief. "That explains so much."

But Kurama wasn't amused by the joke. He was actually fairly nervous with Kuwabara using his other name in a school where all his classmates were, though he was thankful it was the end of the day and most of the students were home. "Sorry, Shuichi," the boy in front of him continued. "I'm not really mean, just desperate. Please."

"Yes, well," Kurama said holding his hands up again, "you did have me scared."

Kaili really had to force herself not to laugh at that one. After going through the Dark Tournament, she was sure a high school human wouldn't strike fear in the heart of a demon. Well, unless that human happened to be Yusuke.

"So…will you join?" the boy asked before the door came crashing down on him.

"There you are, Kurama," Kuwabara said reaching his goal. "You know, you could have come out into the hall." Kaili and Kurama sweat-dropped as they looked down to the floor watching their classmate struggle under the door.

"Oh dear," Botan murmured.

"Oops," Kuwabara said quietly.

"Hey," one of the other guys said, "what did he call you?"

"Who's Kurama?" the third boy asked in confusion.

Kurama panicked slightly, but managed to blurt out a reason. "Just a harmless nickname. No need to remember it." He looked over to the highly confused Kuwabara and spoke behind his hand. "Please, be mindful. I'm Shuichi here."

"Oh right," the redhead said, "sorry."

"Is there a reason you've come?"

"I'll say there is," Kuwabara replied handing Kurama a piece of paper.

The demon glanced over it, his eyes widening. "Smells human."

"You can actually tell by the smell?" Kaili hissed quietly so the other classmates who were trying to help their friend under the door couldn't hear.

Kurama didn't get the chance to answer her when Kuwabara continued panicking. "Yeah, that's the weird part. He left with school kids. We only have four hours to find Hiei."

"That may be difficult," Kurama told them. "Where he is indeed confined to the city, he's been doing a very good job of hiding himself. I haven't seen him lately."

"Too bad Hiei isn't here," Botan said forlornly. "We could use his Jagan eye to find himself."

She blanked when she realized what she said. Kurama chuckled while Kaili laughed a bit. "Logic is panic's prey," he told her.

"I know!" Botan exclaimed before growing quiet again. "We can use the spirit detective tools that were given to Yusuke."

"He had tools?" Kaili questioned. "Where were they for the tournament?"

Kurama chuckled. "They aren't those kind of tools, Kaili. The probably wouldn't have been very useful in battle."

_I'm now starting to agree with Hiei, _the human thought. _Spirit World is useless._

"I just need to get them from my kimono back in Spirit World," Botan replied happily, thus proving the girl's point.

"Fine," Kurama said. "We'll reconvene in the park later then."

"Uh…guys," Kuwabara murmured. "I think we should get off the door now."

Everyone sweat-dropped when they saw that the human classmate was still there.

* * *

><p>So, everything moved pretty quickly. Botan returned with the spirit detective items, but they were of little help. Kurama had disproved her ideas each time she used them while Kaili just shook her head behind him. Eventually, though, she mentioned the psychic whistle that could lure demons to a location. It didn't seem like the best idea, but it was all that they had, and it had worked.<p>

Hiei showed up not very happy at being deafened. Where Kaili and Kuwabara couldn't hear it, Kaili worried about Shuichi when he covered his ears and grimaced. It was probably a good thing she wasn't a demon. The fire demon made it clear he wanted to eliminate whoever made the noise, but when Botan admitted it was her Hiei seemed to back down. Kaili's brow raised slightly, somewhat shocked by him allowing the subject to be changed. And he was thoroughly amused when he learned Yusuke had been kidnapped. He didn't want to help them, but Botan convinced him by saying she would get his probation time cut in half, so he agreed; however, it seemed like he was in shock when he agreed, as if he wasn't expecting Botan to offer such a thing.

They made it to a crazy looking house, and while the others ascended the stairs, Kurama held Kaili back. "Maybe you should go home," he said to her. "I don't know what lies ahead, and I would rather you be somewhere I know is safe."

Kaili scoffed slightly and huffed, "You know, just because you're my mate doesn't mean you can tell me where to go. You are NOT leaving me behind again. I can make my own decisions."

Kurama mentally cursed himself, because yet again he had forgotten that she did not like being controlled. "My apologies," he responded sincerely. "You know it's because I care and worry about you."

"I care and worry about you too," she told him, "and that's why I need to be here. I'm not weak, remember? I can protect myself and others, so please don't send me home. If you do, I will be worried all night, and wouldn't that make your mom suspicious."

Kurama chuckled again. Kaili always seemed to amuse him, and she fought for what she wanted, even if she was fighting a little dirty. "Touché, Kaili. You make a few good points. Now…we need to go up there. If you're going to stay, just be careful."

"Of course," Kaili replied with a smirk, "but I feel like I have to worry about you more than me. Where I'm always pretty careful, there were a few fights of yours that were close calls."

"Yes, of course," Kurama replied with a grin. "How could I have forgotten?"

"If you two are done," the irritated voice of the fire demon rang in, "we have something to accomplish here."

The couple quickly made their way up the stairs and saw a sign on the door, which pretty much said that once inside the house, they could not say the word, "hot."

"That…seems like an odd rule," Kaili pointed out.

"Yes," Kurama agreed. "Something about this doesn't sit well with me."

"It's just a word," Hiei growled. "This is just a joke."

"I don't know," Kuwabara stated. "I mean, they did take Urameshi. It doesn't seem like something they would lie about."

"Be cautious," Kurama stated to everyone in the group. "Don't say the word until we know what we're dealing with."

"Whatever," the fire demon scoffed.

Kurama ignored him as he looked over to Kaili. "I won't say anything," she assured him.

He nodded and then the door opened. When they walked in, it felt like a sauna.

"It's so ho-" Kurama covered up Botan's mouth.

"Remember the word we're not saying," he admonished before releasing her.

"They want us to say it," Kaili told him. Kurama nodded. There was definitely something wrong.

Suddenly, everyone stopped. "Did you feel that?" Hiei asked Kurama. The fox demon nodded in response.

"Shuichi," Kaili shot out hesitantly. Instantly, Kurama's eyes were on her. She pointed ahead of them before she said, "I think we know who's doing this."

Everyone's eyes shot up to see a teenaged human sitting in a chair. The dark-haired boy looked amused, his eyes shining with mirth behind his glasses.

"Welcome to the house, everyone," he said. "I'm so glad you made it."

Kurama remained calm, though he was far from it. "Yuu Kaito."


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters, just my OC

And just like I when I was back in college, I am sitting at my desk working on schoolwork and using fanfiction as a distraction in between assignments. Yay, graduate school. Lol XD Anyways, we're getting back into the moments of using the actual show to write the chapters. That means, you guessed it, that it will take longer to get chapters out. Doesn't mean that they won't be coming out, but now I need to focus a lot more on the details. This chapter, I figure, will probably be the one I enjoy writing the most in this arc seeing as Kaito knows both Kaili and Shuichi in ways most enemies would not be privy too.

* * *

><p>Kaili was confused the second she saw hers and Shuichi's classmate sitting on the platform ahead. When Kuwabara had said Yusuke left with school kids, she would have never guess anyone she knew would be there. Looking at her mate's clenched hands, she realized that he had not been prepared for this either. She was concerned for him, especially knowing how much he hated not being in control. Now, Kaito would be in control, especially since he knew enough about their "normal life" that he could use against them.<p>

"Just hold on a minute," Kuwabara spoke up. "How on earth do you know this guy's name?"

Both Kaili and Hiei looked over to him like he was an idiot. "Do you not _see _the Meiou school uniform? Shuichi happens to be wearing the exact same thing."

"Oh…" was all Kuwabara muttered. "I get it. You guys know him from school then."

Kurama nodded. "He's a classmate. His test scores are second only to mine. Incredibly intelligent for someone his age. I haven't spoken to him personally…" He ignored Kaili muttering "understatement" under hear breath. "Naturally, I haven't told him anything about any of you."

Finished with the explanation, he set his sights on his classmate. "Kaito, where have you gotten your information, and why have you kidnapped Yusuke?"

"It's a mystery, isn't it?" Kaito jeered with a smug smile plastered on his face. "I heard you and your…colleagues," he continued as he pushed the bridge of his glasses up, "won a little something called the Dark Tournament."

Instantly Kaili paled and felt uneasy. _How the heck does he know about that? _She asked herself. _The only humans there were me, Keiko, and Shizuru, and the only others were the team owners… Unless he was related to any of them, there's no way he could know, right?_

"Congradulations are in order, I suppose," the other human continued to taunt. He moved to sit down in his chair, acting like he owned the room. "But really, I was more surprised about you, Shuichi. It's not every day you find out your school rival can do the funniest things with plants…" His eyes cut to Kaili, and his grin became slightly more sinister. "Among other things."

That was a strike against him. Kurama did not like the way he regarded Kaili. It almost reminded him of when Karasu cornered him. This time, though, he could do something about it. If Kaito tried to cause harm to Kaili, there was nowhere in the three worlds he could hide. He would end his miserable life if any harm came to her.

His glared deepened, and Kaito was amused. "Oo," he said with a fake shiver, "that's such a scary look. I don't think I've ever seen you making that face in the classroom. Did I strike a nerve?"

"Wow, he's even more irritating when he speaks," Kaili deadpanned displeasing Kaito as he glared at her. "And I thought him watching us in class was bad enough."

Kaito was undeterred, though he hadn't seemed to enjoy Kaili taking a jab at him. "We both keep things from our classmates, though. You see, I have an ability too and, you being such great champions and all, I wanted to test them out on you."

"This is crazy!" Kuwabara snapped as he eyed the dark-haired enemy. "We've been through stuff you couldn't even dream of."

"I'm getting tired of this," Hiei remarked, sounding bored. He went for his katana. "I'll take him. Anything to shut him up." He looked to Kaito. "You'll see my impatience for human fools will be an asset."

And then he jumped to attack. And that was when the problem became more real.

A shield formed around the teenager, and Hiei's sword shattered into pieces. Everyone was shocked, even Kurama who managed to keep his composure enough to seem indifferent.

"What the hell just happened?" Kuwabara shouted. "Energy just appeared out of nowhere."

_He's really this freaking surprised by a shield? _Kaili wondered. _Better not show him mine._

"Your strength is worthless here," Kaito explained. "Only your words can do damage."

"Oh my God," Kaili griped. "He actually made it so that words speak louder than actions… I hate this."

"Yes, this is a problem," Kurama agreed. "This means his posted rule is real. We cannot say the word."

"Exactly," Kaito replied. "I've ruled out violence from my territory. Right now, I control your fate." Hiei growled in irritation, and Kaito began belittling him. "I can see why that bothers you, Hiei. In your world, your skills let you bully anyone you want. Here, you're nothing but a small, defense man."

_Great, so he's the bully instead..._

"You think I don't see through this?" Hiei scoffed. "Any moron with energy can form a shield. How do we know everything you're saying isn't a bluff?"

"You…could always find out," Kaito nearly sang.

"Hiei!" Kurama shouted. "Don't do anything foolish!"

But Hiei ignored him. "No three letter word will rule my fate," he said. "Hot."

Kaito tsked slightly, mentally shaking his head as a light shot out and engulfed Hiei.

"What?" Kaili asked as the others gasped. Even Kurama's mouth dropped open, and he usually always kept his emotions concealed. It just re-illustrated how dire the situation was. Nobody really knew what they were up against, and now another friend had been captured.

"He should have listened," Kaito stated. "I tried to tell him not to utter the taboo word. Now, his soul is mine."

As if Hiei's soul was confirming what Kaito said, it flashed over to the enemy while Hiei's body turned to hardened stone. "That's impossible," Kaili said unintentionally. It caused Kurama's attention to fall to her. He could see how terrified she was as she looked at the fire demon. Her eyes then cut over to Kaito. "How could you?"

"_I _did nothing, Kaili," Kaito assured her. "Had your friend kept quiet, he would still be standing beside you."

"He's ice cold," Kuwabara said as he tried to wake the fire demon up.

Botan was down by both of their sides gently raising Hiei. "Oh dear…" she murmured. "This isn't good."

"No, it isn't," Kaito agreed. "We have two hostages now, and it's up to you to decide what happens to them. Either you stay and play our game, or you return home without them."

"What kind of a choice is that?" Kaili yelled at him. "Do you honestly think we'd leave any of ours with you creeps?"

"Ah, there's the Kaili I've heard rumors about," Kaito teased. "I can see why you had such a hard time making friends, much like Shuichi over there. I have to wonder how exactly you got involved in this."

"It's none of your business," Kaili darkly replied. "Now let our friend go."

"Interesting request," Kaito mused as he fiddled with his glasses, "but no. This is much more entertaining. I'd rather wait to see what you decide."

"And what exactly is your game?" Kurama asked, getting increasingly frustrated with the situation.

Kaito looked surprised by the question, but his seemingly prepared speech made it clear he had been waiting for it. "I've had this power for about a month now, and controlling it was the most challenging aspect. The others and I call it manifesting our territory. It is just that. We can extend our spirit energy for specific distances…me, for a ten mile radius. Anything and everything in that space needs to follow the rules I set. Imagination turned into physical law. It's quite interesting."

"So," Kurama started, "if we incapacitate you, your territory will disappear, and Hiei's soul will return to his body."

Kaito shrugged. "I don't know," he answered with a little too much amusement. It was as if he was toying with their minds. Kaili had no idea what exactly he and his "friends" were trying to get out of this. It was unsettling. There had to be a way out. "No one has beaten me yet, so it hasn't happened."

"This guy is cocky," Kuwabara complained. "I can't take any more of his ego trip."

"How do you handle these friends of yours, Shuichi? They can't even handle one intelligent conversation. And still, no one has chosen. Will you challenge me, or go home?"

"You're forgetting the third option," Kuwabara remarked. "We could leave Hiei for now and move on. We can worry about him later."

Botan fell over in shock when he said that. "I never expected to hear that from you, Kuwabara. Hiei's your teammate."

"It's his own code!" Kuwabara countered. "He would say the exact same thing. He didn't even want to come. You needed to bribe him."

"It's not a valid option," Kaito interjected, "though it would have been a good idea if it were. No, you see, you can't get through that locked door back there," he pointed, "if you don't have the key."

Kaili's attention was drawn to the back door, and she nearly did a double take at who she saw. Standing there, ever so smug as he put the key in his shirt pocket, was one of the guys who Kaili saw at Genkai's. _What in the… Is that really the same guy? Why would he-_

And then Genkai's words rang in her head. The woman had been surprised when Kaili showed up, and then she had said something that now made a lot more sense.

_"Don't tell anyone about me taking on new students. You will understand why soon enough."_

_This is Genkai's doing, _she finally realized. _But why would she do this? It doesn't make any sense._

"Yanagisawa has the only key," Kaito stated. "He'll only give it to you if you manage to defeat me."

And just like that, Kuwabara pulled a Hiei and walked up to the other guy ready to punch him. All he served to do was give himself an injured hand as Yanagisawa ever so mockingly pet the psychic's head.

"This is getting ridiculous," Kaili muttered as she slapped her hand to her face. She looked over to Kurama and said, "Please tell me you have a plan."

"I do," Kurama assured her. "Just stay close."

"I will," Kaili promised as the couple looked over to their classmate defiantly.

He simply smirked at them. "So, have you made a decision?"

"Yes," Kurama answered. "I'll play by your rules, Kaito, whatever they are."

Kaito couldn't help but chuckle, his laugh holding a maniac tinge. "Good."

* * *

><p>So, everyone made themselves as comfortable as they could in the incredibly humid room. Kaito smiled smugly as Kurama stared him down. The atmosphere was intense, and it was clear that nothing would move forward. Since the only rule was not to say the word "hot," as long as everyone refrained from using the taboo word, no one would lose their souls. Unfortunately, the same went for the enemy.<p>

"I can't take this," Kuwabara growled out, sweat pouring from his body. "We're still allowed to talk, right? As long as we don't use that word. That's not difficult." He turned to Kurama and Kaili. "You guys know him from school. What else do you know about him?"

"He has gained a lot of attention at school," Kurama answered. "His intellect is ranked at the genius level, with some of the highest scores the school has seen."

Kaito stared blankly at Kurama. "Well, isn't that a roundabout way of bragging. If I'm the 'prince,' then you must be the 'king.'"

Kaili laughed bitterly at that. "Psh, you're such an idiot. He didn't mean it that way."

"Cumulatively my grades are superior," Kurama admitted, "but in certain subjects like writing and literature, you surpass me. He's even published essays on literary theory."

"So, he's a writer huh?" Kuwabara reiterated. "I bet we're cooler than anything you've ready in a book."

"Not really," Kaito replied nonchalantly which only served to irritate the redhead.

"It's so obvious what you're trying to do," Kuwabara accused. "You just want us to sweat it out in this room until we all say your stupid word. It must be like a hundred degrees in here."

Kaito glanced over the book he had started reading at some point during the conversation. "Eighty, actually, with eighty percent humidity. It's for the plants after all. My tribute to you, Shuichi."

"This is stupid," Kaili grumbled. "They know they've given a weapon, just so we can remember it's impossible to use them. It's like they're trying to get us to make a mistake by forcing us to fight, but then keeping us here instead of allowing us to press forward. This game of theirs…what are they getting at? It's just mind games."

"Exactly," Kurama whispered.

"There are drinks in the fridge over there," Kaito said as he pointed, "in case you're thirsty. There's even glasses for you."

Kaili stood up immediately and looked over to Kurama. "Want anything, Shuichi?"

"I'm fine," he stated not taking his eyes off Kaito.

"Kaili, wait," Kuwabara called out. "They could be poisoned. Maybe we should make him test it."

"It would be a waste of my talents to poison you," Kaito drawled.

"He's not stupid enough to poison us," Kaili remarked. "He knows, even if he wasn't getting his kicks out of this, that poison would take way too long to do anything."

"She's right," Kaito remarked, again nonchalantly as he returned to shoving his face in his book. "So drink away."

Even Botan decided to leave Hiei's side and get a drink. She looked over to Kuwabara and saw how much he was sweating. "OJ?" she asked him. "It's better for you than soda."

Kuwabara looked over to her. "Yeah, I guess. Just pour it over some ice and we can share it with each other as long as we have two straws."

"Your confidence in my health is charming," Botan replied.

As soon as she did though, everyone was once again shocked as Kuwabara was attacked by the same light as Hiei. His soul, too, was removed from his body and in Kaito's position.

"And now we have three," Kaito said before chuckling darkly.

"But why?" Kurama asked, not sure where Kuwabara went wrong.

"That's cheating, Kaito!" Botan scolded. "He didn't even come close to saying the word 'hot.'"

Both Kurama and Kaili shot her horrified looks as she came to the realization of what she said. "Oopsie," she said nervously as she too was engulfed in light. Kurama looked over the Kaili with worry.

"I'm okay, Shuichi," she assured him. "It's those three I'm worried about."

She pointed over to where Kaito was now holding three souls. He began to laugh. "This was so easy," he said haughtily.

"Still, how did that happen?" Kaili wondered aloud. "He didn't say the word."

"No, he didn't," Kaito confirmed. "It was multiple words."

Kurama thought back to what Kuwabara said, and he picked up on the meaning. "It was the end of the word 'each' and the start of the word 'other,'" he explained making sure to separate out the two words.

"You have got to be kidding me!" exclaimed in exasperation. "We can't even spell the word?"

"Forgive me for not explaining the specifics," Kaito began. "I didn't think your friends could handle it. In my territory, you can't say the letters h, o, and t in a row, even if they're parts of different words. It's child's play, a puzzle of diction, and I can't bend the rules."

"Fair enough," Kurama replied.

Kaito didn't offer up any more information, but he did continue to goad the couple. "Souls are so pretty," he said looking at the glowing spheres. "I like the girls' the best." He looked over to Kaili causing Kurama's protectiveness to surface as he clenched his fists tight, forcing back a growl. "Souls are the only things you can't make stronger by training. You can only make them darker. What do you think, Shuichi? Should I darken my soul right now by breaking these? It feels so strange having this power over people? But, you probably know what that feels like, hm?"

Kaili shot her mate a look full of unease and could already see the demon instincts fighting to come out and eliminate the threat. "Maybe I could just make a little scratch," Kaito continued, interrupting her musings before she could offer comfort to her mate.

"I'm warning you," Kurama spoke up in a voice that sounded so dark and sinister that Kaili even felt a chill. "If you so much as bruise what's in your hand, I will make you feel pain. The hue of your soul will no long matter, because you will not be judged when you die. You will cease to exist."

"Interesting," Kaito said, pushing his glasses up once more. He glanced over at Kaili wondering what she was thinking, his eyes now a bit softer, but then returned to playing his game. "You'll have to teach me to talk like that."

"How long can you afford this brazen façade?" Kurama questioned as he pulled the key out of nowhere.

Kaito froze, his face expressing his confusion and irritation. His own fists clenched. "How did you get that key?"

Kaili's eyes bugged out. "Crap. Even I missed that one."

Kaito looked over to Yanagisawa. "Yana!"

"He's bluffing," Yana laughed. "I've got it right here in my pocket." The teenager searched his pocket for the key, and then realized it was, in fact, missing. "What? It's gone! But he never even came into the hall."

At that moment, everyone looked up, and Kaili smiled and laughed at the boys' predicament. Kurama had used his energy to extend a plant to covertly retrieve the key without anyone noticing.

"I was not stopped since I refrained from using violence," Kurama clarified. "I simply borrowed the key from your coat pocket. It seems we can use our powers in your territory, as long as we follow the rules."

Kaito glared at him as the fox demon used his ability to grow some of the plants behind him. "Hey, you walked into that one," Kaili criticized, earning Kaito's glare. "I mean, you literally provided him with the means to do that. If you know your enemy's ability, you don't give them what they need to make it work."

"Noted," Kaito grumbled.

"Keep those souls in perfect condition, Kaito," Kurama demanded. "You've found yourself in over your head."

"I'm not intimidated," Kaito retorted. "I still have the upper hand. You have to beat me at "I'm not intimidated," Kaito retorted. "I still have the upper hand. You have to beat me at _my _game if you want to save your friends."

"Tell me," Kurama started, "is it possible to change you taboo. We both know that none of us in this room will utter the current taboo word. It is at a stalemate. I was hoping to increase the challenge."

Now Kaito was interested, and his laidback, cocky demeanor disappeared under genuine interest and curiosity. "Of course, Shuichi. I've been planning that all along. I don't want to beat my rival with a simple word gag. I want to defeat you in a true battle of wits."

"Then play Scrabble or something," Kaili nearly whined. "Seriously, you go through all of _this _just to try to prove yourself over a test score? Really? Endangering lives because you didn't get the highest score?"

Kaito chuckled. "If that were the only reason," Kaito remarked, "I would have taken this publically."

Kaili again was stunned silent. _Then what is the reason? _she internally shouted. _And what does Genkai have to do with this?_

"Let me determine the rules of the word game we will play," Kurama suggested, "and I assure you, I will force you to speak the taboo within forty-five minutes, thus freeing my friends' souls."

"Are you that confident you can outwit me?" Kaito asked. Kurama just smirked at him, feeling extremely confident. "Alright," Kaito agreed, "but if you cannot force me to break the rules in forty-five minutes?"

Kurama flashed a nervous glance towards Kaili, mostly because she didn't like how he handled matters with Karasu. "Then you may have my soul as well," he finished.

"Fine," Kaito agreed, "but there are still two of you. I will also take Kaili's soul as well."

Kurama was about to reject that condition, but Kaili spoke up. "Fine," she settled. "I have full confidence that Shuichi can beat you."

Kurama agreed with her statement. He knew he could win, but he needed to convince Kaito he was still in control. "So, will you accept the challenge, or will cower from a game where you clearly have the advantage?"

"Brilliant," Kaito muttered quietly under his breath. "Arrogant, Shuichi, I have more advantage than you think, yet you stroll into my trap like it's your idea."

Then loud enough for them to hear, "I accept your challenge. Now, let's hear the taboo that ended Shuichi's life."

Kurama was undeterred. "It starts with one letter, but as time moves on, we eliminate more. There are twenty-six letters in the alphabet, and forty-five minutes of the game. Every 104 seconds, we will lose another letter starting from the end, at z."

"Yes," Kaito marveled, "and at the end of the game, every letter will be taboo. You have quite the imagination. This will be fun." He glanced over to Kaili. "You're included in this now, Kaili. You better be careful."

"Please, this will be easy," Kaili responded arrogantly, but more for her own benefit. She knew it was going to be a serious challenge. She knew Shuichi could make it to the end, but she wasn't certain about herself.

As if sensing her unease, Kurama reached for her and pulled her to sit on his lap. He whispered in her ear so that Kaito couldn't hear. "It will be easy at first, but once it becomes a challenge, remain completely silent. Don't even sigh or laugh, understand?"

"Yeah," she breathed out, blushing slightly at their position in front of another. _He wasn't kidding when he said he wanted me to stay close…_

"Cute," Kaito remarked, "but I should say that publically displaying your relationship may not be in your best interest, Shuichi. Anyone could use that against you."

"But not you," Kurama noted. It was true that Kaito could have tried something by now, but he hadn't. Surprisingly enough, he didn't seem to want to hurt Kaili. Him warning her to be careful, there was something in the tone he used that suggested he sincerely meant it. The ones who the humans demanded to come only included him, Kuwabara, and Hiei. This was a challenge meant for them for whatever reason.

"It's fifty after midnight," Kaito pointed out. "We'll start neatly at one."

"Sounds perfect," Kurama agreed.

And as he said that, Kaili asked, "Wait? We've been here all night? Did anyone think to call their parents?"

Kurama looked over to Kaili and realized that calling his mother had not been a thought on his mind. "Uh…" was all he managed to get out.

Kaili looked over to Kaito. "You guys have a phone in here, right? Can I just make two calls quick?"

"Um, sure?" Kaito murmured questioningly. He pointed to a wall. "It's over-"

But Kaili was already at the phone checking to make sure Chris and her mom had gotten home okay, and then called Shiori to let her know they were "staying at Yusuke's for the night." When she returned to Shuichi, she smiled and said, "Not _too _much of a lie."

Kurama chuckled and shook his head. "Naturally."

Kaito and Yana just exchanged looks of astonishment at how both Kurama and Kaili could be so calm, even in the midst of a life and death situation.

* * *

><p>Eventually, the clock struck one. "We begin," both Kaito and Kurama said at once.<p>

In the beginning of the game, z was still a usable letter. "Might want to get any z words out now," Kaito teased. "Zealous zebras and zig-zippers."

The seconds ticked away, and z became a taboo letter. Kaito pointed out that y would be next. "Why oh why must we lose the letter y? What if we have to cry?"

Kaili scoffed. "_Why _are you being so annoying, moron?"

"Careful, Kaito," Kurama murmured dangerously. "You'll tire yourself and make a mistake."

More letters became taboo, and everyone remained quiet. Once the last four letters of the alphabet were gone, Kaito pointed out, "Remarkable, so rare I use those last letters."

"Losing s, t, and u should be a greater obstacle."

"This is nuts," Kaili remarked and shook her head against Kurama's chest. "Men…" she huffed.

"Hm," Kurama responded, a smile forming on his features. "Right."

And s, t, and u were gone.

"A challenging mind game. Planning on conceding?"

"No," Kurama answered.

"Inform me. A plan cooking here?"

"Running clock, forbidding more freedom."

"I feel palabras not joined," Kaili griped. Both Kurama and Kaito looked at her in surprise. "Hm? End marks gone. Need added language."

"Nice," Kaito commended her. "Quick mind."

Kaito stood up from his seat. "Going off?" Kurama asked.

"Need a john," Kaito answered before walking off. And then he said to Yana, "No lip. I'll be back." Yana was about to laugh but covered his mouth to prevent it.

Kaili whispered to Shuichi. "Him going, bad idea."

Kurama nodded, though that was exactly what he had planned. He now had time to work on getting what he needed done. "No dialog here."

Kaili nodded in return, knowing any affirmative word she could say would probably set off Kaito's power. It was then that the plants in the room started to grow out of control. Kaili almost squeaked in surprise, but covered her mouth as Kurama held her steady when she jumped. When she looked into his eyes, she could almost see his other side peering out at her underneath his concern. "Careful," was the last thing he said as r, q, p, o, and n joined the taboo ranks.

Kurama used the plants in a similar manner to earlier. One plant was used to take Yana by surprise, lifting him up and then dropping, and that was when the rest of the plants grew larger and more intense. Kurama took the moment to lead Kaili to a corner of the room, not wanting her to be involved when he did whatever it was he planned on doing. She trusted him enough to lead her to safety, so she didn't even try to move away from the corner she was facing.

After some more time passed, Kaili knew that the majority of the letters were gone, if not all of them. She could hear footsteps, probably Kaito. They were far enough away that she knew he wasn't coming toward her. Instead, they were moving towards the center of the room. Kaili couldn't help but wonder what Shuichi was planning to do but, when she heard Shuichi shout out loud, "BA," then silence, and then an insane amount of laughter, her mouth dropped open and she turned towards the center (though her view was blocked by a think forest) and looked at the spot completely perplexed.

"NO!" she heard Kaito should before everything grew quiet and the forest began to disappear. The game was over, and Shuichi had one. Kaili breathed out a sigh of relief now that she could make a sound.

She walked over to Shuichi and their friends and said to her mate, "I hate word games. We're not doing that again."

"Noted," Kurama said with a smile.

"We would have been toast without you, Kurama," Kuwabara praised before he glowered over at the fire demon. "With no thanks to you, Hiei."

"Hn," Hiei replied, looking away ashamedly, but still trying to act cool to keep his pride intact.

"Getting us in trouble with your 'I'm so tough act,'" he continued to scold.

Botan and Kaili both giggled slightly at the display.

"It's true," Kurama stated, changing the subject, "he nearly had us. Ironic, with all his grave intentions, the one thing to unravel him was a laugh."

"Yeah, great," Kaili muttered. "Now what?"

Everyone exchanged glances as Kurama held up the key, all silently agreeing that the needed to move forward. After all, the clock was ticking on Yusuke's life.


End file.
